She's Falling From Grace
by XSerendipity92X
Summary: She's trying to change... to be a better mother but when she's accused of murder, everyone points to her. Why wouldn't they? She's the Evil Queen. In order to get Henry back she must prove her innocence no matter how dangerous it gets. Takes place after The Cricket Game 2x10 and goes into an alternate universe.
1. Chapter 1 Who You Will Always Be

**This takes place after Regina leaves during The Cricket Game 2x10. I usually only write House fics but I've hit a major writers block with the fics I've been working on so I decided to take a break and write about something new. This is about what happens after the Cricket Game and what I think what will happen so its going to be a AU type of thing. After that episode I won't be following what happens in the show. Enjoy and let me know what you think. I'm open to any ideas you might have :)**

**Disclaimers - I don't own anything**

* * *

Title - She's Falling From Grace

Setting - Takes place after "The Cricket Game" 2x10

Chapter 1 Who You Will Always Be

She couldn't believe this was happening right now especially after everything she's done to prove she's changed. Why does this always happen to her? Why does something bad happen right when things seem to get better. At this rate she'll never have her happy ending. Regina wiped the rapid tears from her cheeks as she drove. After seeing Henry's heart break as he lost all faith in her, she couldn't help but break down in tears. She couldn't stop as she drove, where? She didn't know… All she knew was she had to get far away from this place, somewhere where they couldn't find her. She drove for hours until she reached an abandoned cabin in the woods. She knew this would be one of the first places they'll look but for now she didn't care. She was exhausted and decided to stay for the night until moving again by morning. Her tears had stopped by now as she got out of the car and stepped inside the abandoned cabin. She was cold and tired but she knew if she lit the fire place, someone would notice so she laid on the bed and wrapped her coat around herself the best she could to keep warm. It was hard to fall asleep with all the guilt and regrets flowing around in her head and the look on Henry's face as Emma Swan told him what she had supposedly done. At that thought she began to wonder again about Archie and the false accusations against her. It didn't make sense. How could they have seen her do it when she was at home all night? Someone had framed her and for the sake of Henry she was going to figure out who and prove to him that she had changed… that she was good.

_"You can pretend all you want but we know how you are and who you will always be."_

Emma's hurtful words echoed through her mind and she couldn't help but let the tears fall once more. She had turned into the person she swore she would never be and despite her evil past she would not only prove to Henry but she would prove to everyone that she could change… that she wasn't Cora.

* * *

Emma couldn't understand where Regina could have gone. This was a small town with hardly any place to hide and yet Regina seemed to have vanished off the face of the earth. She thought maybe she would have crossed the town border but she knew that wasn't possible. She loved Henry too much to leave him. She stood in her office looking at the map on the wall. She was trying to figure out where the Evil Queen could have gone. They checked everywhere and not only was she worried for their safety but Regina's as well. The town had formed into an angry mob outside, demanding answers as to where the queen was. She can hear David trying to talk to them but from the sound of it he wasn't having much luck. Even though they had seen the evidence something didn't fit. Regina was right when she tried defending herself in the interrogation room earlier that day. It was sloppy. It's a frame job but until she was proven innocent she would have to lock Regina up. Still, the image of her choking Archie was enough proof to convince her and everyone else, even it didn't make sense. It was just the look on Regina's face when she had told her that they knew who she will _always_ be no matter how much she tried to pretend. She could literally see the anger diminishing in Regina's eyes and replaced by pain. They were all prepared for her to attack but instead they just stood there in shock as her face scrunched up, close to tears and she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke before they can fall. She had never seen Regina so broken since she came here a year and a half ago. She was so lost in her thoughts and when Snow rushed in she jumped.

"Mary Margaret what's wrong?" she asked, seeing the anxious look in her mother's eyes.

"I think I might know where Regina may be hiding. There's this cabin in the woods that David and I stayed in during the storm last year. If we don't get to her now it's a matter of time before the mob gets there first."

"Where's the Blue Fairy?" Emma asked as she grabbed her car keys.

"She's with David why?"

"We're going to try again and this time she won't see it coming."

* * *

**I'll update soon and please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Why Do You Believe Me?

**I'll try to update every two days but no promises and thank you to everyone who has favorited or put me on story alert. I really appricate that you're taking the time to read this. All the shippings you see in the show will be exactly the same with this story so I'm sorry if you're a fan of swan queen. I'm not against that but I just think its wierd for Emma to be with her step grandmother however there will be bonding and a possible friendship between the two of them. Enjoy and please review :)**

* * *

Chapter 2 Why Do You Believe Me?

Regina was awakened by the sound of a car pulling up to the cabin. Feeling panicked she sat up, getting ready to leave with her magic but before she can even do that the door burst open. Emma's flashlight shined brightly in her face against the darkness and just as she was about to leave Emma spoke.

"No don't go!" she said. "No one's going to hurt you, I just want to talk."

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" Regina asked, her voice hoarse from the cold and her earlier tears before she had fallen asleep.

"You're just going to have to trust me," she said, desperately trying not to give her voice away. A part of her felt bad for what she was about to do but Regina left her no other choice. Regina didn't say anything and she wasn't budging. Emma couldn't help but notice all the fight has gone out of her. If this was any other day, Regina would have been angry and completely in Evil Queen mode but instead she just looked broken as if all the fight had gone out of her.

"No, you're going to take me back… to them," she said shakily, referring to the angry townspeople.

"No I'll be taking you in. It's safer this way Regina. No one will be able to hurt you from there."

"But then what happens after? Another execution! I admit I've done a lot of evil things in the past but I will not take the blame for a murder I did not commit!" she stated, her eyes flashing angrily.

_Another execution?_ Emma thought in confusion. _What does that even mean?_ She decided that didn't matter right now and decided to do what she came for. She can only hope the plan will work.

"We have visual proof Regina and I have no choice but to take you in." Through the moonlight shinning in through the windows and Emma's flashlight she can see the anger resurfacing in Regina's face and she knew she was going to leave, she just hoped the Blue Fairy finished in time.

"Obviously it's fake because it wasn't me," she said, her voice shaking in rage. With one last glare she put up her arms to leave but unfortunately it didn't work. "What?" she whispered, her voice full of shock as she tried again. Why wasn't her magic working? She looked up at Emma to see her smirking.

"Nice try but I knew you wouldn't come with me and in order to make sure you didn't disappear again the Blue Fairy covered the cabin with fairy dust while we were talking."

"You tricked me," she said, her voice full of shock and anger. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears as Emma walked up to her and snapped on the handcuffs.

"You didn't exactly give me a choice Regina. You could have come willingly and I wouldn't have to take such drastic measures." At that moment the Blue Fairy walked in and suddenly threw her magic at her. Regina yelled out in fury as she felt the familiar magical restraints that bounded her powers. She was caught again but the only difference now, she was innocent.

Cora watched from the distance as her daughter was being taken away. A small smile played on her lips as she realized how truly broken and alone she was now. All she needed to do now was wait and her daughter will be in her control once more. With one final glance at Regina she used magic to go back to the ship and appeared just in time to see Hook merciless beating the man she had kidnapped… the man she used to frame her daughter.

"Tell me where he is!" Hook yelled, holding him by the collar of his shirt. Archie didn't answer and once again suffered a harsh blow to the face. Archie didn't think he could take anymore but he knew if he were to give them any information it would mean risking the lives of everyone that Gold and Regina loves and not only did that mean Belle but it meant Henry and he couldn't live with himself if anything were to happen to the eleven year old boy. He can hear his captures arguing as his vision blurred and he soon found himself surrounded in darkness.

"No matter how many hits he gets he's not going to talk!" Hook exclaimed in annoyance as he stood, facing Cora. "Forget it; I'm going after the crocodile myself."

"No!" she stated as she stood in his way. She couldn't risk him exposing himself. If he did then Snow and her wretched daughter would know she was here as well and her plan would be ruined. "If you go after him he would kill you. Stick with me and not only will I take care of Regina but I can help you kill Rumplestiltskin and the town will be ours."

* * *

"So you mean you found her?" Henry asked and Emma could've sworn she saw a glint of fear in his eyes. It made her angry that because of Regina's actions, Henry was now scared of her. It was the early morning and Emma had told Henry that they had got Regina last night. Snow and David were in the kitchen while she helped Henry get ready for Archie's funeral in the bedroom they now shared.

"Yes but she's not going to hurt you Henry. She's locked up at the station and the Blue Fairy enchanted her cell so that she can't use magic."

"Can I see her?" he asked, his voice shaking. He wanted to talk to her, to find out if it really was her that killed Archie. Even though Emma said she saw the visual proof it didn't make sense to him. His mother was trying so hard to change that she even helped Emma and Snow come back. He had to see her…

Emma was hesitating; he can tell but she reluctantly gave in. "Fine, but I'm staying with you."

"No," he protested, knowing that when the two women were together, Regina's defenses went up and he would have no way in finding out the truth. "I just want to talk to her and she can't use her magic right? Like you said… she can't hurt me."

* * *

After the funeral and small get together they had at Snow's apartment, Emma kept her promise and took Henry to see Regina. She waited just outside the door in case of anything were to happen as Henry ran in. He could see her lying on the hard bed, facing the wall.

"Mom," he said as he stopped running and slowly approached the bars. At the sound of his voice she sat up, facing him with soft brown eyes. No matter what, Henry always seemed to bring out that side of her.

"Henry," she said as she rushed towards him. Oh how she wanted to hug him but with the bars between them and the fact that the Blue Fairy's magic will zap her if she even touched a metal bar kept her from doing so.

"Is it true? Did you really kill Archie?" he asked, his eyes full of heartbreak and disappointment… disappointment aimed at her.

"No Henry, of course not. After everything I've been doing to change why would I kill Archie? You have to believe me; I would never do anything to hurt you or anyone else. That's not who I am anymore." She watched as his eyes searched hers. She held her breath in the heavy silence, praying that he hasn't lost all faith in her.

"But Emma saw you in Pongo's memories," he said quietly, his bottom lip quivering at the thought of his mother taking a life. Anguish flashed in Regina's face as she knelt down to Henry's level, being careful not to touch the bars between them.

"Look at me honey, please believe me when I say I didn't do it but I'm not denying what they saw. I've been thinking and I know I'm being framed possibly by someone who has enough magic to shape shift."

"Really who?" he asked, his eyes flashing in determination and she couldn't stop the small loving smile from gracing her lips. She sighed in relief that he was believing what she said… that he still had some faith in her after all.

"Gold, he's the only one besides me who's powerful enough to shape shift."

"Your file!" Henry suddenly exclaimed in excitement.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"Your file! It's missing! If I can find it in Mr. Gold's shop then we can prove you're innocent."

"Henry no!" she exclaimed in fear, realizing what he was planning on doing. "I will not let you put yourself in danger. If you think I'm powerful, then Mr. Gold is even more powerful. He's the one who taught me and if I know him he won't stop at nothing to get you out of the way if you were to find that file. I can't lose you… not again. I'll talk to Emma and then we'll go looking for the file. I can't risk you putting your life in danger; do you understand?" Her panicked gaze was enough to convince him and he suddenly wanted to hug her but he knew with Emma's warning, that she'll get electrocuted.

"Yeah I do," he said sadly, his gaze averted to the floor.

"Henry?" she suddenly asked, her voice shaking with the need to take her child in her arms and hold him.

"Yeah?" he asked, meeting her gaze.

"Why do you believe me?" Her voice was barely above a whisper as she struggled to keep her emotions in check.

"The way you look at me," he shrugged. "You never look at anyone else like that and I trust you even if you were the Evil Queen." Those words brought tears to her eyes. If it wasn't for him and his faith in her, she knew she would have gone back to her old ways the moment the curse was broken. He made her into someone that she had long ago lost. He was turning her back into the girl she used to be before she had magic. Wanting to reach out to him, she raised her hand and the moment her fingers were less than an inch away from the bars, blue sparks appeared reminding her of their cruel magic. She sighed and brought her hand back down.

"Don't worry mom. I'll talk to Emma and we'll get you out of here, I promise."


	3. Chapter 3 You're Just Going To Have To T

**Sorry I took a while, work got in the way :( Anyway I know theres a lot of diaglogue right now but be patient and I'll get to the fun parts soon. Enjoy and thank you for all the story alerts and favorites. You guys are awesome!:)**

* * *

Chapter 3 You're Just Going To Have To Trust Me

After Henry had left, Regina thought of a way to convince the sheriff that she was framed. It wasn't going to be easy especially after the way she had reacted when they came to her doorstep. As the day dragged on she was left alone. No one came to see her and she didn't expect them to. She's felt alone her whole life and right now was no exception. It wasn't till the evening that Emma finally came in with some food.

"According to Granny this is your favorite," she said as she placed the bag on the floor inside the cell. Regina, who was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall, didn't even look at her.

"Not hungry," she replied, her gaze focused on her hands.

"Fine suit yourself," Emma shrugged as she sat at her desk and started doing some paperwork. The room was suddenly engulfed in a heavy silence and Emma didn't think she could take it. Just as she was planning to take her work elsewhere, Regina spoke up.

"Why didn't you use the dream catcher on me?" Her voice was calm and void of any emotion. The question actually surprised Emma. She hadn't thought of that but still, she already saw what happened and using the dream catcher on Regina was a waste of time and dangerous since she had her powers back.

"Simple… I saw enough," Emma said coldly. She couldn't help but express the angry emotions that this woman brought out of her.

"What exactly did you see?" Regina asked, her gaze finally meeting Emma's. At that question Emma snorted in disgust.

"You really have to ask?" Regina stood as Emma approached her, yet she stayed close to the wall, putting distance between them.

"I didn't do it," Regina stated, her voice full of the confidence she had when she was queen. Why couldn't this woman just trust her own instincts? She could tell that Emma knew she was telling the truth but the visual image of Regina killing Archie threw her off track. She stepped closer to Emma until she was close to the metal bars that caged her.

"I didn't do it," she whispered this time, her voice sounding so defeated and Emma looked at her as if she saw her for the first time. That nagging feeling Emma had since day one was making her sick to the stomach. For some reason, even with all the evidence against this woman, Emma still believed she was innocent.

"If I were to give you a chance, how do I know you won't use magic to manipulate your memories?"

"You're just going to have to trust me," she said.

"And your magic? How do I know you won't kill me the moment I let you out?"

"Besides Henry, you're the only one who's willing to help me. Why would I kill you? Besides like I told Henry that's not who I am anymore."

"Wait, I never said I would help you…" Emma said in annoyance.

"But you're going to. That's just who you are Emma Swan and I know you believe I'm telling you the truth. The evidence doesn't make sense and you just can't let that go." Her voice was manipulating and she can only hope that Emma would give her the benefit of the doubt. She needed this if not Henry needed this more than ever. She can see the affect this whole situation was having on him. Before he was so intent on breaking the curse and defeating the Evil Queen but he never actually thought about the affects it would have on her. Even though he was so angry at her before, Regina could tell he loved her as if she really was his birth mother. Emma seemed to think about it for a second before meeting Regina's gaze.

"Not that I fell for your manipulative speech but you might be right."

* * *

"Emma, do you have any idea what you're doing?" David asked as he entered the station with her and Snow. "How do you know she's not just planning to escape and kill you? It wouldn't be the first time that happened." Emma turned, facing her father with the dream catcher she had gotten from Gold in her hand.

"I can tell when I'm being lied to. My instincts never let me down before and she most certainly isn't lying."

"Fine but just know once you let her out, there's no going back."

"I know but I trust her," said Emma as she turned away from him and headed towards her office. Regina was standing, watching warily as Snow and David angrily glared at her.

"Did you get it?" she asked Emma, trying to ignore them.

"It wasn't easy but here it is," she said holding it up for her to see. "Since magic won't work in there I'm going to have to let you out. Now I trust you won't try anything but just know if you do, you're on your own. You won't see Henry and it won't be long till we arrest you again and believe me I won't be willing to give you anymore chances."

"Fully noted," she said. Emma hesitated at first but slowly started unlocking her cell. Regina stepped out, noticing the tensed atmosphere in the room as if they were expecting her to attack or escape. "Relax," she stated angrily. "I'm not going to try anything."

"Alright let's get this over with," Emma sighed, ignoring the tension between Regina and her parents. She raised the dream catcher over Regina's head and lightly brushed her with it just like Gold had done to Pongo. Just like before, the dreamcatcher started to glow with Regina's memory.

"Here goes nothing," Emma mumbled as she held it out in front of her. She willed it and just like before she can feel the magic coursing through her only this time she felt stronger. The jumbled memories started to swirl until it finally started to form into pictures. It showed Regina in her kitchen surrounded by baking materials. She was making an assortment of baked goods and because of Henry's word she knew Regina was an excellent cook. Cooking must be her escape. It didn't go unnoticed that her cheeks were full of tears and her eyes were red and full of loneliness. Emma watched in shock as she realized Regina was telling the truth. She suddenly couldn't will the dream catcher anymore and with a final glance she ended it.

"I have a kitchen full of baked goods if you still don't believe me," Regina said, more so to Snow who still looked as doubtful as she did before Emma used the dream catcher.

"Ok we got what we needed," Emma said before Snow can say anything back. Regina looked at her surprised as she grabbed her arm and put her back into her cell.

"What are you doing? You just saw the proof that I'm innocent!"

"Yeah but the town won't believe it so you're going to have to stay here for your safety; just for a while," Emma said.

"So, what now?" Snow asked, ignoring the frustration and anger flashing in Regina's face.

"Well my file is missing right and the only person who'd be willing to kill to get revenge on me is Gold. If you find the file then you have your proof it was him."

* * *

"Why are we doing this?" Snow asked as she and Emma sat in her car outside of Mr. Gold's shop. They had taken Snow's car since the police car and her yellow bug would obviously give away their little stake out.

"To wait for Gold to leave so we can find that file," Emma said without taking her gaze off the front door of the shop.

"No, why are we helping her? She took everything away from us Emma." At those words Emma turned her gaze to her mother.

"It doesn't matter what she did in the past; she shouldn't get convicted for a murder she did not commit and besides she's trying to change. I can see it in her and taking the fall for this can ruin that. Henry is all she has left and without him who knows what she'll turn into."

"I know… I've seen it and to tell you the truth I prefer this Regina over the Evil Queen any day."

"You're never going to trust her… are you?" Snow sighed at her daughter's words and Emma can see the pain in her eyes.

"Emma, she took so much… hurt so many people. I'm never going to be able to trust her especially after the last time I gave her the chance to change."

"What happened?" she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. All day she kept hearing how Regina was caught before and was apparently given a chance. Snow then told her the story of how Regina was caught. She told her the chilling words she had cried out during her execution and the way she had stopped the arrows from taking the Queen's life. She told her how she wanted to give Regina a chance to change back into the girl she used to be and how she failed the test that Rumplestiltskin had given her causing Regina to be banished.

"I've seen what she can do here in Storybrooke but it's hard to imagine her as the Evil Queen. I understand that it's hard to trust her after everything but she really is trying."

"I know… I just wonder where this Regina was when I had given her the chance to change. I may not ever trust her but as long as she changes, I can tolerate her." Emma smiled and slowly took her hand in hers and before anything could be said, Mr. Gold emerged from his shop with Belle.

"Let's go," Emma said once they disappeared in the direction of Granny's diner. After searching the shop they found nothing and Emma couldn't help but feel that she didn't only let Regina down but she let Henry down as well. Even though they didn't find what they were looking for she was going to find who killed Archie whether it was Mr. Gold or not.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Promise Me

**Not much action in this chapter. There's just alot of bonding and reconnecting with Regina and Henry. Enjoy and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Chapter 4 Promise Me

"Remember, I'm trusting you not to use magic and if anyone comes barging at your door then call me; don't lose your temper and do anything you might regret," Emma told Regina sternly as she pulled over in front of the mansion. Those words annoyed her to no end but Regina held her tongue as she stepped out of the car. Right now she just wanted to go home. She looked at Henry who was in the back seat and before she can say goodbye to her son Henry spoke up.

"Mom, if its ok with Emma can I spend the day with you?" A small lovingly smile graced her lips at those words and with hopeful eyes she turned to Emma who seemed to be hesitating but with one look at her son's hopeful face she caved.

"Alright, I'll pick you up later."

"Yes!" Henry whispered in excitement as he rushed out of the car and hugged Regina. She stumbled a bit in surprise but quickly found her footing as she hugged him back. After saying his goodbyes to his birth mother Regina led Henry inside. She was exhausted after spending the last couple of days on the run and then in a jail cell but whatever Henry wanted to do today, she'll do it. She didn't know when the next time she'll be able to spend time with him and after everything that had happened, what she wanted more than anything was to be with him even if it was just for a day.

* * *

After having some lunch Henry insisted on going to the stables to show her his new horse. The moment Regina stepped out of the house she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Not only that but as soon as she got out of the car she noticed the dirty looks the towns people were giving her. Henry seemed oblivious as he excitedly ran into the stables. Regina followed him to where he stood in front of a beautiful white and brown horse with bright blue eyes. She suddenly thought about her own steed and suddenly wanted to ride again… to feel the wind in her hair and that feeling of freedom as they ran across the fields.

"Have you ridden yet?" she asked as they gave the horse affectionate pats.

"No, David says not until the horse tells me," he explained, sounding frustrated.

"Well he has a point," she said, remembering that her father had told her the exact same thing when she was a little girl and hadn't started riding yet but she remembered him taking her with him. She was only seven but she can remember feeling safe sitting in front of him as they rode through the fields.

"It's going to take forever though," he pouted.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you can't ride with me," she said. He looked at her in confusion.

"You know how to ride a horse?" he asked making Regina laugh.

"Honey, you're forgetting I came from the enchanted forest. Of course I can ride." It wasn't long till she was mounted on the horse with Henry sitting safely in front of her. "Ready?" she asked, feeling the excitement of ripping through those fields for the first time in years.

"Ready," Henry said, sounding just as excited and before he knew it they were running. It felt good and free and when he looked up at Regina he can see the tears welling up in her eyes as she focused on riding. He had never seen her look so anguished but yet so peaceful at the same time. He didn't know this but she was thinking about the first time her father took her out just like this for the first time. It was a time where she felt safe and was so innocent and naïve to the horrors that would happen in her future. She missed that… she missed her father… and she missed that feeling of family even though her mother was anything but loving. It wasn't long till she slowed and was casually trotting back to the stables.

"You're really good at this," Henry commented.

"I'm sorry Henry," Regina suddenly said, her tears still evident in her eyes.

"For what?" he asked.

"For everything… for being the Evil Queen and letting you down and hurting you. I really am sorry and I'm going to change, I promise."

"I know…" he said, looking up at her. His eyes were shinning with love for the first time in a long time. Smiling, she kissed his head making him smile even more.

"Come on," she said, desperately trying to keep her emotions in check. "Let's do another lap before heading home."

* * *

Henry wanted to spend the night so after calling Emma and asking for permission, they went home where Regina had made a home cooked meal. "This is great mom! I've missed your cooking."

"What's wrong with Emma's cooking?"

"Nothing, I've just missed your food," he answered as he ate a forkful of meatloaf. Regina smiled as she watched him eat. The relationship between them really was changing even though she had a long way to go to redeem herself. When dinner was done they spent the evening watching movies until Henry had fallen asleep with his head on Regina's shoulder. Being careful not to wake him she picked him up in her arms and carried him to his room.

_Regina was startled awake by a distant sound from outside. Getting up, she closed the window and slowly made her way through the dark house to check on Henry. She opened it and the moment she saw her she froze in fear. There stood her mother and poor Henry was sitting on the bed with terror on his face._

_"Mother…What are you doing here? How did you…" she struggled to say. Cora smirked._

_"I'm here for you sweetheart," she said, her voice cold and emotionless and before she knew it she plunged her hand in Henry's chest._

_"Henry!" she cried out in panic as she tempted to run to him but Cora raised her hand and she was suddenly in the air. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she held up his glowing heart._

_"Love is weakness," Cora said with a cruel smile as she turned away from Henry and faced her daughter._

_"Mother no! Please!" she cried, feeling like that 17 year old girl who had watched her mother crush her true love's heart. She couldn't take this… she couldn't watch her kill Henry the way she had killed Daniel. Rage flooded through her veins and she can feel the power building up inside her. The only problem was, she was restrained and no matter how hard she tried to get to him, Regina had to watch as Cora squeezed. She let out an anguished heartbreaking cry as Henry's lifeless body fell to the floor. The power inside her was suddenly stronger as she desperately tried to fight against her mother's magical restraints. Purple mist suddenly started to surround her. With all the strength she had she broke free and once the purple mist cleared she wasn't Regina anymore. Standing there in front of her mother was the Evil Queen. Facing her mother in her beautiful dress and killer heels, she reached out and took Cora's heart and with no remorse she killed her just like she had done to Henry._

Regina sat up fast the moment she woke up. Her heart was pounding and the moment she heard Henry's voice she jumped in fear.

"Mom? Are you ok?" he asked worriedly, trying to make out her eyes through the darkness of the room. Her breathing was labored and she was visibly shaking. No! She wasn't ok. Seeing Cora rip out Henry's heart devastated her even if it was just a dream. Turning back into the Evil Queen was something that she didn't want happening but she knew if something were to happen to Henry she would lose herself to the same darkness that had gripped her heart all those years ago when Cora had taken Daniel's life.

"Mom," Henry said softly, bringing her back from her thoughts. Snapping back into reality she turned toward Henry and put her hand over his chest, feeling the comforting beating of his heart. "Are you ok?" he asked again quietly.

"Yeah…" she whispered, her voice shaking as she moved over so he can get in.

"I heard you yelling. Did you have a nightmare?" he asked innocently as he got comfortable in her arms. She held him close, never wanting to let him go after what she had just seen. She didn't know what to say. How could she tell him she just saw her mother rip out his heart… that she had turned evil again but yet she couldn't lie to him.

"Yeah, I did," she said, her voice full of raw emotion.

"You know what helped my nightmares?" he asked.

"No," she answered.

"A candle. David says it keeps them away." Regina cringed at the mention of the prince but she held her tongue and didn't say anything as Henry got up and grabbed the scented candle from her dresser. She didn't know why but she found herself reaching for the matches that were on the bedside table. She lit the candle and the room was illuminated into a dim glow.

Cora was outraged when she saw that boy with her daughter. She knew he was the only thing that stood in the way of her plan. She knew that she had to get rid of him if she wanted her daughter back. She had been watching them since the savior had dropped them off and she saw how much Regina truly cared for her son. As soon as they had fallen back to sleep, Cora appeared in the kitchen and left Regina's file on the counter. She knew it wouldn't completely drive Henry away but it would give him doubts of her innocence. With a wave of her hand, purple mist filled the room and she was gone.

* * *

The next morning as Henry got ready to go home he went into the kitchen for some breakfast. When he had taken out his favorite cereal he turned towards the counter. That was when he saw it, Regina's file. He just stared at it in shock, trying to decide if his mom had it all along or if it was another frame job. At that moment Regina walked in.

"Henry are you ok?" she asked, following his gaze to the counter. Her eyes grew dark at what she saw. That definitely hadn't been there last night.

"Your file.. you had it this whole time didn't you?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"Henry no," she pleaded as she knelt down to his level. "Someone must have put it there because it wasn't there last night…" At those words she suddenly realized that whoever framed her was in the house while they were sleeping.

"Are you sure? Promise me you're not lying." She looked at him, her eyes full of hurt that he had so much trouble trusting her. After everything she's done, she couldn't blame him.

"I promise," she whispered. She meant those words and she knew she'll do whatever it takes to prove her innocence… to prove to Henry that she was good.


	5. Chapter 5 It's Who I Am

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! This is just a transitional chapter for the action thats about to happen. I'll update soon. Enjoy!:)**

* * *

Chapter 5 It's Who I am

"Hey are you ok?" Emma asked as Henry got in the car that morning. The former mayor's face was pale and her eyes were dark with fear. She right away knew something was wrong. It wasn't like Regina to show fear. She was always in control.

"Can I have a word?" she asked, her voice full of the confidence that masked what she was truly feeling. Emma looked concerned as they stepped away from the car. For the first time, Emma noticed the file in her hands.

"Henry found this in my kitchen this morning," she stated, handing it over to the sheriff.

"Your file," she said in surprise, looking up at her in shock. Regina could see the flicker of distrust in her eyes, just like Henry.

"It wasn't there last night," Regina stated angrily. She couldn't help but lose her temper. Sure they had a right to be distrustful of her but she had already proved her innocence and she knew that whenever something happens she'll be the first to blame.

"Ok," Emma said patiently.

"And one more thing; I didn't want to say anything in front of Henry but I feel like someone's watching me." Emma snorted in amusement.

"Wow the Evil Queen has a stalker."

"Hey, this is serious!" Regina snapped. "Whoever's out there is after me and the only way to truly get to me is Henry. I don't care what happens to me but if something happens to Henry because of me…" she trailed off, trying not to show her emotions. "Just keep him safe."

"Of course I will," Emma said seriously. "I'll run this through for finger prints and I'll be back later to investigate." Regina nodded her thanks and watched as Emma got into her car and drove away with their son.

* * *

"Find anything?" Regina asked as she let Emma into her house that evening.

"No," she answered. "The only fingerprints I found were yours, mine, and Archie's." At the bugs name Regina averted her gaze. Sure the cricket drove her crazy but he was helping her. She wished he didn't have to get caught in the crossfire between her and whoever was trying to frame her. Without another word she led Emma to the kitchen.

"It was right here on this counter." Emma nodded and started looking for evidence. Unfortunately she didn't find anything and when she was just about done, the power suddenly went out.

"Dammit," Regina cursed as she looked around for a flashlight.

"Is there something wrong with your generator?" Emma asked as she watched Regina use the flashlight to light some candles.

"I lost my job after you and Snow got sucked into the portal. I've been living on my savings. I must have ran out."

"So you have no money?" Emma asked in shock.

"Of course I do?" Regina said confidently. She couldn't let herself look weak.

"Well then use it."

"I can't; that's Henry's college fund." Emma smiled at those words. Regina really did love Henry. No matter what she has done in the past or what she's capable of Emma will never doubt that.

"Have you tried looking for another job?"

"Like I haven't thought of that," Regina practically growled as she focused on lighting the candles. "Who would want to hire the Evil Queen?"

"Regina," Emma sighed. "Don't call yourself that."

"It's who I am," she said softly as she focused on the last candle in front of her. The flicker of light reflected in her eyes and Emma could see a flash of regret before the Queen herself turned away to face her.

"No, not anymore," she said. "Meet me at the station tomorrow and I'll help you find something."

"Why are you doing this?" Regina asked.

"If Henry believes that you can change then I believe it too." Those words really struck Regina and she found herself turning away with the flashlight. She had shown Emma too much weakness and she couldn't afford to show anymore of it.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Swan. You can show yourself out."

* * *

Sure enough Regina found herself at the station early the next morning. They had stopped by so many places only to be turned down once the managers saw exactly who needed the job. Not only were they scared of her, they didn't trust her and with each rejection Emma could see Regina slowly starting to give up.

"Don't worry mom we'll find something," Henry said. He had come back from school a while ago and was searching on the computer for job openings just like he had done last year when Ruby was looking for a job. At that moment Emma stepped into the station.

"Good you're still here. I just talked to Ruby and she managed to talk Granny into giving you a job."

"A waitress?" Regina said, almost sounding horrified at the thought. Emma could understand. Regina had come from a high status job and to work as a waitress would really make her feel degraded.

"They're the only ones willing to hire you. They may not like you but they're willing to give you the chance so don't blow it."

"But…"

"Regina this is your only chance at a job so you really have no right to be picky here."

"Fine, when do I start?" she grumbled.

* * *

The next day Ruby had shown Regina around and how to work everything. "So here's your apron and your order pad. Good luck." Regina put the apron over her uniform and grimaced as she approached a table.

"What do you want?" she rudely asked the couple sitting at the table. They looked at her disapprovingly. Ruby who had been watching quickly approached her.

"Regina come with me," she said, taking her arm and leading towards the counter. "When you take the orders you have to be warm and friendly."

"That _was_ friendly," Regina protested, trying not to lose her temper.

"No, it wasn't," Ruby said. "Trying saying hi once in a while and smile." Regina sighed in defeat and approached the couple again. With a plastered smile, she put on an act of being nice and took their order without a problem. At the end of her shift she was exhausted and was now waiting at the booth for Henry to come see her. He just got out of school and the moment he and Emma walked into the diner they couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Regina in her uniform.

"Quiet," she growled, obviously not in the mood to be ridiculed after the day she just had.

"So how was it?" Henry asked as he sat next to her.

"Horrible," she stated. "A lot of people left the moment they saw me. I won't be surprised if they decide to fire me.

"That's not going to happen," Emma said.

"That's not the worse part, I kind of lost my temper a few times."

"Regina…" Emma stated in annoyance.

"Save the lecture Ms. Swan. Granny and Ruby already gave me one and I don't need another one from you." Her voice was full of confidence and anger so Emma decided to drop the lecture that she had planned to give her.

"You didn't use magic… did you?" Henry asked warily. At those words Regina met his gaze.

"Of course not Henry. I made a promise to you. I'm not using magic again… ever." Emma could tell Regina was being honest because if she were lying then she would have used magic to pay her bills instead of working in this diner.

"Alright kid it's time to go," Emma said the words that always seemed to break Regina's heart. After saying their goodbyes, Regina once again found herself alone.


	6. Chapter 6 Just Breathe

**Thank you for reading. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 6 Just Breathe…

As the weeks passed by Regina seemed to get better at her job. Although she did lose her temper every once in a while, she kept her promise to Henry no matter how tempted she was to use her magic. Things in Storybrooke were uneventful but she can feel that something was going to happen soon and she hated that she didn't know what. It was a cold windy day as she worked at the diner. She approached a table, already used to the glares and whispering from the customers. Since it was Saturday Henry was at the diner while Emma was out running some errands. He watched as his mother took a man's order.

"Oh wow the Evil Queen is a waitress," he sneered, a cruel smirk playing on his lips. Regina couldn't remember who he was in the Enchanted Forest and figured it was because she probably never met him. Trying to keep whatever dignity she had left, she kept her temper in check and desperately tried to control the magic that so desperately tried to break free. If she could, she would turn him into a pig for the way he was leering at her.

"What can I get for you today?" she asked, her gaze focused on her order pad. _Breathe…_ she told herself. _Just breathe... _

"I always knew you were hot but wow look at you now," he said. She can feel herself blushing in embarrassment and rage as he looked her up and down. She can handle the hostile stares and fearful whispering but when it came to these kinds of acts, she couldn't stand it. Trying to suppress the urge to use her magic on this fool, she ignored his lingering stare on her chest.

"What do you want?" she asked, her eyes dark with anger.

"Oh you know what I want," he chuckled. Having enough she turned to leave, deciding to subject poor Ruby into handling this customer. It wasn't till she felt that degrading slap on the ass that she lost it. She was in full Evil Queen mode as she turned in a heartbeat with her hand around his neck. He gasped as she held him up against the wall. Her eyes were dark and her face was angry and cruel. She just planned to scare him but something weird happened. No one had noticed the foreign woman appearing outside of the diner window or the invisible ball of magic she had thrown at Regina. She was gone before anyone can turn to see her. Regina felt the ball of energy hit her back making all coherent thought as Regina Mills disappear and replaced by the Evil Queen. She closed her eyes as the energy consumed her. Her grip tightened around the man's neck as she let this foreign power invade her body. When the high was over she opened her eyes which were glowing purple.

"You're right. I know exactly what I want," she said as her other hand plunged into his chest. He gasped in fear and she relished the fact that he was in pain.

"Regina! Stop!" Ruby yelled out in panic but the Queen only laughed as she pulled out his heart.

"Now that I have what I want all I have to do is squeeze," she said as she did just that but before she can take his life an anguished cry stopped her in her tracks.

"Mom stop! You promised!" The sound of Henry's voice snapped her out of the weird spell she was in. She let go of the man as her eyes changed back to their normal color. Whatever that was inside of her was gone and with a horrified face she looked at the heart that was beating in her hand. With guilt, she realized what she had almost done.

"No…" she whispered as she looked at the gasping man on the floor before looking around at the horrified people in the diner. Ruby looked at her in shock and Henry had tears streaming down his face. His eyes were full of fear and betrayal.

"Henry… I…" she tried to explain, her voice cracking with emotion as she attempted to step towards him but he only shied away in fear.

"Stay away from him," Ruby said, bravely standing in front of him. "Put his heart back in his chest, leave, and don't come back." Her voice was shaking in fear and anger and Regina had no choice but to listen. Even if she tried to explain the strange magic that took over her mind no one would believe her, not even Henry. Without a word, she put the heart back into the man's chest before leaving the diner in a mist of purple.

Cora had been watching her daughter work in that diner for weeks and when she saw her opportunity she quickly sent a ball of invisible magic through the window of the diner and watched as her daughter became possessed by evil. She knew after this, no one would trust her not even her own son. Regina was finally broken.

* * *

"What happened?" Emma demanded as soon as she walked into the diner. It was only ten minutes ago that she had gotten the frantic phone call from Ruby, telling her to get here right away. She noticed everyone was shaken up as well as the man practically hyperventilating on a chair as Granny tried to give him some water. It wasn't till she noticed Henry's terrified form sitting at the booth did she notice Regina was missing. Ruby who trying to comfort Henry, approached her.

"It was Regina. That man was harassing her and she just lost it."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked cautiously.

"She ripped out his heart. Emma, she would have killed him if Henry didn't stop her." Well that explained why Henry was so upset. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It didn't even make sense. Regina had been trying so hard these past weeks. She made so much progress so why would she throw it all away for some pervert? Something wasn't adding up and she was determined to get to the bottom of it. She wasn't going to believe that Regina reverted until she got all sides of the story starting with the victim.

"Hey, what happened?" Emma asked sternly as she approached the man.

"I don't know. I was just minding my own business and the next thing I knew she went crazy on me." He's lying, she knew he was.

"I know Regina. I know how hard she has been trying to redeem herself so I want to know every little detail as to why she attacked you," she said angrily.

"Alright fine!" he snapped. "I was checking her out and I guess she had enough because when she walked away I slapped her ass and she just lost it. She grabbed me and pinned me to the wall. At first she was gentle as if she was just trying to scare me but then her whole face changed as if something had hit her from behind. When she opened her eyes they were purple. I've never seen anything like it. She went crazy on me and ripped out my heart but before she can kill me the kid stopped her. She seemed to snap out of something because her eyes went back to normal and she was shocked once she realized what she was doing."

Emma was disgusted with what she heard, especially how he had taken advantage of Regina. Although she couldn't help but go over the man's words in her head. Her eyes glowing purple? Was it possible she was under some kind of spell? It had to be from the same person that framed her. After making sure Henry was ok, Ruby agreed to watch him while she went after Regina. She can only hope she didn't go into hiding like she did the last time she was framed.

* * *

"Regina!" she called out as she knocked on the door of the mansion. There was no answer and Emma was starting to get worried. Before deciding to kick down the door she turned the knob and to her surprise it was open.

"Regina, it's me Emma. Look, I heard about what happened at the diner and I'm not going to arrest you. I just want to talk," she called out as she searched the house. It wasn't till she reached the second floor that she heard a muffled sob.

"Hello," she said quietly as she pushed open the bedroom door but it was empty. Frowning in confusion, she stepped inside. She knew she heard something and as soon as she spotted Regina's uniform on the bed Emma knew that she had just left.

* * *

Regina left the room the moment she heard Emma at the door. She only went home to change. Now that the town was out for her blood, she was going to find whoever framed her. With much investigation on Gold these past weeks, she knew it wasn't him. As she secured herself in her vault she tried to think what the hell had happened in that diner. Someone had used magic to turn her, that much she knew. The question was who and how was she going to prove to everyone that she was under a spell. Sure that man probably deserved a good scare but at the risk of hurting Henry she would have never ripped out his heart. She didn't know what she was doing till he stopped her. It was like she blacked out or something. Whoever this person was they knew dark magic and she couldn't shake the feeling that she already knew who it was.


	7. Chapter 7 And You Couldn't See That

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated. Work and life just got crazy. Can you believe it? Three weeks till the next OUAT episode! Thats insane! oh well, at least we have fanfiction to indulge on till then ;) Enjoy and I'll update soon!**

* * *

Chapter 7 And You Couldn't See That

"Everyone, calm down," Emma announced from the stand in City Hall. It's been a few hours since the incident at the diner and now everyone was demanding answers. Once everyone stopped talking Snow took over. They were all worried and scared and as their leader, she had to step up.

"I know everyone is on edge but we're going to find her. She couldn't have gone far."

"Yeah, and then we'll execute her!" someone yelled out.

"No, we're not going to execute her!" she yelled out angrily. "Emma believes that Regina could have been under a spell. I know it's hard to believe but until we're sure if it's true or not there will be no execution," she stated, her voice full of authority that no one dared to challenge. Once the meeting was over Emma made her way through the crowd towards Henry.

"Hey kid, we're going to find her," she said softly as she knelt down to his level.

"Do you really think she was under a spell?" he asked, his eyes hopeful. If she was then she really didn't break her promise to him. If she was under a spell she really didn't go back to her evil ways. She still had a chance to change and he suddenly wished he knew where to find her.

"From what that man described, yes which is why I'm going to the station tonight to check out the security footage from the diner. If I see something unusual then I can prove Regina is innocent."

"But how will we find her?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Leave it to me kid," she said, taking his hand in hers. "Finding people is what I do best."

* * *

It was late into the night as Regina walked into Archie's office. She was determined to find any evidence that will help her find whoever was after her. After looking around she found nothing which was no surprise. She knew Emma wouldn't miss anything so there was only one thing left to do. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of this sooner. She sat on the couch and closed her eyes, desperately trying to clear her mind. She's only done this once when Rumplestiltskin had taught her and she can only hope this would work. She took a deep breath and tried to picture Archie… tried to picture in her mind what happened that night. She imagined a clone of herself strangling him and Pongo barking. She didn't know why Pongo didn't attack the person. If he did then there would have been blood or Emma would have told her about it from watching the dream catcher. She figured if she were in that position she would have immobilized the dog so that's what she imagined her imposter doing and that was when she felt it. It was vague but it was there. She can sense the residue of magic and not just anyone's magic… Cora's magic. Her eyes snapped open and she couldn't control the fear and shock racing through her body. How did she get here? How could she frame her daughter for murder? She suddenly became angry and set out to find her mother. As long as she was alive in this world, no one… not even Henry was safe. Now that she identified the magic, she can feel it all around her as she stepped outside. She followed the trail until she came to an alley where it suddenly vanished.

"Dammit," she cursed under her breath as she realized this was where Cora had used her magic to disappear to wherever she's been hiding. _Doesn't matter,_ she thought with a smirk as she walked down the street towards her mansion. Now that the town was against her she knew it wouldn't be long till Cora found her and when she did, she'll be waiting.

* * *

Emma watched the security video in shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. At first it looked as if Regina was acting on her own accord but after a lot of rewinding and careful watching she could make out the vague silhouette at the window. She could see their hand throwing something she couldn't see at Regina and the way Regina's back stiffened as it hit her. That was when her movements became violent and Emma tried not to shudder when she had pulled out the man's heart. After calling Snow and David to the station, she showed them the evidence.

"You see there," Emma said, pointing at the Regina on the screen. "See how her body tenses as if something hit her? Whoever that person is…" she pointed at the blurred image at the window. "… hit Regina with some kind of spell."

"So she's innocent," Snow said without taking her eyes off the screen.

"Problem is how will we get the town to believe us," David said.

"We'll worry about that later. We need to find Regina before this person does," Emma said as she turned off the TV.

"Any idea where?" Snow asked.

"No but we'll try her place again and then we'll search the mausoleum. Henry's convinced she might be hiding there."

* * *

The moment Regina stepped into her mansion, she sensed the magic. The lights were off but she didn't bother turning them on as she stood in the middle of the foyer. "I know you're here mother," she said, her voice full of confidence but yet anger. "Stop hiding and show yourself already!" she snapped impatiently.

"My my, that is no way to talk to your mother," Cora's cold voice sounded from behind her. Regina turned, trying to suppress her fear as she faced her.

"You… how did you get here? Emma and Snow stopped you." Cora laughed and Regina couldn't help but feel the chills making their way down her spine.

"Honey you should know this better than anyone," she said in a fake sweet voice as she approached her daughter and gently placed her hand on her cheek. "I will always find you." Just hearing those words brought angry tears to her eyes. Who does she think she is? She may be her daughter but that didn't give her the right to control her life. She angrily moved away from her mother's touch.

"Get out," she demanded, her words betraying her anger.

"Sweetheart don't say that. I just want to apologize." Regina smirked at those words. She can tell they were fake.

"After everything you've done to me, you expect me to just forgive you just like that? No mother, I'm done with your games."

"Everything I've done was for your own good… to give you the life you deserve."

"The life I deserve?" Regina asked, her words full of venom. "I didn't deserve to be controlled every moment growing up. I didn't deserve your constant criticism. I didn't deserve to see you rip Daniel's heart out! Or be forced to marry the King and raise his child! I didn't deserve any of that!" she cried out, her voice shaking with rage and emotion. "All I wanted was to be free and you couldn't see that."

"No Regina you were the one that couldn't see that. Once I gave you power, you _were_ free."

"No, no I wasn't and now that I finally am you just have to take that away from me." Cora smirked at those words.

"You are blind child. No one here will ever see you as nothing but evil and as I have proved they'll blame you for every murder, every illness, and every death. You will never be free here now come with me. I can help you."

"No," she said defiantly. "Not after what you've done and especially after you framed me. You wanted me broken. Well congratulations mother you won. You haven't changed and you never will." Regina could see the fake caring gaze turn into cold anger and she barely even had the chance to prepare herself as Cora lifted her into the air. She can feel her mother restraining her arms so that she couldn't use magic to defend herself and even if she could she wouldn't. She promised Henry.

"That is no way to talk to me darling," Cora's cool voice sounded in the room. Regina felt as if she were suffocating. It felt like an invisible hand was holding her tightly and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't break free.

"Mother please," she whimpered, her lungs feeling as if they were about to explode and just as she started to see black spots Emma and her parents burst in, startling Cora so much that Regina fell to the ground.

"Cora," Emma growled. She should have known it was this witch and she vaguely wondered where Hook was. "Get away from her!" She pulled out her gun but with a wave of her hand Cora sent it flying across the room.

"Do you really think that would work on me?" Cora chuckled as she raised her in the air.

"Regina!" Snow cried out in fear as she watched an invisible hand strangle her daughter. "Stop her! Use your magic!"

She hesitated, looking at her hands. Magic is evil and she promised Henry she would change. She couldn't do it especially after what she had done to that man. She looked at Emma in guilt and when David saw she wasn't going to do anything he advanced towards Cora with his sword. Of course she saw it coming. She sent it flying across the room as well but at least it distracted her from killing Emma who had fallen on the floor.

"Emma!" her mother cried out as she knelt towards her, holding her head on her lap as she desperately gasped for air. Cora only smirked and with one last glare at her own daughter she vanished in a puff of smoke. They knew it wasn't over. She'd be back more determined than ever to get what she wanted.

* * *

"Where is she?" Hooked asked when Cora appeared on the dock. "I thought you were bringing her here to force her into helping us kill my crocodile."

"She wasn't alone," she practically growled in anger. Her fists were clenched in frustration. "Next time I won't fail." Her voice was full of determination and Hook watched as she materialized a necklace in her palm. She waved her hand over it and it glowed purple for just a second.

"What's that?" he asked.

"This will make her weak. As long as she's wearing this she's powerless against me."


	8. Chapter 8 Because I'm Evil

**I wanted to update last night but I got roped into working a night shift and I was just too tired when I got home. Life as a college student is never easy. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I love your feedback. Its so inspiring :)**

* * *

Chapter 8 Because I'm Evil

As soon as Emma seemed to catch her breath again Snow helped her up before advancing on Regina. "What the hell was that? Why didn't you use your power? You could've stopped her. Were you trying to get Emma killed?"

Annoyed with the fact that Snow was in her face Regina stepped back, not being able to keep the snarl from her lips. "Yeah, the only time its ok for me to use magic is when you need it," she said, her voice full of hostility.

"There's a difference on how you use it Regina," Snow said just as hostile and right before this argument could turn violent Emma stepped between them.

"Enough! We don't have time for this," she stated. "We need to figure out our next move before Cora comes back." With one last glare, Regina turned away from Snow and put some distance between them.

"Any ideas to where she might be hiding?" Emma asked.

"No," Regina said. "But we can prepare ourselves for her next attack."

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Snow asked after Regina had explained the plan. At those words Regina shot her a warning glare.

"Of course it is," she snapped at her stepdaughter.

"I don't understand. Why can't you steal her magic instead of me?" Emma asked.

"You said you have magic right? You're more than capable to do this Ms. Swan."

"But you have more experience. Isn't safer to have you do this instead of me?" At those words Regina turned to her in annoyance, frustration flashing in her eyes.

"All you have to do is take her hands and focus all your energy into taking her magic. Once the Blue Fairy gets here we'll explain the plan to her. She'll immobilize Cora long enough for you steal her magic. What don't you understand?"

"Why you're so afraid of using your powers all of a sudden," Snow suddenly spoke up softly from behind Emma where she and David had been quietly listening to the exchange. It seemed like Emma wasn't the only one who noticed Regina's reluctance to using magic.

"That's ridiculous," she practically growled in fury. There was no way she was confiding in Snow or anyone else here. She was afraid of turning back into the Evil Queen. She was afraid that once she started using magic, the darkness that gripped her heart would keep her from stopping. She promised Henry she would change and once she started using magic again she knew that the power it had over her would keep her from changing.

"No it isn't," Snow said, suddenly approaching her. "You know just as much as everyone here that you could have easily stopped her when she had you in the air. You could have stopped her from strangling Emma and you could have stopped her from escaping. So what's stopping you?" Regina's eyes were dark as night as Snow spoke. Her fists were clenched in anger and she had to force herself from releasing the magic that was threatening to come out. No one seemed to notice the internal struggle Regina seemed to be having.

"The Regina I know would have never let Cora get away," Snow said, her voice full of anger and determination for this woman to open up.

_How dare she!_ Regina thought in anger. She didn't know anything. She didn't know her or what she had to go through. She didn't know the pain and suffering she had to endure for her all those years spent living in the castle.

"You don't know anything!" she cried out and before she knew what was happening she felt the rush of magic through her hands and heard Snow's surprised cry as a bright white light hit her. Snow suddenly felt agonizing pain in her heart. Images danced before her eyes… Regina's memories, she realized. She suddenly saw all the events and felt all of the emotions that each turned her into the Evil Queen little by little. All she felt was agony, heartbreak, and darkness that seemed to grip her heart tighter and tighter no matter how hard to she tried to fight it and then she suddenly saw Henry's face and the darkness slowly started to release its poisonous hold. Henry was her light and as she realized that she suddenly snapped back into reality. David was on the ground holding her while Emma had Regina pinned to a wall, interrogating her on what she had done to her mother.

"Snow, are you ok," he asked, his face full of concern and love for her. She nodded as she slowly sat up.

"Emma stop!" she cried out weakly from the rush of power that had invaded her body. She knew Regina wasn't trying to hurt her. She probably couldn't even control it because she knew Regina would have never shared that willingly. At her mother's words, Emma slowly backed away from Regina. Leaving her with a warning glare, she rushed over to her mother.

"Are you ok? What happened?" she asked, feeling just as confused as David.

"I… she…" she struggled to say as Emma and David helped her to her feet. She caught Regina's eye for just a second and saw nothing but sorrow. She suddenly knew that Regina wanted her to keep it to herself.

"It was nothing. She just pushed me away from her that's all," she said. Emma clearly didn't believe her but right now she didn't have the time for another interrogation. They needed to get this plan going before Cora decided to show up.

* * *

After a lot of arguing Regina finally decided to be the one to steal Cora's magic and they all watched in confusion as she stormed out of the room. Snow knew what this was about and decided it was time for a talk... one that didn't consist in killing each other.

"I know why you did the things you did," Snow said softly as she approached Regina. She was outside, gazing up at her apple tree. The moment she was fired she had it uprooted from her office garden and had it replanted in her backyard.

"Because I'm evil," she whispered and Snow suddenly saw a flicker of the young girl she used to be but it was gone as quick as it came.

"No Regina. The choices you made in the past were evil. I felt everything that you been through and honestly the fact that you're trying to redeem yourself shows proof that there's still good in you."

"What are you trying to do here? Make amends? No matter what you say or do can never make up for what you did," she said angrily, sounding so much like the Evil Queen she used to be. At the change in her voice, Snow suppressed a shiver and tried her best to stay confident.

"I know that now," she said. "But whatever is going on with you Regina you need to move past it. Emma cannot take Cora on by herself. We need your help and if you won't do it for us… do it for Henry." At the mention of Henry's name, Snow saw her whole demeanor change. She wasn't just the Evil Queen anymore, she was a mother. Regina's eyes were shining with unshed tears but she averted her gaze. With a single nod, Regina walked away leaving Snow alone outside.


	9. Chapter 9 Did You Ever Love Her?

**I worked on this all evening for all of you :) Also I changed from referring them as Mary Margaret and David to Charming and Snow. I just like thier fairytale names better. Thank you to my reviewers. You all really inspire me. If you have any ideas you would like to see, let me know and I'll try to see if I can fit them in with the story line. Enjoy and review. I'll update soon.**

* * *

Chapter 9 Did You Ever Love Her?

After going over the plan with the Blue Fairy everyone decided to go home. They knew Cora wouldn't come back tonight. It would be too soon. After Blue had left, the other three started to leave and before Emma could follow her parents out the door she turned to see Regina slowly starting to clean the mess of broken furniture Cora had made. She knew she still couldn't completely trust Regina but under the circumstances she didn't have a choice. With Cora still out there, she knew it wasn't safe for her to be here alone.

"Emma?" Snow asked in confusion. She and David were both outside on the porch. She turned to them and Snow suddenly realized what she was about to do.

"Emma…" she started to say in a warning voice but her daughter just ignored her as she turned away and went over to Regina.

"Hey," she said. "I think it's best if you stay with us until we take care of Cora." At those words Regina stopped what she was doing and met Emma's eyes.

"Why? Because you don't trust me enough to know I won't go running to join her?"

"Ok Regina," Emma said, her voice full of determination. "Truth is I'm always going to have trouble trusting you. After all this, who wouldn't but right now you don't have a choice. Cora could come back any moment and I'd rather have you facing her with us than alone. It's safer and Henry would feel better if you're with him tonight." Emma figured Regina was just too tired to argue because the Regina she knew before, would have never gave in.

"Fine," she sighed as she dropped the pieces of broken furniture that she'd been holding on the floor.

* * *

"Mom!" Henry cried out excitedly as soon as she walked through the door of Snow's apartment. Regina knelt down to his level and hugged him, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of her son in her arms. Emma watched and couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She knew Henry loved her but Regina was his mom even if it was just by law. She was there during the ten years she wasn't and because of that they had a different kind of bond. Emma was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Snow and David thanking Ruby for watching Henry and leading her out.

"I knew you didn't do it on purpose," Henry said, referring to the incident at the diner.

"Of course I didn't," she said. "And even though it wasn't really me I'm so sorry that I made you doubt that. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know," he said softly, making her smile.

"Sorry to cut the reunion short but it's time for you to get ready for bed Henry," Emma said, as Snow started pulling out the sofa bed for Regina. David was taking Ruby home and wouldn't be back for a little while.

"Fine," he pouted as he rushed upstairs to change. Regina was annoyed with the fact that Emma was giving orders to her son but then she remembered that she was his mother too. She despised staying the night in her enemy's house but she really didn't have a choice with Cora out there and it made her feel a little better that she was close to Henry in case of anything.

"Ok so uh the bathroom is over there and feel free to help yourself if you get hungry or thirsty or anything," Emma said once Snow had finished fixing the bed and silently went into the bedroom. Emma knew she was still upset that she invited Regina to stay. Regina nodded, not saying a word.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Emma went right out and said it. The tension was thick between Snow and Regina the whole way here and Emma wasn't sure if she could take much more of this.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked, her eyes suddenly flashing with annoyance.

"What's the deal between you and Mary Margaret?" Emma asked impatiently.

"It's none of your concern," she snapped. Emma snorted in fake amusement that was fueled by anger.

"You're the reason why we're stuck in this mess so it pretty much makes it my business," Emma said angrily.

"Why don't you ask her? Ask her how she ruined my life. Ask her how she betrayed me… how she…"

"What? How she deserved to have everything she loves taken away from her and yet it's still not enough for you? I get there's too much bad history between you but if you want to defeat Cora we all need to work together. You both need to come to some kind of truce."

"I don't see that happening in this or any other world. What she did to me is unforgivable. She can never make up for her betrayal," Regina stated, her voice full of rage. Emma shook her head in disbelief.

"You talk about change Regina but one of those steps towards change is forgiveness." Regina just looked at her furiously as she turned and went upstairs, leaving her with those words.

* * *

_"That's it honey just hold out your hand," Henry said softly to his young four year old daughter. At such a precious age, he had noticed Regina's fondness for horses and decided when she was old enough he would teach her how to ride. She giggled in delight as the young mare took the apple out of her palm. _

_"She's pretty daddy and kinda big." He laughed at her statement, his eyes shining with love._

_"That's because she's going to have a baby," he explained._

_"Really?" she asked excitedly but then her face scrunched up in confusion. "How?" _

_He laughed, definitely not wanting to have this kind of conversation with her. "You'll know when you're older."_

_"Ok," she sighed._

_"But guess what," he said as he picked her up in his arms making her laugh._

_"What?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with the innocence and wonder of a child._

_He turned towards the mare with Regina secured in his arms. "When she has her foal, it'll be yours to take care of."_

_"But I'm little. I don't know how," she said in confusion._

_"I'll teach you child and when you're old enough, I'll teach you how to ride."_

_"Oh thank you daddy," she said happily as she hugged him tightly. He let out a heartfelt laugh and just as he was about to step outside Cora's voice sounded in the stables._

_"There she is. It's nearly her bed time and she's filthy. How many times have I told you Henry; I don't want her playing in these filthy stables."_

_"We were just playing in the hay earlier…" he trailed off before she angrily interrupted him._

_"Playing in the hay? Honestly Henry, I truly wonder sometimes if you're a fit father. Little girls do not play in animal feed!"_

_"Mommy! Guess what?" Regina exclaimed excitedly as Henry put her down. "Daddy is going to let me have the foal and I get to take care of it and everything."_

_"Gina…" Henry started to say, suddenly wishing he had spoken to his wife first. The look she gave him was murderous._

_"You will have no such thing," she said sternly and Henry watched as his little girls face fell. His heart ached and he suddenly wanted to take her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be ok but he held back as Cora roughly took her by the arm. Before she can lead her out of the stables Regina defiantly pulled away._

_"No!" she yelled as she got away and ran to Henry's side. "I want to stay with daddy."_

_"Don't you disobey me," she said angrily as she waved her hand and before Henry knew it, Regina was in the air. She screamed out in fear, her little legs dangling in the air._

_"Cora let her go!" he yelled. "She's only a child." Tears were streaming down Regina's face and he couldn't stand seeing the raw fear in her eyes._

_"Dammit Cora you're scaring her!" he yelled. The authority in his voice caught her attention and Regina screamed as she fell to the floor. Pain was all she felt as she looked up at her parents. They were arguing and she couldn't stand hearing it. Being so young, she couldn't understand why her mother felt the need to use magic against her. That was what they were arguing about and Cora seemed to have enough._

_"Very well Henry. If you don't approve of me using magic as punishment then I'll just have to make do with the old fashioned way." Regina stood there frozen as her mother angrily approached her and before anyone could stop her she back handed her hard across the face. All Regina felt was the vicious sting of her mother's hand on her cheek and the burning painful feeling of her mother's ring cutting her lip. She looked up at her in shock and fear. Blood rolled down her chin along with the tears streaming down her cheeks._

_"Regina!" Henry was suddenly next to her but she wouldn't respond. She was too shocked… too scared and heartbroken to do anything. All she could do was stare at her mother._

_"Regina!" Henry was now kneeling in front of her, shaking her to get her to respond._

_"Regina!" His voice was now panicked as she suddenly couldn't breathe. Her heart was beating so fast it felt like she was having a panic attack_

_"Regina!" That wasn't right. Why was David yelling out her name? With one last look at her mother's cruel face her world started spinning and before she knew it, David was shaking her awake._

She sat up fast, her whole body shaking in fear and her heart felt as if it was racing a mile per minute. "Hey, hey its ok. It was just a nightmare," he said softly.

"David? I can't…" she struggled to say but she couldn't catch her breath. Realizing she was hyperventilating, he rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a brown paper bag before going back to her and holding it to her face.

"Deep breaths… in and out," he instructed patiently. She did as she was told and it wasn't long till she finally calmed down.

"Are you ok?" he asked as she seemed to get a whole of her bearings.

"Yeah," she said, still sounding a little shaken up.

"Good," he said coldly as he got up and went into the dimly lit kitchen and started making some tea. She rolled her eyes at his childish behavior and got up. She sat on the stool as he placed a hot mug infront of her.

"Thank you," she said. "For what you did back there. No one's ever done anything like that for me before except for Henry." He looked at her confused. "He told me about the whole candle thing when I woke up from a nightmare a while back."

"I came in and saw you. I couldn't just leave you like that," he shrugged it off. She nodded and realized the heated water he used for the tea had already been heated.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked as he took a sip of his own half-filled mug.

"I'm just worried about Cora," he admitted. "She's powerful enough to destroy the whole town." At the mention of her mother, Regina suddenly found herself tracing the scar on her lip. After that incident, she guessed Cora felt bad for hurting her because after the foal was born she ended up letting Regina have it. That was how she had gotten Rocinante.

"Indeed she is," she mumbled, not being able to make eye contact.

"What was your nightmare about?" he asked, suddenly changing the subject. He didn't want to worry about Cora right now.

"Nothing," she said, her walls going back up at full force. He noticed the change in her and realized he hit a sensitive subject. "Thanks for the tea but I'm just going to go back to bed."

He nodded and right before she could leave he couldn't help but ask, "Did you ever love Snow?" She looked at him, not exactly following what he meant.

"While you were raising her," he clarified. "Did you ever love her?" She looked at him, not knowing how to answer that. Maybe she did once but with all that happened between them it was hard to tell if she genuinely loved her or if she just loved her because she had to.

"Honestly I don't know," she said softly. Accepting that answer for now, he knew she wasn't going to tell him anything else. Placing his cup in the sink, he said goodnight and went back to the bed he now shared with Snow. He was careful not to wake her as he slowly got under the covers and pulled her close against him.

"David…" she murmured, her voice full of sleep. "Are you ok?" It was amazing how she could sense when he was upset even when she was asleep.

"Regina was having a night terror. It freaked her out so bad she was hyperventilating. I think it had to do with Cora." Snow seemed to be more awake at the mention of her stepmother.

"Cora is the most controlling cold hearted person I've ever met," she whispered. "Before she left the castle I remember how she used to treat Regina. She couldn't go anywhere or do anything. Even though she became the Evil Queen, I'm just grateful she gave me a normal childhood. I remember once when I was young she and I snuck into the kitchen to bake a cake for one of the servant's birthday. She loved cooking but my father felt that it wasn't right for a Queen to be doing a servant's job so she was never allowed near the kitchen. We had so much fun not knowing whether we'll get caught or not. She taught me how to make my first anything. I've never gave cooking a second thought before that night."

"Sounds like she was a wonderful mother," he said softly.

"Yeah, she was…" Snow's voice cracked as she remembered all the times Regina played with her, soothed her, and was just basically there for her whether she needed a friend or a mother. "Sometimes I just see how she is with Henry and can't help but wish I had that relationship with her again. I miss her so much but she's just…" She trailed off, not knowing the right words to describe her stepmother's reasons for suddenly turning on her.

"She's just in a dark place right now," David finished for her. "Revenge is a dark road and we're lucky that she's coming back from it but I don't think she'll change enough to forgive you."

"Yeah, I know…" she whispered as tears suddenly streamed down her cheeks. David didn't say anything as he gently pulled her close, holding her until she had fallen into a restless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 Let Go

**Here's the... well if you like to call it... "The calm" before the storm. The action is going up a notch in the next chapter so get ready! Thank you again for all the recent favorites and followers. I love that you're taking the time to read this. Thank you for reviewing. As I said it really does keep me going.**

**Carlet - I'm glad you asked that question because I found myself wondering the exact same thing before writing this. I really think Regina must have cared for Snow at one point but after Daniel died and everything else that came with it, it had tainted it like we've seen on the show. Although, I feel like they must have had some kind of bond because Regina did end up raising her and then theres the way Snow sought comfort in Regina after her dad died. In the show Regina might have been pretending to love her, but in this story I'm just going to take it in a whole different direction. I hope this answer makes sense.**

**Ailec-12 - It is a shame. We'll never know what kind of relationship they could've had if Cora had never interfered. Sadly they might never forgive each other but hopefully they can find some kind of truce. I would love to see something like that in the very last season.**

**CharmingFamily - I'm so happy you like my story so far. I hope you like this interaction between Snow and Regina. Let me know what you think!:)**

* * *

Chapter 10 Let Go

Regina woke up early the next morning to the smell of coffee and pancakes coming from the kitchen. She sat up to see Snow sipping from her mug as she prepared breakfast. They made eye contact for just a second before Regina got up and went into the bathroom without a word. She leaned against the door in frustration. She needed to take care of Cora soon because living like this with Snow White was tearing her up. Stepping up to the mirror, she looked at her reflection and for some reason was surprised at the change she saw in her. She no longer wore a mask of anger and confidence. She didn't look like the Evil Queen or the Mayor. Now she just looked like Regina. The pain she so clearly saw in her eyes suddenly angered her and she suddenly couldn't stop her fist from flying into the mirror.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked in alarm. She was just coming down the stairs when she heard the bathroom mirror shattering. She looked at Snow in confusion before approaching the bathroom door.

"Who's in there?" she whispered to Snow.

"Regina," she replied, her brows furrowed in concern.

"Regina?" Emma said, knocking softly on the door. "Are you ok?" There was no answer except for the sound of the shower going on. Shrugging, she decided to let her be and went into the kitchen.

"Did something happen?" she asked as she sat at the counter and dug into the plate of pancakes Snow set in front of her.

"No, she just looked at me and then went into the bathroom without a word," Snow explained as she also placed a steaming mug of coffee in front of Emma. Snow knew she was probably still shaken up from the nightmare David said she had or she was still mad about having to stay here tonight. Snow sighed, knowing it was the latter.

"Dammit," she grumbled as she tried to keep the fresh batch of pancakes from burning. Emma raised an eyebrow as she watched her mother struggle with breakfast.

"You never burn pancakes. Are you ok? Did you two get in another fight?" she questioned her.

"No," Snow sighed. "It's just the way she looked at me made me feel as if I'm the worse person in the world."

"Why does she hate you?" Emma asked softly.

"All she wanted was to be happy and I took everything from her."

"Don't you think you're being too hard on yourself? She cursed an entire world and sent them to Maine. She took everything from us. Shouldn't that be enough for her?"

"Apparently, no," Snow said and Emma could see sadness flashing in her eyes.

"You know… maybe since she's trying to change and all…" At her daughter's words Snow looked up in alarm.

"No," she said, remembering the overwhelming emotions that Regina had unintentionally shared with her last night. "It's not going to happen."

"Why not? Maybe if you just talked to her…"

"She hates me Emma!" she exclaimed a little too loudly than she expected. She automatically glanced at the bathroom door before turning her gaze back to Emma.

"How do you know she won't forgive you if you just talk to her?"

"Because I felt everything she was feeling when she blasted me with her magic last night," she blurted out before she can stop herself.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Snow put her hand on her forehead, trying to ease the sudden headache she was getting.

"She probably couldn't control it but I felt every single emotion that had to do with her turning into the Evil Queen and honestly Emma for someone to go through so much like she had its impossible to forgive the person that was responsible for ruining her life in the first place. Too much happened between us and nothing is ever going to change that." Emma let those words hang heavily in the air and before anything could be said, Regina walked out of the bathroom.

"You need a new mirror," she grumbled as she walked into the kitchen and poured herself some coffee. Suddenly catching sight of the burning pancakes, Regina sighed in annoyance and roughly turned down the pilot. Snow just looked at her in shock before turning her attention to the food. She hadn't realized she had the pilot on so high. Having Regina here was really getting to her.

"What happened in there?" Emma asked skeptically.

"I had a moment," Regina said in a clipped unemotional voice as she took a sip of her coffee. Emma and Snow exchanged glances as they noticed she wasn't making eye contact and the fact that her right fist was red and full of cuts.

"Must have been one hell of a moment," Emma quipped, not noticing the glare Regina shot at her when Henry suddenly rushed down the stairs.

"Eat Henry and then I'll drive you to the bus stop. David and I have to stop at the station anyway." Henry nodded at Emma's words as he rushed over and hugged Regina.

"Will you be here when I get back?" he asked as he looked up at her, his arms still wrapped around her waist. She nodded, giving him a small smile as she let go. They both sat at the counter as Snow put a plate of pancakes in front of each of them. She turned off the stove before grabbing Emma's arm and leading her to the front door where Regina or Henry couldn't over hear them. At that moment David came out and joined them.

"What's going on?" he asked, glancing at a smiling Regina as Henry happily told her about a project they were doing at school.

"You can't leave me here alone with her," Snow told Emma, her eyes full of panic.

Emma snorted in amusement. "What is she going to do? Poison you?"

Snow gasped. "Emma, that's not funny!"

"Look, we're just going to be gone for a little while. You'll be fine," Emma said as she grabbed her jacket off the hook and put it on. David did the same before taking his wife's hand.

"We'll be back before you know it," he said softly as he kissed her cheek. The contact was nice but did little to calm her nerves.

"Ready Henry?" Emma asked as she grabbed her car keys.

"Yeah," he said. He took a sip of his orange juice before rushing towards Emma. Snow's panic intensified but there was nothing she could do as she watched her family leave. The apartment was then engulfed in a tense silence as the door closed. She turned to Regina who didn't even seem to notice they were alone. Either that or she just chose not to acknowledge it. Clearing her throat, Snow went back to the kitchen and kept herself occupied with cleaning up. Regina didn't once look at her or even acknowledge her. She just pushed her food around the plate with her fork, her gaze focused on the food but really, she seemed to be far away from here. It was then that Snow remembered her injured hand. She went into the bathroom for the first aid kit, being careful not to step in the broken glass. She couldn't help but wonder why Regina felt the need to break it. She retrieved the kit from under the sink and took it out to Regina. She approached her and before she can say anything Regina looked up at her, meeting her gaze. Snow couldn't believe what she saw in those normally dark eyes... eyes that were always void of any emotion besides anger and hatred. She saw brokenness and she suddenly felt as if she didn't know this woman at all.

"Can I…" Snow asked, tilting her head towards her injured hand. Regina's face changed from broken to that mask she wore so well.

"Of course not. I can do it myself," she said. She took the kit from Snow and started mending her hand. It wasn't that bad but it hurt like hell and the cuts were deep enough to get a serious infection if not treated right away. Snow watched as Regina cleaned the wounds with an alcohol cleansing wipe before attempting to bandage her hand herself.

"Dammit," Regina whispered in frustration as she struggled on getting the bandage on with one hand.

"Here let me," Snow said, reaching out to her but Regina quickly pulled away. She stood, putting distance between them and Snow could see the anger flashing in her eyes.

"I'm just trying to help!" Snow snapped impatiently. She met Regina's dark angry gaze. In this moment in time she couldn't help but feel like she was staring at the Evil Queen.

"What makes you think I need any help from you?" she sneered. The murderous vibe she was getting from the former Queen would have sent anyone running but Snow knew it was all just an act. The anger… the hatred… It was all just a mask to hide what she was too afraid to let herself feel. Snow didn't step down. Instead, she walked towards Regina and found herself taking her injured hand.

"Give it a rest Regina," she said but Regina furiously pulled away. Snow wouldn't let go even after she managed to wrap up her hand.

"Let go!" Regina cried as she kept fighting her and the next thing she knew Snow had her in a tight hug. Regina immediately stiffened at the contact. Mixed emotions swirled within her. The hate, anger, and grief were fighting against the love she had once felt for Snow so long ago. Somehow that love was lost when Daniel had died and replaced by blame and a hungry need for vengeance that left a void in her heart. She couldn't help but wonder if the love was always there… just hidden behind the darkness that took over her soul. Tears welled up in her eyes and before they could fall she abruptly pulled away and walked out the door without so much of a glance towards Snow.


	11. Chapter 11 Let Me Be Here For You

**8 pages just for you! I usually write this much for my House fics but its like two chapters in one for this story lol Enjoy and let me know what you think. I'll update soon :)**

* * *

Chapter 11 Let Me Be Here For You

Tears assaulted her face as she walked down the street and away from Snow's apartment building. Angrily wiping them away, Regina put on her mask that kept her void of any emotion. She couldn't deal with the swirl of emotions and doubts that she had felt when Snow hugged her. So instead of dealing with them she did what she always did. She pushed them away and let her desire for revenge take over. Unfortunately now that she was on the road to redemption, revenge was out of the question. So she did the only thing she could do, she went home.

* * *

"Emma! Regina stormed out hours ago and she hasn't come back. What if Cora goes after her?" Snow said worriedly as soon as she and David walked through the door of the loft.

"What do you mean she stormed off?" Emma asked. Damn, they were supposed to track down Cora today so that they can move on with the plan. Sighing, she guessed it would have to wait till they found Regina.

"I don't know… we just…" Snow struggled, not knowing how to describe what just happened. Emma pulled out her cell and hit Regina's name on her contacts with a little more force than she meant to.

"Great, she turned off her phone," Emma grumbled. She hanged up and narrowed her eyes at Snow. "What exactly did happen?"

* * *

After explaining what had happened, Emma decided to go look for her before Cora did first. She spent the whole morning looking for Regina until she was forced to abandon the task all together to deal with the daily issues at the station. When she was finally able to leave the station for the day it was the late evening. After searching a few places, she finally decided to give the mansion a try. She knew it wasn't likely that Regina would be there. She was smart and always a step ahead in the game but maybe just maybe the former Queen just didn't care anymore. So Emma found her herself knocking on the front door of the mansion. There was no answer and just like before, the door was unlocked.

"Regina?" Emma called out as she searched the house before finally going upstairs. It was dark and the only light she could see was seeping from under the office door. "Regina, are you in there," she said softly as she opened the door. What she saw was a complete shock. Regina was sitting at her desk with a few empty bottles of wine in front of her along with a full one. She held a half filled glass in her hand and didn't seem to notice Emma walking towards her. She noticed Regina's dark blood shot eyes were glazed over and she knew she had been crying.

"What are you doing here Ms. Swan?" she asked so softly Emma could barely hear her. Her words were slurred and Emma knew it was from the alcohol.

"Are you drunk?" she asked. Regina only chuckled at those words, almost sounding crazy as she finished off her glass.

"What do you care if I am?" she asked, her words full of the confidence she held as Mayor but was lace with some other kind of emotion that Emma couldn't recognize.

"We need you to help us stop Cora… Henry needs you," she said while Regina poured herself another glass.

"Everyone needs me," she mumbled before taking a drink. "All they do is take take take… Never caring about how I feel. Well I hate to break it to you but I gave more than I could give and it still wasn't enough."

"Is this about what happened with Mary Margaret?" Emma asked straight out, not at all liking this version of Regina.

"It's so much more than that," she slurred, drinking the last of the wine in her glass. Emma sat on the chair in front of her desk and watched as Regina once again filled up her glass.

"Really, like what?" she asked. Regina looked at her in disbelief. Why the hell would this woman even care? Yet, Emma didn't back down. She quickly downed her drink and attempted to poor another one but Emma grabbed the bottle from her shaking hands. "That's it I'm cutting you off."

Emma could see the anger flashing in her eyes and before she knew it Regina stood so fast that the chair fell to the floor with a bang making her get up from her own chair. Regina then grabbed her glass and Emma jumped as she violently threw it against the wall. She watched as it shattered and fell to the floor.

"Why are you doing this? You don't care about me or what I have to say!" she yelled. At those angry words Emma turned away from the broken glass and met Regina's gaze. Through all the anger she saw regret. From what Snow had told her and the way Regina was acting she was starting to figure it out.

"Something happened back in the apartment. When Mary Margaret hugged you, you felt something you haven't felt in a long time… something you buried along ago with the need of revenge and now that you're trying to change, revenge is out of the question so you turned to alcohol to keep those feelings away. Am I right?" Regina looked at her, her face frozen as she tried to figure out how Emma managed to read her like a book. She hated that she was right and because she was too stubborn to admit it she smiled, her walls going up once again. The mask she often wore was now visible to Emma.

"No, you're not," Regina sneered in an evil kind of calm that sent shivers down her spine. Emma didn't break the eye contact though and by doing that, she knew Regina was lying.

"You can keep those walls up and hide behind that mask all you want. I can still tell when you're lying to me." Regina went from emotionless to angry in less than a second and if it wasn't for the alcohol then she would've been more intimidating.

"Get out!" she cried as she quickly approached Emma. The tears she's been holding in were now suddenly flowing freely down her cheeks. "Get away from me and don't come back." Emma gasped in surprise when Regina weakly shoved her. She really is drunk, Emma realized because she knew the former Mayor could have done so much better.

"Regina! Stop!" Emma yelled as the other woman weakly started hitting her.

"You have no right… You don't know what I had to go through… I was forced to give up everything! It's her fault!"

"Stop this!" Emma snapped, grabbing Regina's fist. Her cries of anger suddenly turned into sobbing and Emma was almost knocked over when Regina suddenly hugged her. _Nice… so this is drunk Regina, _Emma thought sarcastically as she awkwardly put her arms around her. Regina suddenly decided to put all her weight on Emma and she struggled to keep both of them up. Her sobs turned into soft crying and Emma's anger started to fade. She didn't know if it was the pathetic way she turned to alcohol or if it was the crying that sounded so broken that made her just feel bad for the woman in her arms.

"Come, let's get you home," she said softly.

* * *

Emma was a little worried how Regina would react when she would see Snow but that problem disappeared the moment she pulled into the driveway. Regina had passed out and Emma was praying she wouldn't be sick all over the car. It was late into the night and she was hoping Henry would be in bed. She didn't want him seeing his adoptive mother like this and she definitely didn't feel up to the million questions she knew he would be asking. She stepped out of the car, slamming her door shut before walking to Regina's door. She opened it and started to shake her awake.

"Regina? Come on, we're home." She didn't budge so Emma unbuckled her seatbelt and attempted to get her out herself. For such a thin woman she was like deadweight. Giving up, she pulled out her cell and called David.

"Emma? Are you ok?" he asked, his voice full of concern. She could hear Snow asking if it was her on the other end.

"Yeah but Regina is passed out in the car and I can't move her. Can you come down and help me?"

"She's passed out?" he asked in alarm. "What happened? Did Cora find her?"

"No… nothing like that. She just had too much to drink. Tell Mary Margaret to have the bed ready."

"Oh… ok," he said, the relief evident in his voice that it didn't have anything to do with Cora. "I'll be down in a sec."

"Kay, thanks," she said before hanging up. She was leaning against the passenger's door when David rushed over a few minutes later.

"Where is she?" he asked. She moved from her spot, tilting her head towards the door. He opened it and just stared in surprise at the woman who had caused his family so much pain in the past. Now she just looked small and broken… nothing at all like the Evil Queen he come to fear and even hate.

"Where did you find her?" he asked as he carefully took her in his arms and pulled her out of the car. At that moment she started to come out of it.

"Dav… what's going on…" she slurred, her voice barely even above a whisper. She lifted her head weakly, her eyes suddenly full of panic.

"Shh… it's ok Regina. It's just me," he said softly, trying not show how uncomfortable he felt through his words. She started to calm down as they entered the building and descended the stairs. Regina eyes were barely open and Emma could see they were glazed over as if she had no idea what was going on. She opened the door and Emma was relieved to see that Henry was nowhere around. Snow must have made sure he was in bed before they brought Regina in.

"Oh my god what happened? Is she ok?" Snow asked as she barely finished setting up the sofa bed. David laid her down and Regina's head lolled to the side. Her eyes were closed as she started to lose consciousness once again.

"She's just wasted," Emma said bitterly as she rolled Regina onto her side. She guess Regina wasn't completely gone because she softly groaned in discomfort.

"Well good night," she said heading to the stairs.

"Wait, aren't you going to take care of her?" Snow asked. Emma turned, her eyes falling on Regina before settling on Snow.

"I did. I put her on her side," she shrugged. Snow could see the exhaustion in her daughter's eyes and even though she didn't want to be anywhere near her stepmother right now, she didn't protest.

"Oh, ok I'll keep an eye on her tonight. Go get some sleep." Emma gave her a small grateful smile before rushing upstairs to her sleeping son. David then kissed her cheek and decided to shower before going to bed. It was just her and her stepmother once again only this time one of them was unconscious.

"Ok Regina. It's just you and me," she whispered as she moved to the end of the bed and pulled off her boots. She carefully set them beside the bed before moving closer to Regina. She then started to take off her jacket, lifting her limp body slightly off the bed.

"What… doing," she slurred incoherently with her eyes still closed.

"I'm just taking your jacket off. Go back to sleep," Snow whispered, scared to death that Regina was going to freak out once she realized who she was. Fortunately Regina was just too out of it to care. She didn't say anything as Snow laid her back down on her side. She thought about changing her into her pajamas but then changed her mind knowing that Regina wouldn't like waking up and realizing someone had changed her. Finding out that it was Snow would make her furious so instead she just draped the blanket over her body. After retrieving a pale from the kitchen, she set it down on the floor next to Regina's face in case she gets sick later and placed the glass of water and aspirin that she had also retrieved, on the side table next to her. With everything done, she grabbed a blanket for herself and sat on the recliner. She watched as Regina slept and couldn't help but once again wonder what was going through her head when she had hugged her this morning. Why had she reacted so strongly? Why did she suddenly have the need to drown herself in alcohol? She looked at her features more closely, noticing that most of her make-up had faded. Her face was relaxed, free of the bitter frown she always seemed to wear. She was reminded of the young teenager that had saved her all those years ago… that young girl that she used to be. _She's still in there, _she found herself thinking the same words that she had told Regina years ago in the dungeons and now that Regina was taking this chance to change she hoped to get that girl back. Maybe not all of her but just some of who she was. Although, it still hurt to think that Regina well never forgive her. Sadly, it was too late for that and Snow didn't think she can ever fully forgive her either. She didn't know how long she was sitting there alone with her thoughts until David came out.

"Hey, are you coming to bed?" he asked, kissing her softly on the cheek.

"I'm going to stay here tonight," Snow said tiredly. "I don't feel comfortable leaving her alone. She could throw up and suffocate and we won't even know it." David looked skeptical at the idea of leaving them alone together which Snow had immediately caught on.

"She's unconscious David. She can't hurt me."

"I can stay up instead," he offered. She shook her head. Even if she were to go to bed she wouldn't be able to sleep. She can tell David was exhausted and there was no need for both of them to stay up.

"No honey, go to bed," she whispered, standing to kiss him goodnight. She can tell he didn't like this but he respected her wishes anyway and after saying goodnight he disappeared behind the curtain that was their bedroom. She then went into the kitchen to make some tea, the whole time lost in her thoughts and memories of a time where things were so simple. She carried her steaming mug to the living room and sat in the recliner. Her eyes settled on Regina once again and she couldn't help but remember the last time her stepmother was in this position. She was sick and her father quarantined her in the bedroom for the fear of him or Snow getting sick. It was just the flu but Regina had developed a really bad case of it. Snow had only been ten but she understood exactly how Regina was feeling and that it wasn't right for her father to be treating his wife like that. No matter how much she tried to talk to him, Snow wasn't allowed in there. He made it clear that he didn't want his precious daughter falling ill as well. So she snuck in late at night. Regina was lying on the bed practically lifeless. Snow had felt the sudden urge to comfort her so she climbed into bed and snuggled against her. She didn't care if she got sick herself. She just didn't want Regina to feel alone. Regina had woken the moment she felt Snow leaning against her. Snow could feel her fever radiating off of her.

_"Snow," she murmured weakly. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I just didn't want you to be alone," she whispered innocently._

_"But you'll get sick…" She could barely even finish that sentence._

_"I don't care," Snow whispered as she took Regina's clammy hand and gave it a comforting squeeze._

_"Your father won't like this… I'll be fine. Go before you get sick."_

_"Regina let me be here for you." She hugged her stepmother lovingly, her face buried against her chest. Regina didn't protest and Snow can feel her tensed body relaxing into their embrace._

_"Thank you Snow," Regina whispered weakly before falling into a fever induced sleep._

Snow was suddenly shaken from her memories when she noticed Regina had somehow rolled onto her back. Sighing, she put her tea on the side table before she stood up and cautiously approached her stepmother. Besides from that night, she had never seen Regina so vulnerable. Every emotion was out on the table and it was kind of unnerving for Snow. She was used to the hatred and the anger but not this. She gently took a whole of Regina and put her back on her side. She didn't even realize she was holding her breath until she was sure that the former Queen wasn't going to wake up. Relief and exhaustion washed over her and the moment she sat back down on the recliner she couldn't stop herself from falling asleep.

* * *

An hour later the sound of Regina weakly struggling to sit up woke Snow from her light sleep. Regina's face was pale and she seemed to be looking for something. Her eyes were darting furiously around the room. Realizing what was happening, Snow grabbed the pale and was by her side in less than a second. She held the pale under Regina's chin and held back her hair as she started to vomit.

"Breathe… just breathe…" Snow whispered as Regina struggled to catch her breath once she was done. She put the pale on the floor and helped Regina lay back down.

"Here, drink this," Snow said softly as she grabbed the water. Regina immediately stiffened at Snow's contact when she evaluated her head. Snow was aware of this as she moved the glass to her lips but instead of moving away or lashing out in anger, Regina accepted the water. Snow could tell it had to do with the alcohol in her system because Regina would have never let Snow do this. When she was done, Snow put down the glass and moved Regina back onto her side. Regina groaned in discomfort. Her eyes were closed and Snow wondered if she was even aware of what was happening. Snow picked up the pale and before she can leave Regina's soft incoherent voice stopped her.

"Thank you Snow," she said, practically sounding out of it. Snow turned to see Regina's eyes were still closed and her expression and body language still indicated that she was in fact still wasted. With a sad smile, she knew it was just the alcohol talking.

"Get some rest Regina," she said before taking the pale to the kitchen. She washed it quickly, trying so hard to keep the tears from streaming down her cheeks. Those words really got to her. They made her feel like a ten year old again with that notion of Regina loving her. It hurt that it had all been an illusion. Regina simply pretended to love her. All that time they spent together wasn't real. It was just a sick twisted way for Regina to cope before finally taking her dads life and moving forward with her plan to kill her. With these thoughts in mind, she took the newly washed pale and placed it back on the floor besides Regina before locking herself in the bathroom. For the first time in a long time she cried for her stepmother.

* * *

The moment Snow closed the bathroom door, Cora took that opportunity to appear. If Regina wasn't so out of it she would have felt her mother watching her the whole time. Cora leaned over her daughter, her hand gently caressing her face.

"Oh sweetheart, what have you done to yourself," she whispered. Those words and the feel of her mother's hand on her cheek woke Regina up and for the first time that night she seemed to be aware.

"Mother," she whispered, her eyes flashing with fear and disbelief and before she can even do anything else Cora took her in her arms and disappeared, leaving behind an empty bed.

* * *

Snow had finally managed to control her tears long enough to step out of the bathroom and as she did that her face turned pale with fear. There was no way Regina could have got up and left without anyone hearing her.

"Emma!" she cried, rushing to the sofa bed as if that would explain Regina's sudden disappearance. Emma came rushing down the stairs with Henry right behind her. David had heard her distressed cry and was by her side in a flash.

"What? What happened?" Emma asked, her voice full of panic.

"Regina, she's gone. I just went into the bathroom for a second and she was gone." Hearing this, David rushed to the door and opened it. He looked down from the railing hoping to see if she was down there.

"I don't see her," he announced as he came in.

"Great, she's probably halfway into town right now," Emma said as she started to grab her jacket. Henry looked panicked and Snow couldn't resist pulling him into her arms to comfort him.

"No Emma, she was too out of it to sit up on her own, let alone stand. There's no way she could've walked out of here without any of us hearing her. Besides, she wouldn't even been able to get far. David would have seen her on the stairs outside."

"Are you saying that she was kidnapped?" Henry asked, pulling away to meet her eyes. Snow's eyes softened before looking at her daughter.

"Cora," she whispered angrily. Snow didn't want to believe what Emma had just said but if it was true then they needed to find her fast. Regina was in a fragile state right now and she didn't want to know what would happen under Cora's influence.


	12. Chapter 12 That Hidden Fear

**Another long chapter for you all. I'm getting better lol I despise tiny chapters as much as the next person but now that I finally settled on a plot, this fic is getting a little easier to write. Read this chapter carefully because you never know what kind of hidden hints you'll find that has to do with my super awesome plot lol I admit I was making this up as I go along :P Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I love that you care enough to spend your time reading this. I really appreciate it.**

**Cortez2010 - I'm glad you're enoying it so far!**

**Morgauza - I'm glad I got you wanting more of this but suddenly I feel like I'm enabling you with this chapter haha :P Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**Ailec-12 - I'm glad you love that part. I loved writing it and I don't know about you but I would look forward to another flashback in the near future ;)**

**Miss Poisonous - Thank you so much for that wondeful review! It made me so happy. I love that you're enjoying this. I don't know how it happened but I think it might be turning into a Snow/Regina fic and how they'll come to tolerate each other. I orignally didn't plan for that but I'm telling you, this fic has a life of its own lol I love that your review made me stop whatever I was doing and take out my laptop to work on the next chapter. Honestly, I've never done that before so here's a big thank you for curing my brief writers block.**

**To all my silent readers that I know are out there - Enjoy and please review. Let me know what you would like to see and maybe... just maybe I can fit it into the storyline.**

* * *

Chapter 12 That Hidden Fear

Regina woke up with a pounding headache, not to mention the nasty feeling of nausea. She groaned and turned to lie on her side on the hard bed that somehow felt different. She opened her eyes and was confused as she took in her surroundings. She didn't recognize where she was let alone how she got here. Damn, how much did she drink? All she remembered from last night were flashes of Emma in her office, a glass shattering, being in David's arms, and Snow taking care of her but mostly she couldn't stop thinking about that time she had the flu many years ago when she was Queen and a young Snow sneaking into the bedchambers to be with her. Still, as absurd as those images were, none of them explained how she got here. She sat up from the small bed and realized she was on some kind of ship. She wasn't sure what was more disturbing, the horrid images of Snow White taking care of her or waking up on this ship without any recollection on how she got here. She sighed, even though she hated Snow she was amazed that she even took care of her after everything she put her and her family through_. _

_I must still be drunk,_ she thought as she just realized what had gone through her head. Bracing herself for the dizziness, she slowly began to stand. The room felt like it was spinning and she thought for sure she was going be sick. Taking a deep breath, she willed herself to keep the sickness down. She couldn't afford to be weak in this situation. She was about to reach into her pocket for her phone but then realized she wasn't wearing her jacket or her boots. She was just wearing the black slacks and white blouse she had walked out of Snow's apartment with yesterday morning. With sock clad feet she rushed to the door, desperately pulling at the knob. She was locked in and she was really starting to lose her tough façade over this situation.

"Give it a rest sweetheart. You aren't going anywhere," Cora's cool voice suddenly sounded from behind her. Clenching her fist, Regina tried to keep her anger under control. She needed to stay under control. The question of how she got here was suddenly answered as she briefly remembered seeing her mother's face at some point last night. She knew Cora must have kidnapped her unless… No! They wouldn't hand her over willingly to Cora. Snow and her Prince were too noble but then after everything she put them through… after everything she did…

"Honestly Regina. Haven't I taught you anything? There is never a reason to succumb to such weakness," she scolded her. She was talking about the alcohol and she wasn't too impressed with her daughter passing out on her the moment she brought her here last night. She didn't approve of the weakness she had demonstrated and couldn't help but wonder where she had gone wrong with this child. Regina looked away, smirking in disbelief.

"You kidnapped me and the first thing you do is berate me for being weak. Have you ever thought that maybe you're the reason I needed to forget."

"Of course not my dear because I wasn't the reason," she said as she approached her daughter and put her hand under her chin, forcing her to look at her.

"Then what is?" Regina practically growled, furious that her mother had caught part of her lie. Snow had been the main reason she turned to the alcohol but Cora was always in the back of her mind.

"Snow White," Cora said evilly and Regina angrily pulled away from her mother's controlling touch.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Oh honey it's not what I want, it's what you want. Not only am I going to help you get your revenge I'm going to help you get your son back." Cora could see her resolve melting at the mention of her son.

"How?" she asked shakily. Cora smiled as she waved her hand over her daughter.

"By embracing who are you are your majesty." Regina felt the dark magic rushing over her and taking over her soul but she fought it. There was no way she was letting it take control again. She looked down and was surprised to see herself dressed in a black stylish dress. Her make-up was beautifully done and her hair was long and styled. She was the Evil Queen.

"This is not who I am anymore!" she snapped angrily. "I don't care about revenge! I just want Henry and the only way to get him back is to redeem myself. I don't need your help and I definitely don't need magic." Her words were sincere and confident and she couldn't help the smirk from growing on her lips as Cora grew frustrated. She kept her guard up as Cora stepped up to her. She reached out and Regina flinched as Cora traced the scar on her lip.

"I knocked some sense into you once Regina. Don't make me do it again," she said, her voice dangerously low.

"Is that a threat?" Regina asked, her voice sounding just as dangerous. Cora only laughed as she stepped back.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice dear. I'm your mother and I'm going to help you whether you like it or not."

"No!" she growled. "Stay away from them. Stay away from Henry or…"

"Or what? You'll kill me? You don't even have the nerve to use magic anymore," she taunted her as she waved her hand, transforming her back into Regina. She was seething by now and she can feel the magic practically flowing in her veins. Surely Henry would understand if she used it this just this once. It was after all for her protection and his as well. Cora seemed to realize what was happening because before Regina even had the chance Cora flicked her wrist. In a flash, Regina's hands were tied behind her back and a heavy old necklace suddenly appeared around her neck. She wasn't giving up. A stupid necklace and some rope weren't going to stop her. She focused on her burning her bounds but all she felt instead was her magic suddenly draining. She kept willing her magic, desperately trying to escape but with each attempt she can feel herself growing weaker. She looked up at her mother, anger and hate evident on her face.

"What did you do!" Cora remained calm as she stepped up to Regina and lightly touched the necklace.

"This pendent is enchanted. It'll not only drain your magic, it'll drain your energy, making you weak and powerless. When you're ready to accept my help then I'll think about releasing you but just so you know the longer you wear it the sicker you become."

Regina was so focused on her mother that she didn't even realize Hook coming in. She didn't even get the chance to say anything as he brought his hook down, hitting her hard on the back of the head.

"I hope you know what you're doing," he said as he picked the unconscious former Queen.

"Of course I do," she sneered as she opened the gate to the hold of his ship. Once he descended the stairs, he ignored the beaten man and roughly put Regina down.

* * *

"Gold!" Emma growled furiously as she entered the shop with her parents right behind her.

"And what do I owe for this lovely visit?" he asked sarcastically as Emma approached him.

"Regina's gone. We think Cora took her and we need your help finding her."

"And why would I help her?" he asked, obviously still angry at what the former Queen had done to Belle.

"Because if Cora is here then I'm guessing Hook is too and we both know who he's after." Gold gave her a hard gaze. It made him angry that she was right. He'd rather just let his former apprentice suffer at the hands of her mother after what she done but he knew just as much as Emma that Cora could turn her against all of them. Not only could Regina destroy the town, she could hurt Belle as well and he wasn't about to lose her again, not when he just got her back. After all, he knew Regina was the key to the final battle between good and evil.

* * *

"Regina?" Archie's soft voice sounded in their temporary prison. She was just starting to come around. Her head was pounding and her body was already starting to feel weak. "Regina… wake up." Is that concern in his voice, she found herself wondering. Of course it is. He's a conscience. Wait a minute! He's supposed to be dead! Her eyes snapped open in panic and Archie could see the fear and pain in her brown eyes. He was tied to the wall while she was lying on the floor across from him. He wasn't even sure if she was breathing which why he was trying to get her to wake up.

"Hey, hey its ok. It's just me," he said softly as she fearfully looked around the room. It was as if she were expecting Cora to be there.

"Archie? But you're dead," she said in surprise.

"Cora kidnapped me," he explained as she struggled to sit up. With her hands behind her back it seemed impossible but she managed to do it. "Are you ok?" he asked, suddenly noticing how pale she looked.

"Never get hit in the head while you're hung-over," she whispered as she put her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. This headache wasn't going away any time soon now that Hook made it worse. Although, she didn't tell him how this power sucking necklace was already taking its toll on her. She can feel her energy draining especially since she was still weak from last night.

"You're hung-over?" he asked curiously making her smirk in amusement. She opened her eyes and noticed for the first time how beaten he looked. His face was bruised and not to mention the dry blood from the deep gash on the side of his forehead. Sure Archie drove her crazy but she was going to kill Hook for doing this to him. If only they can escape first.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen to you," she said quietly, not being able to make eye contact. She almost seemed embarrassed by the apology and he knew this was a big step for her. So he smiled, not saying anything that will embarrass her even more and make her lash out or something. They just sat there in a comfortable silence and Archie could see Regina weakening as time passed.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked, his eyes full of concern. She was slouching against the wall.

"Yeah… I'm just great," she murmured, trying to sound sarcastic. He can tell it was taking a lot of energy for her to talk. Just as he was starting to wonder if Hook had done more damage than they thought, Cora suddenly appeared in a mist of purple smoke. Archie quickly turned his gaze away from her for fear of her hurting him. He heard Regina groan in annoyance at her presence and took that moment to glance at her. He can see the conflicting emotions of fear and strength in her eyes. He knew that as much as Regina feared this woman she wouldn't dare show weakness.

"I see my little spell is working just fine," she said, her eyes flashing with an evil kind of satisfaction and Archie suddenly felt disgusted that a mother would do this to their own child, although he had no idea what she was talking about. Regina wasn't looking so good anymore and he now realized it was Cora's doing. At her mother's cruel words, Regina attempted to sit up, determined to show her strength.

"Hardly," she said back. Her attitude must have really angered Cora because before Archie knew it Cora roughly took her daughters arm and disappeared in a cloud of purple.

* * *

"Are you insane!" Emma snapped. "I could barely handle activating that dream catcher let alone sensing Regina and summoning her here."

"It'll work," Gold said. "All you have to do is will her to you."

"And why can't you do it?" Snow asked, her eyes shining with distrust for the imp.

"Because long ago our little Queen cast a protection spell against me. I can no long summon her which leaves you," he explained, directing the last part of his answer towards Emma.

"Why should we trust you?" David suddenly spoke up.

"No…" Emma said, preventing Gold from answering. Her gaze had never left his face as her father questioned him. "He's telling the truth and right now this is our only option. Who knows the kind of damage Cora has already done."

* * *

Regina yelled out in agony as her mother's magic hit her yet again. She was sucking the energy out of her just like the necklace was doing but only in a much faster pace. She needed her to be weak so that she can give into the darkness that she knew was still inside her. She needed her daughter to be the Evil Queen if she wanted her plan to work. It felt like hours, but really it's only been a few minutes since her mother had brought her back to the room she woke up in and started torturing her. She was on the floor gasping for air as the last of the magic invaded her body. She wasn't sure she can keep doing this. Cora approached her and knelt down to her level.

"Just say the words darling and all off this will end. All you have to do is let me help you." Her body was shaking from the pain as she looked up and met her mother's gaze. Her face was full of anger and rage, the kind of rage that was only seen on the Evil Queen.

"Never," she gasped. "I will never join you. Torture me all you want mother but it won't make me come back to you." Cora's face contorted into a mix of emotions that Regina had never seen…anger, betrayal, and maybe even a little fear. She looked up at her in confusion. Fear? What would Cora be afraid of? Those questions disappeared as her mother stood and furiously unleashed her magic on her. The white light that shot from Cora's hands hit Regina in the chest. Her whole body lit up and spasmed as the power drained her energy. It was more violent than before as if her mother was channeling all her frustration through her. Pain exploded within her as she felt the harsh magic tearing her apart from the inside. The pain was getting unbearable by each agonizing second and Regina couldn't stop the loud scream from escaping her lips.

* * *

Archie could hear the screaming from where he was held prisoner. That earth shattering agonizing scream at the end though was enough to convince him that maybe Cora decided to finally end her daughters suffering. To his relief, he was proved wrong when purple smoke appeared revealing an unconscious Regina. Cora must have sent her back down here the moment she passed out. He did a quick check over the former Queen. She looked drained and sickly looking. Her body was shaking and her face was deathly pale. By the sheen of sweat on her forehead, he can tell she had a fever.

"Regina?" he called, desperately pulling at his bounds so that he can help her. Unfortunately it was no use and all he could do was watch over her from the distance.

Regina could hear Archie's voice ringing in her ears. It sounded so distant even though she knew he was only a few feet away. She groaned in discomfort as he kept calling her, trying to wake her. Using whatever strength she had left, she managed to open her eyes. Everything was a blur and she was suddenly aware of how warm she felt. The sickness that her mother had warned her about was now hitting her at full force. She couldn't stop shaking and the pain that she had felt earlier was now throbbing through her whole body. It wasn't as intense from when her mother was torturing her but yet it was still there, just turned down a notch. It was then that she realized her mother wasn't done. She knew she would be back. She suddenly began to panic, all thoughts of not showing weakness were gone. She wouldn't be able to survive another round and if anything were to happen… Henry would be left unprotected. His family wasn't powerful enough to protect him against someone as powerful as Cora.

"Henry!" she cried out, her voice sounding so weak and anguished.

"Regina! Look at me," Archie's concerned voice sounded in the room just as he realized she was starting to panic. This wasn't the Evil Queen or Mayor Mills, this was Regina and he needed to calm her down. "We're going to get out of here. She's not getting anywhere near Henry."

She started to protest but he interrupted her. "I know you Regina and I know you won't let anything happen to him. Just don't give up now. You're strong."

Those words seemed to calm her because the fear in her eyes slowly disappeared and were replaced by a glassy look of sickness and all he could do was watch. He couldn't comfort her or do everything in his power to make her better. He wanted to break free from these bounds and rip that cruel necklace off her neck but he couldn't, he was powerless. So all he did was watch her battle the internal war of sickness raging through her weak body.

* * *

Emma had her eyes closed and was focusing on Regina just like Gold had told her. Everyone in the room was quiet as to not break Emma's concentration. She thought about every encounter she ever had with the former Mayor from the day they met all the way to the recent events of last night. She thought about the brokenness she had started to see in Regina as she tried so hard to change. She thought of the good mother she was towards Henry and the way she seemed to light up whenever he was around. She couldn't help the swirl of emotions welling up inside her. All the hate and anger she felt towards this woman was slowly fading into a kind of truce. She may not like her but she didn't hate her… not anymore. She suddenly started to feel it… the magic that Gold said she would feel. Her body felt like it was tingling and she suddenly felt stronger. It was as if she can do anything. She kept her eyes closed as she started to reel it in, forcing it to do what she wanted and it wasn't until she heard Snow's gasp that she opened her eyes. There on the floor was Regina.


	13. Chapter 13 Love Is Weakness

**Ok I'm not really satisfied with this chapter but after two drafts, it's the best I can do. I'm sorry it's so short. I'll try to make the next one longer. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I'll update soon!**

* * *

Chapter 13 Love Is Weakness

Archie lost track of how long they were down there. Regina was getting worse by each passing minute and he knew if Cora were to put her through another round of torture, chances were she wouldn't make it. It was as if Cora could read his thoughts because she had suddenly appeared. Regina looked up at her mother, raw fear shinning in her glazed eyes. She weakly began to struggle at her bounds and Archie realized with horror that she was desperately trying to activate her magic even if it killed her. Cora noticed it too because she let out an amused chuckle.

"Give it a rest darling you'll only wear yourself out."

"Get away from me," she gasped as Cora knelt down to her level and possessively took a hold of her chin, forcing her daughter to meet her gaze.

"You're capable of so much more. Let me help you Regina." Archie could see the rage clouding Regina's eyes and right when he was sure she was going to say something back, magic swirled around Regina and by the puzzled expression on Cora's face he knew it wasn't her doing. Regina looked just as confused as she suddenly made eye contact with Archie. He wasn't sure if he imagined it but he can see the emotional storm in her eyes that told him she didn't want to leave him here. It was as if she were trying to tell him she'll come back for him. After everything she put him through while he was treating Henry, he was sure that if she managed to escape she'll leave him here without looking back. After all, that is exactly what the Evil Queen would do but this wasn't the Evil Queen anymore. The promise in her eyes was genuine as she disappeared through the cloud of magic.

* * *

"Regina!" Emma's voice sounded above her but yet sounded so distant even though she was only a few feet away. Regina can hear someone rushing towards her but was suddenly stopped by the blurry image of Gold stopping them.

"Don't touch her."

"Why? What's going on?" she heard Emma ask, her voice full of confusion and frustration. The unfocused image of Gold hovered over her and she knew he was staring at the pendent that was sucking away at her very life-force, leaving her sick and powerless.

"The pendent is enchanted. Since Cora activated it, anyone but her who wields magic and touches it or the victim will have their energy and power drained from them." With gloved covered hands he carefully removed the necklace and Regina suddenly felt as if a weight as been lifted off her chest. She took a deep breath, desperately trying to relieve her strained lungs. That pendent had made her feel as if she were suffocating. Gold moved away and she guessed he went to go put the necklace away. At that moment she felt herself being slightly lifted and she realized someone was holding her head in their lap. She can feel their hand gently moving her hair out of her face before laying the back of their hand on her forehead. Someone else - she guessed David because of the blurry figure's build - was untying her hands and she hated herself the moment a whimper of pain sounded from her lips. The bounds were so tight that it hurt just to get them off.

"She's burning up!"

Snow's voice! She inwardly cringed that she was the one who was holding her. She wanted to flee from her stepdaughters embrace but yet her body wouldn't obey so instead she focused all her energy in trying to find her voice. She needed to warn them about Archie before it was too late. She let out another whimper but was immediately silenced by Snow's soft words telling her she was safe now… that it was going to be ok. She wanted to scream out in frustration. Everything was far from ok! Sure she was safe but Archie wasn't. He's alone with her mother. She winced as she felt Snow rubbing her sore and bruised wrists as she asked, "She's sick and weak! How can we help her?"

Is that panic in her voice? Regina dismissed it for now. Her main focus was gaining the strength to tell them about the poor man in the holding of Hook's ship. God, she hoped her mother hasn't done anything to hurt him yet. She can hear Gold saying something… something about magic, no Emma's magic. Her head was pounding too much to make sense of his conversation with Emma and all she got out of it was that with the help of a potion Emma was the only one that can help her.

"She's not going to make it till morning!" Emma's angry voice loudly sounded in the room. Gold must have had enough because he started talking in that low threatening voice he spoke in whenever he got defensive. It was impossible to hear when her heart was beating loudly in her ears. Her body was in so much pain and even though the feeling of being drained was gone, she felt beyond weak. The fever ravishing through her body made her feel as if she were close to being delirious. If her temp got any higher, she knew she would be. It was only a matter of time.

"Keep her fever down and I'll come over tomorrow once the potion is done and if you do manage to keep her alive I'll tell you what to do," Gold said and she realized he was now standing over her. She can feel his burning stare even though she could hardly make out his blurry face. A few more words were exchanged but Regina blocked them out. She needed to tell them now if Archie was to make it out of her mother's clutches alive. She took a shaky breath, feeling confident that she can maybe just say his name. She opened her mouth but no sound came out and right before she can start to panic Snow's voice stopped the bickering that had broken out between Emma, David, and Gold.

"Quiet! She's trying to say something." She leaned in closer and for once Regina was grateful that Snow was the one holding her because if it were anyone else they wouldn't have noticed her internal struggle to communicate.

"Archie… alive…" That was all she can say and it took energy that she didn't even have. She can feel herself drifting now that she got her message out but Snow wouldn't have it.

"Regina! Come on stay with me," she cried worriedly as she lightly tapped her cheeks in order to keep her from losing consciousness. The atmosphere in the room had changed the moment she said the word alive. They were shocked and panicked and she turned to see Emma trying to attempt something. Just by her posture, she realized Emma was trying to use her magic. She was the one who had summoned her and just as she was about to lose herself to darkness she saw and felt Emma's power. It wasn't till she saw Archie's form that she had finally closed her eyes.

* * *

Cora was seething with rage. Her whole plan had already backfired when it barely even begun. Now that Regina escaped, there was no way she'll be able to lure her back to the darkness that had consumed her heart. She was confident that once Regina gave in from the torture, she would be able to force her into killing Rumplestiltskin. By doing that, she knew Regina would be taken over by the Evil Queen completely. Hook grew impatient and since she didn't need Rumplestiltskin alive for plan B she allowed him to take his revenge on his own. She now knew that the only way to get her daughter on her side was to hurt her in the exact same way she did all those years ago. That night in the stables had changed Regina enough to head down that dark path she had taken and now it was time to remind her that love is weakness.


	14. Chapter 14 She Loved Me

**Sorry I took long. Life gets in the way but I'm here now :) Thank you once again for reading and reviewing. I love your feedback. One more week till OUAT! About time! lol I'm really excited to see Cora's influence on Regina. As much as I love her as the Evil Queen I do hope she doesn't go back to her old ways and continues to redeem herself for Henry. She deserves a happy ending.**

**Cortez2010 - I'm glad you think that. Thank you!**

**Rae325 - I love that you're enjoying the story and enjoy this next chapter! I'd love to hear your feedback.**

**CharmingFamily - It might be Henry, it might not be lol You just have to keep reading to find out ;)**

**Ailec-12 - Good I'm glad you like it. Out of all the chapters, that one was the hardest. Thank you so much!**

**Barbara Montgomery - You'll know soon enough... just not in this chapter lol sorry**

**Morgauza - Thank you for reading! This next chapter is a little on the angst side and it only gets worse so I think you'll enjoy it**

**impureevil - Thank you for the wonderful ideas. I don't think I can fit in a fire but the situation I have planned is a little like Regina having to make a choice. You'll see soon enough and its all angst so I know you'll love it. I love writing and reading angst too!**

**To all my silent readers - Thank you Thank you Thank you! Please review! I'm interested in hearing your feedback.**

* * *

Chapter 14 She Loved Me

"Quick take her to the bathroom," Snow ordered David as she, Emma, and David all walked into the apartment. David had an unconscious Regina in his arms and right away did what he was told. He gently laid her on the floor and let his wife and daughter take over.

"Mom?" Henry's panicked voice suddenly sounded from behind them. Emma turned to see Henry standing at the door, his eyes fixed on Regina in horror. Snow started to fill the tub with cold water and Emma was going to start striping her clothes but had stopped. "What happened? Is she going to be ok?"

"Henry…" she said, her eyes pleading for him to understand. They had no idea if Regina was going to make it through the night. David seemed to understand what his daughter wanted because he took Henry's hand and led him out of the bathroom.

"Is she going to die?" he asked, his voice shaking with fear as David knelt down to his level.

"She's strong Henry. We're going to get her through this."

"But what if..."

"She's not going to die," he said sternly as he got up and turned towards the bathroom. "I'm taking Henry out. Call me if anything," he said. The girls nodded and as soon as David closed the door Emma started to strip Regina down to her underwear and bra. It was then that she had noticed the bruises and old scars covering her body. She looked up at Snow and noticed the anger she saw in her eyes. Emma didn't have to ask who that anger was directed at. She just didn't understand how a parent could hurt their own child like this and for what? For power?

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Emma asked as they lifted Regina into the cold water.

"I hope so," Snow said as she put Regina's hair up in a messy bun and started pouring cold water down her neck and chest. Her fever was high and they had to get it down. After a while, they had managed to get her fever under control.

Emma put her hand on Regina's forehead. "It's still there but she's out of the danger zone for now. I think it's safe to get her out now."

"This is insane," Snow said, her voice full of defeat. She was by Regina's head where she was wiping her flushed face with a cold towel.

"Yeah, taking care of the woman who tried to kill you and took everything away from us with a curse? Yeah, it's pretty insane," Emma said sarcastically.

"It's not just that," Snow said, completely missing the sarcasm. "It's Cora. I remember how she used to treat Regina before she disappeared and honestly now that I look back I don't know how I could've missed it. She was abusive to her daughter not just emotionally but physically too. It's no wonder she turned into the Evil Queen."

"Still, being abused isn't an excuse for what she's done. I have people coming down to the station and telling me the things she's done to either them or their family and it's just…"

"I know it's not an excuse," Snow interrupted her. "But it wasn't just the abuse, it's everything that came along with it and what I have done. All her life she's been controlled by her mother, by Rumplestiltskin, and my father. All she wanted was to be free and the only way she can get it was through power. She just went down the wrong path with it." Emma stayed quiet, taking in her mother's words. She never realized that maybe Regina could have been good at one point in her life… that certain tragic events had changed her into something dark.

"How was she like before?" she found herself asking. Snow slowly shook her head at the question.

"She was young and kind. She saved my life and taught me about true love. She was someone I miss." Hearing her mother's grief through her words, Emma didn't push for more answers so instead she put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"She's trying to change. Maybe there's still hope for her." Snow sighed and willed herself not to shed the tears that had suddenly welled up in her eyes. "Now come on," Emma said. "Let's get her out of here."

* * *

It wasn't long till Regina was dressed and lying in Snow's bed. She didn't want Regina lying in the uncomfortable sofa bed when she was this sick. Snow was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room just like the time when Regina was drunk. She was still so angry at everything the former Queen had put her through but yet she was scared to death that she wasn't going to make it. She was so confused and had barely even noticed Emma walking in.

"David just called. Hook attacked Gold at the town line and Belle was apparently caught in the crossfire. Henry's staying with Ruby tonight. We're probably going to be gone for a while. Will you be ok here?"

"Yeah, if anything I'll call you." Emma nodded and with one last look at her mother and then at a pale Regina she walked out of the room. A few hours had past and Regina's fever didn't seem to be getting worse so Snow decided to go make some soup for when she woke up. She couldn't stop thinking about what she had said to Emma. What Regina had done in the past had no excuse. She was still unbelievably angry at her but yet she longed for the person she used to be. She knew even if Regina did redeem herself it was too late for their broken relationship but it wasn't too late for Henry. That was why she was determined to keep her stepmother alive. Just as she finished the soup, she heard a loud thump in the bedroom as if someone had fallen. Alarmed, she rushed in to see a weak Regina on the floor. She was on her hands and knees and seemed to be trying to stand up.

"Regina, let me help you," she said, rushing over but Regina only pushed her away.

"No, don't," she whispered. Her eyes were glazed and she seemed to be out of it. Her body language clearly stated her head was killing her. Snow put her hand on her forehead and realized that her fever was going back up.

"You're burning up. Let me help you get back on the bed."

"No!" she snapped before Snow can even touch her. "I don't need your help!"

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" she asked as she watched Regina struggle to get up. It was heart wrenching and she had to keep herself from going over to her. Regina was quickly running out of energy and had only managed to sit with her back against the bed. At those words she shot Snow a cold hard stare.

"I don't want you helping me," she said, her voice shaking with exhaustion. Her breathing was labored and Snow could see her shaking.

"Why not Regina? Why can't you just let me take care of you?"

"Because I don't deserve it!" she snapped harshly. Snow flinched at the bitterness in her tone and Regina's face softened. "After everything I did I don't deserve any of this. You and Miss Swan shouldn't even have rescued me."

"We weren't going to let you die," Snow said as she slowly approached Regina and knelt down to her level. She seemed to recoil further away as Snow got closer.

"Why not? Isn't that what you and the whole town wants?"

"After everything you've done to me and my family and the whole town I should want you dead but I don't. I admit that I'm beyond angry and I will never forgive you just like you'll never forgive me. There is too much bad history between us but it's not an excuse to let you die." Regina could barely even focus on what Snow was saying but she heard every word and it made her blood boil. She hated that this girl was too noble to properly hate her. She wasn't supposed to be taking care or her or rescuing her. She was supposed to leave her in that ship… she was supposed to let her die and now Snow White had saved her life twice even if it was her daughter that had summoned her.

"You're too noble for own good!" she spat as she pushed Snow to the floor and forced herself to stand. The heat of her fever, her pounding headache, and the intense vertigo she felt had nearly made her lost her balance but she didn't care. Despite her weakness she intended to leave this room but it suddenly became too much and she found herself falling to the floor. Snow rushed over and tried to help her up but Regina once again pushed her away.

"Leave me alone," she said, her voice sounding strained as she fought to keep her emotions in check. Unfortunately, Snow saw right through her walls.

"No," she said sternly as she helped Regina up. "You are sick and you need help. I don't care how much bad blood is between us because right now in this moment you need someone. You can act like you're better off alone all you want but the truth is you don't have to be alone. So I'm going to help you back on that bed and care for you just like Cora should be doing instead of hurting you." Regina was frozen at those words and she couldn't say anything as she let Snow help her up and guide her back onto the bed. Regina then noticed her clothes had been changed.

"You saw the scars," she whispered, unable to make eye contact with the girl she's hated for so long. Snow nodded and she could see a flicker a shame in her eyes before it disappeared and was replaced by the cold mask she often wore for protection.

"What Cora did to you…"

"No! You don't get to talk about her. I loved her and she…"

"She hurt you," Snow whispered as she sat on the bed besides her stepmother. She didn't fail to notice how flushed she was. She can tell the fever was rising and she seemed to have a pretty intense headache. Regina finally met her gaze and Snow almost flinched when she saw the pure hatred flashing in her fever glazed eyes.

"She loved me," she said, her voice full of suppressed rage. Snow shook her head and gently laid her hand on Regina's. Regina was shocked to feel herself melting into the touch. She just wanted to feel something right now… anything but the sickness raging through her body. Whenever she had gotten ill when she was young Cora never cared for her. All she wanted was to be held and Snow was the only one who had ever given her that all those years ago when she was sick with the flu. She wanted that again, to be cared for but her anger and hatred for Snow once again took over and she quickly pulled away as if Snow's touch had burned her. The reaction had bothered Snow but she didn't show any sign of it. She wished Regina could just let her guard down long enough to let people see the person she really is behind the mask.

"That's not love. Hurting you… abusing you isn't love. Torturing you with magic and making you sick like this isn't love. Turning you evil isn't love." Regina didn't respond and Snow could tell she was trying her best to block out her words. She simply just didn't want to hear it so Snow just pulled her warm body into a tight caring hug.

"This is what love feels like," she whispered in her ear. "I know you've forgotten somewhere along the way. I know there's still good in you. I've seen it when you're with Henry and I saw it today when you fought to stay awake to see if Archie made it back ok." Regina let her mask fall just for a second. She fought the wave of emotion threatening to take over. She couldn't appear weak in her enemy's arms so she abruptly pulled away, her eyes cold with darkness. Her face had the expression of the Evil Queen and Snow knew she had gone too far. Regina only crawled further away from the kindness she had shown her.

"My mother wasn't the one who turned me evil my dear, it was you."

* * *

Snow was seething with anger when she walked out of that room. That woman just loved to get her all rallied up. She had hid how much those words had hurt and excused herself to get her some food. She knew Regina saw how much it bothered her but she kept her calm till she was on the other side of the curtain. Regina's fever was too high so instead of giving her soup she decided to make her some dry toast. As she put the bread in the toaster and waited for it to pop up, she checked her cell to see that there were no missed calls. Whatever it was that Emma and David needed to take care of she hoped it wasn't too serious. She didn't want to spend another moment with Regina any longer than she had to. Things got ugly and awkward, not to mention over emotional. It wasn't long till the toast was ready and Snow was shaken out of her thoughts by the sound of the toast popping up. She put the toast on a plate, grabbed a glass of water and some fever reducer pills, and took them into the bedroom. What she saw made her almost drop everything she was holding. Regina was sobbing uncontrollably. She was holding her head and Snow knew she was in pain. She rushed over and put the stuff on the nightstand before reaching out to Regina.

"Regina! What is it?" she asked, her voice laced with panic.

"My head," she cried through her tears. "It hurts… make it stop… please!" Snow knew she really must be in pain to begging and crying like this. She took Regina's hands, forcing them from her face and pulling her against her as she sat on the bed. She didn't know what else to do but hold her.

* * *

**I'll update soon. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15 I Promise My Love, Someday

**Thank you to all my reviewers and readers. You're all truely awesome! I'll update soon :)**

* * *

Chapter 15 I Promise My Love, Someday

The moment Emma stepped through the door with David she knew something was wrong. All the lights were off and the curtains were closed. The only lights were the dim candles placed around the apartment.

"Mary Margaret!" she called out as she walked into the bedroom but was immediately shushed by Snow. She was sitting on the bed holding a barely conscious Regina and was gently wiping her face with a cold wet hand towel.

"What's going on?" Emma whispered. Snow didn't answer as she slowly got up and laid Regina down. The sick women whimpered in pain and Snow gently took her hand and squeezed it in response.

"I'll be right back," she whispered. She then turned towards Emma and David and silently signaled them to follow her into the kitchen.

"She's getting worse," Emma stated. It wasn't a question. She knew if Regina was in her right mind she would have never let Snow hold her like that.

"Her fever is back up and she came down with a really bad migraine. She's in too much pain to move her to the tub so I've been wiping her face with a cold towel. There must be something else we can do. At this rate, she's going to be delusional from that fever."

"How about the hospital? Maybe they can give her something," Emma suggested.

"I doubt it will help. I gave her fever reducers and aspirin but it's not working. This is magic we're dealing with. Medicine from this world is useless."

"Yeah and after what Whale did she'll probably kill him before he even has the chance to help her," David said, remembering the whole incident with Daniel. Emma and Snow looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Snow asked.

"It's a long story but while you were gone Whale stole Daniel's body and brought him back to life."

"He dug up a corpse? And who is Daniel?" Emma asked, feeling more confused than ever.

"Daniel was Regina's true love and well… Cora ripped his heart out in front of her. Anyways she had cast a preservation spell on him and had him in her family morgue until Whale stole his body for his experiment. He was a monster. He wasn't even human and even though Regina didn't want to, she was forced to kill him," David explained. Emma and Snow looked stunned.

"She had to lose him all over again," Snow whispered. David nodded and Emma shook her head in disgust.

"Stupid Whale," Emma grumbled under her breath.

"Well, all we can do is keep her breathing," Snow said, her voice full of exhaustion and grief. It was already late into the night and they still had a long way to go till Gold finished his potion tomorrow morning.

* * *

Just as they all predicted, the night was long and hard. An hour after Emma and David had returned, Regina's fever had skyrocketed making her delusional. Emma was sitting on the chair while Snow sat on the bed, holding Regina and keeping her cool with a wet towel. David on the other hand was pacing. He was worried. What if Gold's potion didn't work? What if Regina was too far gone to be saved or worse, what if Emma got hurt giving Regina that power boost that Gold had explained. What if Regina died before she even had the chance? What would they tell Henry? His head was swirling with all these thoughts which was why he couldn't stop pacing.

"Would you stop pacing?" Emma asked, not being able to hide the irritation in her voice. David huffed in annoyance and sat down on the chair that was brought in from the kitchen.

"I'm worried," he stated and Snow couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips. He was so cute when he pouted. Regina's reoccurring incoherent mumbling tore her eyes away from her husband. She looked at Regina and even though the room was dimmed by candle light she can tell her eyes were glazed as if she were far away from here. Her words were so quiet and weak that so far all they can make out was Daniel's name from time to time.

"Join the club," Emma stated as she rested her hand on her forehead. Her eyes were closed as she tried to get rid of her sudden headache.

"Once Regina recovers what are we going to do about Cora?" Snow asked.

"Stick with the original plan but the only thing I'm worried about is she'll see the Blue Fairy coming to stun her. Regina is going to have to do it," Emma explained. She only hoped Regina would cooperate considering how she refused to do any magic lately. As if Snow read her mind, she was about to voice that same worry but Regina's mumbling once again distracted her. Only this time she was talking about Snow.

"You promised…" she whimpered. "He's dead…" Snow's eyes opened wide and she quickly looked at David. Emma looked between her parents.

"Who is she talking about? Who promised what?" They didn't answer and Snow tore her gaze away so that Emma wouldn't see the guilt in her eyes. "Fine, don't tell me then," she grumbled just as Regina's voice became louder. It seemed as if she were having a new hallucination.

"Get away from me!" she cried out, suddenly pushing Snow away. She was crying hysterically now and Snow had to keep her from jumping off the bed. Seeing this, David and Emma rushed over to help hold her down. Snow was now standing beside her, trying to hold down her arms. Emma held down her legs and she was surprised that even in her weakened state, she was strong. David took over for Snow as she tried talking Regina out of her hallucination.

"Momma please stop! I'll be good!" As soon as she said those words she started screaming as if she were in pain. She stopped struggling and curled into fetal position, protecting her head as if someone was beating her. They let go of her and Snow and Emma gave each other knowing looks. In Regina's head she was a little girl and Cora was hurting her. She was crying so much that Snow was worried she would start hyperventilating. Snow took her hands, forcing them from her face. Regina cried out in fear and Snow knew she was seeing her as her mother. The fear in her eyes was heartbreaking. She looked at David and Emma and could see they looked uncomfortable seeing her like this. Now that Regina stopped struggling, she knew it be best if she could calm the girl herself.

"Why don't you two go make some hot chocolate while I calm her down," she suggested. They looked relieved to be given the excuse to leave and nodded silently before disappearing behind the curtain. Snow didn't have to look at Regina to know she was shaking. She could feel it as she kept her grip on her wrists. She met her stepmother's gaze and could see the fear in her brown eyes.

"Regina, wake up. I'm not your mother. I'm not going to hurt you." Snow's voice was soft and gentle and Regina seemed to notice the change. She looked at Snow's face in confusion.

"Snow?" she whispered, her eyes suddenly recognizing her stepdaughter. Snow nodded, her eyes full of unshed tears as she pulled her into a comforting hug. She felt Regina's body stiffen in discomfort and Snow expected her to pull away but she didn't and she knew she was in shock. Her body suddenly started shaking with silent sobs and Snow only held her tighter, trying to ease the pain. It wasn't till Regina spoke that Snow knew she was still hallucinating.

"Thank you for staying with me Snow. I know your father doesn't want you near me." Snow's brow furrowed in confusion. What was she talking about? "I know it's just the flu but it helps that you're here." Snow then knew she was talking about that time Regina was sick with the flu and how she snuck in against her father's wishes just to comfort her.

"You need to sleep," Snow said as she pulled away and lied on the bed taking her with her. Regina didn't protest, not even when Snow held her close to her body. She was really just that out of it. She knew Regina would never allow this if she weren't so sick. Her body was shaking and her fever was so high, Snow can feel it radiating from her body. She put her arm around Regina and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly as if to give her strength. They just laid there in a comfortable silence and Snow knew she had fallen into a fever induced sleep. It wasn't long till she found herself falling asleep as well.

* * *

It was the early morning and the sun hasn't even risen yet. Snow woke up, holding the warm body close to her. The first and last time they ever slept like this was when Snow took care of her that night she was sick with the flu except this time she noticed with dread that Regina was stiff. She sat up in panic and turned Regina on her back.

"Regina!" she cried out. She wasn't breathing and she couldn't find a pulse.

"Emma! David!" she yelled in terror as she jumped up from the bed and started performing CPR. It was strange but at that moment she didn't care. All that mattered was to get her breathing again. She heard David and Emma rush in but didn't stop.

"Come on Regina! Wake up!" she cried.

"Snow…" David said, his voice full of grief. By the sound of his voice and Emma's sudden silence, she knew they were giving up. She looked up at them, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Call Gold now!" she yelled.

"But she's…" Emma whispered.

"She's going to make it! Just call him!" she snapped before turning back to Regina. Emma did as she was told as Snow kept pumping her chest and giving her air.

"Breathe Regina!" she yelled.

_Regina was standing on the green fields of her childhood home. She was alone and she had no idea how she even got there. She thought maybe she was dreaming. She had to be because there was no way she could have traveled back to their old land. Her suspicions were confirmed when a gentle familiar voice sounded from behind her._

_"Regina?" She turned and was immediately looking into those warm brown loving eyes that she thought she would never see again._

_"Daniel," she whispered as he pulled her into his embrace. He held her tightly as if he'll lose her if he lets go. She pulled away to look at him, her hand resting on his cheek. Compared to how he looked in the stables, he looked at peace. She had done the right thing even though it hurt so much. "I love you," she whispered, her voice shaking with emotion._

_"And I will always love you but it's not your time yet."_

_"What do you mean?" she asked in confusion._

_"You're not dreaming love but you're not in heaven either."_

_"You mean I'm… dead?" she asked, her voice cracking at the last word. How could she be dead? And if she was, she knew there was no way she would be going to heaven after everything she's done. She met his eyes and saw nothing but grief at the fact that she was even here in the first place. He placed both of his hands on her face, caressing her softly._

_"Your mother made you dangerously weak and ill. You stopped breathing. In order to go back you need to breathe." Tears suddenly streamed down her cheeks at the thought of losing him for the third time._

_"I can't…" she cried. "I want to be with you. That's all I ever wanted." He took her hands in his, his own eyes shining with unshed tears._

_"I know you do but it's not your time. You have so much ahead of you. You are the key and if you don't take that breath all will be lost." _

_"The key to what? What are you talking about?" she asked, her voice full of panic and frustration._

_"You'll know soon enough," he said. "We'll be together again someday but right now I need you to breathe." She shook her head in despair. Tears were flowing down her cheeks and Daniel took that moment to kiss her. It was full of passion and promise and she knew they would be together someday._

_"I promise my love, someday," he whispered when they slowly pulled away. "Now breathe." She looked into his eyes and took a deep breath. She kept her gaze on him, never letting him out of her sight. Her grip tightened on his hands the moment she felt herself becoming dizzy as if someone was trying to pull her back._

_"Dammit! Breathe Regina!" she heard Snow's panicked voice echoing around her. She was trying to bring her back._

_"One more time love," Daniel whispered, squeezing her hands for support. She closed her eyes and focused on getting back and she suddenly felt Daniel wrapping his strong arms around her. She melted into his embrace and as much as she wanted to stay there forever she took that last breath and when she opened her eyes, she was home._


	16. Chapter 16 Because You're My Mother

**Sorry for taking long and to make up for it I wrote a really long chapter for all of you. Thank you for reviewing and I'll update soon :)**

* * *

Chapter 16 Because You're My Mother

She was weak the moment she opened her eyes. She can see the blurry figures of Snow and David above her and somewhere in the distance she can hear Emma's voice yelling at Gold on the phone. Her heart was so heavy with grief that she couldn't even bring herself to respond to Snow's hug. Getting Daniel back and losing him again for the third time left her with a bigger void in her heart than the first time. Only this time instead of filling that void with anger, vengeance, and hate, she filled it with a deep numbing sorrow that kept her from reaching out to anyone. Snow's hug made her angry. Why was this woman hugging her? Why had she saved her life after everything she did to her and her family? Shouldn't she hate her? Regina could tell that Snow knew something was wrong because she felt herself being lowered to the bed. She can feel Snow's eyes looking over her as if she were trying to find what was wrong. It was her heart that felt broken and Regina knew Snow wouldn't be able to see that.

"Something's wrong," Snow said and if Regina could, she would have cringed at the concern in her voice. She didn't deserve to be cared for and definitely not worth being concerned over especially by Snow White. She could see David coming over, his face full of confusion but not concern like his wife. For some reason the lack of emotion in David hit her like a thousand knives but then why would she even care? She knew the answer but it was buried so deep down inside her that she was afraid to let out. After all the hate and vengeance she thought just maybe she cared about them a little. That infuriating thought briefly crossed her mind as Emma was suddenly hovering over her. She waved her hand in front of her glazed eyes and when she got no response Regina felt her placing two warm fingers on the side of her neck in search for a pulse.

"Regina? Can you hear me?" Emma asked as she gently shook her. She even slapped her cheek gently in hopes of getting a reaction. Even if Regina wanted to, she couldn't respond. She didn't have the desire to try. Daniel was once again taken from her. It was as if the universe was torturing her for its own amusement. Her heart felt as if it had shattered into a million pieces and the earth swallowing grief she felt was sucking her into some kind of dark hole. She couldn't get out no matter how hard she tried and to tell you the truth she just didn't care anymore.

"Damn," Emma muttered as she gave Regina a more vigorous shake.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Snow asked worriedly.

"She's catatonic. Gold said he'll be here in a few hours."

"A few hours!" Snow exclaimed. "Emma, she doesn't have a few hours! It took me almost ten minutes to bring her back. She might not even have twenty minutes!"

"I know," Emma sighed as she turned away from Regina to face her parents. "We just have to keep her breathing. We'll take turns watching her and it's less likely that she'll fall asleep but if she does keep her awake."

That's what they did for the next few hours. They all took turns watching her. David didn't say a word to her. He didn't think it was necessary since they weren't sure if she was aware of her surroundings and if she was what was he supposed to say? There was just too much bad history between them to have a normal conversation as if nothing happened. After dropping by Granny's to check on Henry, Emma took the second watch. She didn't say much but the few words she said were encouraging. This woman infuriated her so much since the moment she stepped foot in Storybrooke. Now, she found herself hoping Regina would survive this. Snow was the last to take watch. Unlike Emma and David she sat on the bed and pulled Regina into her arms. Her heart sank when she realized Regina wasn't going to tense up and snap at her like she usually did when they touched or were even in the same room together. A sad smile formed on her lips as she gently brushed the hair out of her stepmother's eyes.

"You're going to survive this Regina," Snow whispered. "I've never met anyone like you and this is coming from someone who's lived in two worlds. You're strong even at times when you're barely holding it together…" She trailed off and shook her head in disbelief. "The Evil Queen…" she whispered, her voice wavering between bitterness and maybe even amazement.

"I should have seen how unhappy you were. I was so happy to have you as a mother that I was blind and I am so sorry Regina. I'm sorry that you had to marry my father and raise a child when you were just a child yourself. I'm sorry that my father only saw you as a nanny and I'm sorry that I broke my promise. I'm sorry that the only way you could escape was to turn to magic and I'm so sorry you had to turn into the Evil Queen." She took a deep breath as she looked into Regina's unfocused eyes. Even if she wasn't responding, Snow could see the pain she had endured for years. Her Evil Queen mask was gone and all Snow saw was that teenage girl who had saved her life in the fields all those years ago.

"Everything that I've done, what your mother and Rumplestiltskin done all turned you into this… into the Evil Queen. The thing is Regina; you blame everyone when you had a part in it too." Snow stopped as soon as those words were out of her mouth but relaxed the moment she realized that Regina wasn't going to magically snap out of her trance and kill her for even suggesting it was her fault. Taking a shaky breath, she once again started to speak.

"You let your grief and anger turn you into something you're not. The choices you made were evil, but you Regina are not. You were just in pain and nobody could see it until it was too late." Her voice was full of pity and she knew Regina would have flipped out but she couldn't help it. This woman had gone through so much. She had put her own stepdaughter through so much all because no one was there for her when she needed the shoulder to cry on. She was suddenly reminded of a time where she caught the look of depression on Regina's face but she was so young and too naïve to see it. It was a year after Regina had married her father and now that she looked back on it Regina looked so young back then. Snow was just too young herself to know that then.

"I've never told anyone this but after you poisoned me with the apple I started having dreams of everything in my life that I've regretted but the one that stood out the most… the one that kept me from letting David execute you… was that time when I saw the depression on your face for the first time and I didn't say anything. I believed you when you said you were just ill but deep down I knew it was so much more than that. One of my biggest regrets is not saving you. Maybe, just maybe if someone had been there for you things would have turned out differently… maybe you'd still be the girl I know is still in there… or perhaps maybe you'd be the mother that I've lost so long ago. I know that my father always said it was because of my mother that I turned out the way I did but the truth is Regina, you are the one who made me into the person I am today. You gave me a normal childhood and you taught me so much. You were always there for me and I…" Tears suddenly streamed down her cheeks and she couldn't even finish that sentence. She took Regina's hand and gave it a loving squeeze.

"You were my mother and no matter what you've done…no matter all the hell you put everyone through, a part of me will always love you so I need you to be the strong Queen who always gets what she wants and pull through this. I need you to wake up!" she cried that last part. She watched Regina's eyes and her heart sank. There was no change.

"I know you'll never forgive me Regina and to be honest I don't know if I can either but if you want to I'm willing to try." Her tears were becoming more rapid at this point so all she did was hold her, trying to give her the strength she needed to snap out of this. Once she had pulled herself together she heard Emma letting Gold in and it wasn't long till he, Emma and David were standing in the bedroom. Gold had a vile of purple liquid and Snow knew that was the potion. She suddenly had this fear of Emma drinking it. What if Gold was planning something and poisoned Emma with that potion? She couldn't risk losing her daughter and as crazy as it sounds she didn't want to lose Regina either. Gold took one look at Regina before thrusting the vile into Emma's hands.

"Drink this and after take her hands and will the magic into her. It's going to be painful but whatever you do don't let go until I tell you. Now quick, she doesn't have a lot of time."

"Emma wait!" Snow exclaimed before the vile could even reach Emma's lips. The room got quiet as everyone looked at her but she didn't care. Her glare was focused on Gold.

"Why should we trust you? How do we know this potion won't kill her and if she can't give Regina this power boost then she dies too? You and Regina are always at each other's necks. How do we know if this isn't just another sick twisted plot to kill Regina and using my daughter as a pawn?" Her voice was angry and Emma looked horrified at the even idea that her mother might be right. Anger glinted in David's eyes at the even mention of his little girl getting killed. Gold shook his head in frustration. He didn't say anything as he limped towards Regina. Her eyes were unfocused but he knew she was still in there. Her mother's magic kept her from reaching out.

"I've seen this before dearie. She catatonic which means she's only one step away from death. It's a miracle she even survived this long. The more powerful the victim is the faster it kills them." His voice was dark and Snow can tell he seemed to be remembering something. He then looked up and met her eyes before looking at Emma.

"If you want to save her then you're going to have to trust me." Emma's eyes were full of determination.

"If this is some kind of plan to kill me and Regina, death won't stop me from going after you and I'm pretty sure it won't stop Regina."

"Note taken," Gold smirked. Emma narrowed her eyes at him before slowly raising the vile to her lips.

"Emma don't! We'll find another way," David suddenly said, his voice laced with anger and panic. Snow knew it wasn't going to stop her though. They were the same and Snow knew if she were in her daughter's position she would have done the same thing. She turned to David and the look in her eyes was all he needed to know that they were going have to trust Emma and by doing that they were going to have to trust Gold. They looked at Emma and watched in fear as she drank the potion. They held their breaths in terror as if they were expecting her to pass out but instead she cringed at the disgusting taste and handed the bottle back to Gold.

"Couldn't you make it taste better? What the hell was in that?" she asked.

"It's magic dearie. It's never pleasant." Emma rolled her eyes and stepped up to Regina.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Snow and David looked visibly relieved that Emma was fine. She gave them a warm smile before turning her gaze to Regina.

"Take her hands and will the magic to flow through you and into her. Remember, don't let go until I tell you because if you do you can kill her and yourself," Gold warned. Emma nodded and took Regina's hands into hers. She closed her eyes, willing her magic to flow through her and into Regina. She can feel the heat flowing through her veins. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see the glow between their tightly clasped hands. It wasn't long till the rush of magic suddenly start to get overwhelming. Regina's body started to shake and once the pain kicked in, it was as if she were having a seizure. Emma tightened her grip on shaking Regina's hands, desperately holding on. The pain was intense and when she looked at Regina she noticed her eyes were closed. She briefly wondered if that was a sign it was working but those thoughts were interrupted when she let out an agonizing scream. It felt like a hundred knives were stabbing every inch in her body. The glow between their hands started to grow to the point where the whole room was illuminated by purple lights. They watched in awe as Regina's body suddenly started to glow as she violently shook. Her body slightly raised an inch off the bed and Emma struggled to keep her hold on her hands. Just as she wasn't able to take it anymore, Regina's eyes flew opened and were glowing purple just like that time Cora had put her under a spell in the diner.

"Now!" Gold yelled. "Miss Swan, let go!" Emma didn't need to be told twice. She instantly let go and the moment Regina's hands fell from hers the pain started to fade and the magic disappeared. Regina's body stopped glowing and her eyes had closed but she was still shaking, just not as violently as before. Feeling beyond exhausted, Emma felt herself on the verge of passing out. It wasn't until she heard her mother's voice that she realized Snow was holding her against her body.

"It's ok," she whispered. "I got you."

"I'm fine. I just need to sit down," Emma said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable from the attention. David brought one of the chairs over and Snow helped her sit down. Her breathing was labored and she was grateful when David left and came back with a glass of water for her. She felt her mother brushing the hair out of her eyes and placing a soft kiss on her head before going over to Regina. David stood protectively by his daughter as he watched Snow stand beside Gold.

"Why is she still shaking?" she asked Gold who was closely observing her.

"Take her hand," he said. Snow looked at him suspiciously.

"It's the magic flowing through her," he explained. "You just need to calm her down." At those words, Snow took Regina's hand and softly caressed her cheek.

"Regina, I know it hurts but I need you to relax," she whispered. She squeezed her hand and knelt down by her face so that they were at eye level even though Regina's eyes were closed.

"You can do it," she whispered, her voice shaking with grief. Seeing her daughter in so much pain really took its toll on her. It took everything she could to keep herself from pulling Emma from the connection and holding her safely in her arms. Seeing Regina like this was no better.

"Come on Regina, just breathe and relax." She kept talking softly to her and to everyone's surprise Regina slowly started to stop and it wasn't long till Regina's eyes barely fluttered opened. Everyone froze, expecting her to push Snow away for being so close but instead she only looked into her stepdaughter's eyes for just a second. They weren't glazed like before. They were just full of genuine exhaustion.

"What's wrong?" Snow asked, her voice going up a pitch higher out of fear as Regina slowly closed her eyes and her hand went limp in Snow's. Gold checked her pulse.

"She's asleep," he said. "She'll be fine." Snow let out a breath of relief and after thanking Gold, he quietly let himself out.

* * *

Regina felt weak but not the sick kind. She was just exhausted and maybe even a little bit hungry for the first time. All the pain and sickness was gone and replaced by strength and energy. Feeling warm and comfortable in this bed, she briefly wondered where she was. She opened her eyes to see she was alone in Snow's room. All the vague memories of what happened in the last hours since she was rescued from Cora all came flooding back to her. What stood out most was the feeling of agonizing pain and Snow's comforting voice as magic flowed through her veins. When did that even happen and why? She then remembered Gold mentioning the power boost in his shop and she knew that's probably what that was. She sat up but instantly regretted it. She may feel a lot better but she was still weak and lightheaded. She can already feel herself tiring quickly. Taking a deep breath, she stood and when she was sure she wasn't going to pass out, she slowly walked into the kitchen for some water. She was sure she was alone as she emerged from behind the curtain. It wasn't until she went into the kitchen that she heard Snow's voice.

"Someone's feeling better," she stated. Regina turned to see her sitting on the couch with Emma's head on her lap as she slept. She seemed to be really exhausted and from the vague memories of the pain, Regina couldn't help but think that must have been some power boost.

"Yeah," she mumbled, suddenly feeling embarrassed for all the vulnerability she had shown her. She turned away and focused on getting some water. Seeing Regina's discomfort, Snow gently slid out from under her sleeping daughter and quietly approached Regina. She stayed on the other side of the counter in order to give her stepmother some space.

"It's ok you know… to be human, to be vulnerable sometimes. You don't have to bottle all your emotions up." That statement had Regina seething. She wanted to snap at her and hurt her like she always did but after everything Snow had done for her, it just didn't feel right. Besides, she was more mad at herself than Snow right now. It was then that she remembered David's question.

_"Did you ever love her?" _That night she was sure that she only loved Snow because she had to but now…

She couldn't even finish that thought. It scared her and she suddenly needed to get far away from Snow. With her back turned to her, Regina swallowed the last of her water and slammed her glass down with a little more force than she intended to. Snow jumped a little and watched as Regina turned and walked into the living room for her shoes. By her unsteady movements, Snow could tell she was still too weak.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she followed Regina to the door.

"I need to go home," Regina replied as she struggled to get her boots on. Her hands were shaking. The guilt of how she treated Snow and the sudden realization that she longed to have their relationship back was all too much. She had to force herself to hold in her tears.

"Regina, you're exhausted. You need to rest."

"I'll be fine," she said as she struggled with the zipper on her boots. Why was she having so much trouble with this? It was such a mundane task.

"Regina…" Snow said, her voice full of concern as she reached out and took her shaking hand.

"Don't touch me!" Regina suddenly snapped, pulling her hand away as if Snow had burned her. Snow looked hurt and Regina couldn't help but feel bad. This wasn't supposed to be happening. She wasn't supposed to be feeling bad for the girl that ruined her life but then again she found herself questioning if it really was Snow's fault. After everything that had happened these last couple days, Regina couldn't help but doubt everything she believed about Snow. She was so conflicted and the only way she knew how to deal with her emotions was to wear that cold hearted mask.

"You helping me doesn't change anything," she said, her voice as cold as her dark eyes. Regina could see Snow struggling to keep her emotions in check and for some reason, the fact that she hurt the only daughter she's ever had made her feel sick to her stomach. She usually got a thrill out of hurting her but now it just made her feel disgusted with herself. They just stared at each other and Snow could see the tiny bit of regret breaking through the mask. Regina turned away at that moment and before she can open the door, Snow spoke.

"Why do you have to do that?" Regina turned and looked at her in confusion.

"Excuse me?" she asked, almost sounding angry but Snow kept her resolve and didn't back down.

"That wall of yours… Everytime you show me even the tiniest bit of emotion, that Evil Queen persona goes up."

"It doesn't concern you," Regina snapped, her defenses rising. Why is it that Snow could read through her walls so easily?

"Well you know what Regina, it does!" Snow snapped as she angrily crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I stayed by your side when you were literally dying and my daughter practically risked her life for you. The least you could do is show a little gratitude!"

"That's just it!" Regina cried, not realizing what she just said until it was too late. Snow's expression soften and her arms fell loosely to her side in defeat. For once Regina took off the mask and allowed herself to accept the conflicting storm of emotions inside her. It was too late to take back what she said anyway.

"After everything I did I didn't deserve any of that. I'm a monster Snow. Why didn't you just let me die?" Her voice was not angry, just full of genuine guilt and pain.

"You're not a monster Regina. You just made the wrong choices and it doesn't mean that you should die for that. I may be angry with you but you deserve the chance to change."

"Why?" she asked, her voice shaking and she hated how close she was to tears.

"Because you're my mother… because you raised me Regina and because at one time you even loved me." That's it. Snow officially broke down all her walls and she couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks. Snow could barely hold it together as she watched Regina… her mother…the Evil Queen completely break down. Snow pulled her into her embrace and she was shocked to feel Regina holding her back as she cried into her shoulder. All the hate, anger, and need for revenge disappeared and was replaced by guilt and maybe even love for her stepdaughter. She cried out all the years of pain and loneliness and for once in her life, she just simply let herself feel.

"I heard everything you said and I'm willing to try," Regina whispered once her sobs had started to subside. Snow pulled away and looked into Regina's tear filled eyes. All she saw was guilt and years of emotional pain. The fact that she had heard everything she said to her when she was catatonic shocked her. She couldn't believe that Regina was actually going to try to forgive her and she knew they had a long way to go. First things first though, they needed to talk and get everything between them out in the air.

"Come, we need to talk," she said. Regina nodded as she easily zipped up her boots and followed Snow into the kitchen. She sat at the counter as Snow started making them some hot chocolate. It was silent and neither one of them knew where to start. There was just so much to say. Snow busied herself with the hot chocolate and it wasn't until she placed a steaming mug in front of her stepmother that Regina decided to break the silence.

"I know there isn't an excuse for everything I've done and I don't expect you to forgive all of it even if we do try to make amends." She couldn't even meet Snow's eyes. She was just so ashamed of her past and just kept her eyes fixed on her drink. She didn't even see the small smile on Snow's lips or the compassion shinning in her eyes.

"I know but I want to try," she said softly. Regina sighed and looked up into Snow's warm gaze. It was amazing that this woman could be so kind to her after all the anger they had for each other. She knew that Snow deserved an explanation for everything and most importantly she needed to know that she didn't pretend to love her when she was a child.

"I know saying sorry won't make up for all the pain and suffering I caused you and everyone else. I know it won't make up for Emma growing up without you." Regina could see Snow tensing at the mention of her daughter and she couldn't help but once again feel ashamed. "I know there's no excuse for any of it. You were right to say that I had a part in it too. After Daniel died I was just so angry at the world for everything bad that happened to me. I blamed everyone… I blamed you and I was so blinded by hate and anger that I didn't realize I was wrong. You were just a child and my mother took advantage of you. The thing is Snow, I was really angry at my mother and I loved her so much that I couldn't blame her so I blamed you."

"I was only trying to help Regina. Your mother made me believe she would do anything for your happiness. When I lost my mother it hurt so much and I didn't want you to feel what I did. I didn't want you to lose your mother." A sad smile appeared on Regina's lips at those words.

"I had already lost her dear," she said softly, her voice full of grief. Snow was still in awe that Regina was finally opening up and showing this much emotion. It was still so absurd to her that she had trouble believing if this was real or just a really insane dream. Regina turned her gaze back to her drink and Snow could see how uncomfortable she was getting. As the Evil Queen and Madame Mayor, Regina never showed any discomfort and she definitely never averted her gaze. Her brown eyes, usually full of anger and hate always intimated people but now here she was looking away with broken eyes.

"I know that now and as much as you are sorry I am too." Regina shook her head at those words and looked up at her stepdaughter. She didn't want Snow apologizing for something that her mother did… for something that she was too blind to see.

"It was Cora's fault," she said sternly.

"I know but even after you married my father, I saw how unhappy you were. If someone helped you or was even there for you then maybe you could have avoided becoming the Evil Queen."

"The depression was just one of the many factors that contributed to what I turned into. Even if I had left your father there's no telling if I would have turned to magic or not. You see Snow, I was young and angry and when I found out you broke your promise all I cared about was revenge. If I hadn't married your father I still would have become evil. There's nothing you could have done to stop me so please no more blaming yourself. We both know I've done that enough for both of us." Snow considered her words and even though she half believed them she agreed with a nod before asking the one question that's haunted her for years.

"Was it is all a delusion? Was loving me and raising me a way to cope with marrying my father?" Regina took a sip of her hot coco, trying to buy some time before answering that question. Until a few moments ago she found herself wrestling with that same question.

"It was at first," she finally answered after a few moments of silence. "I hated you the moment you admitted you told Cora about Daniel but then I got to know you and eventually came to love you. Our relationship is what kept me from becoming evil sooner. At the end I guess I just couldn't handle the constant pain and it made me even more angrier to the point where I suddenly wanted revenge. Learning magic from Rumplestiltskin wasn't helping either. It was like a drug and each time I used it I could feel myself slipping away until I eventually came to hate you all over again. I was so angry that the moment your father brought the genie to the palace I used him as my way out." Snow looked away at the mention of her father and Regina knew that was another sore topic they would have to talk about. King Leopold was a good man but he never paid any attention to Regina. Most of the time she felt invisible and when he did notice her it was to control her or compare her to his first wife which often made her feel terrible. Looking up at Snow, she could see the hurt shining in her eyes along with the grief for her father. Regina gently placed her hand on Snow's and she was surprised that she didn't pull away. There were no words that Regina could say to make up for the life she had taken so she didn't say anything. She just wanted to be there and Snow seemed to understand.

"He was a good King and a great father but he wasn't a good husband," Snow finally said after a while. She pulled her hand away from Regina and took a sip from her mug. Regina silently agreed and watched as a small smirk played on Snow's lips as she put her mug down.

"Remember that time father caught us in the stables. He flipped out when he saw you had me mucking out my horse's stall." Regina chuckled at the memory of Leopold getting bent out of shape.

"He was so mad I thought he was going to have a heart attack. I tried to explain to him in order to ride you had to build a trust between you and the horse. He just didn't understand that taking care of the horse was part of it."

"He didn't let you step into the stables after that…" Snow said sadly.

"Or the kitchen, or the village, or anywhere," Regina said, almost sounding bitter for the tight leash Leopold had on her.

"He just wanted you to be treated like a Queen. He didn't realize he was suffocating you and I apologize for him," she said sincerely, remembering all the times Regina had to put up with her father's stubborn rules. In the beginning of their marriage Snow remembered how they were always arguing but as time passed Regina just seemed to give up and take it. Regina gave her small a smile.

"Thank you Snow," she whispered.

"Can I ask you something?" Snow said, her eyes full of uncertainty. Regina had already said so much and showed her so much emotion that she wasn't sure how she would react to this question. Regina nodded her consent and Snow decided just to come out with it.

"Why did you turn to alcohol after you stormed out that morning?" Regina looked like a deer caught in the head lights and Snow inwardly cringed. She shouldn't have asked and just when she thought Regina was going to snap at her or something her face soften instead. There was no anger just remorse.

"When you hugged me you awakened feelings in me that I buried for years with my anger and hunger for revenge but now that I'm trying to change… I don't want revenge anymore. I don't want that taking over my life anymore so the love I had for you was coming back and it scared me. I didn't know what to do with it so I tried to drown it with alcohol."

"Did it work?" Snow asked, amusement shinning in her eyes at the memory of a drunk Regina.

"No," Regina smirked. "I think it made it worse and Emma was able to figure it out before I could."

"She knew?" Snow asked, glancing at her sleeping daughter before meeting Regina's gaze.

"Just that part," she sighed. Snow couldn't help but notice the sudden change in her stepmother. She didn't look so guarded anymore. She wasn't holding in all her emotions like she always did and she definitely lost the cruel look in her eyes. In this moment she was simply Regina.

"Welcome back mom," Snow quipped, trying to lighten the mood but regretted it once she saw Regina flinching at the word mom. "Sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You haven't called me that since…"

"Since before you started drifting away from me." Regina didn't miss the sadness in her voice and she knew despite all the fighting Snow had always missed her.

"You were only 16 then, just a few short years before I… well changed," Regina had trouble wording her sentence. She didn't like bringing up her father's murder. "I truly am sorry dear."

"I know…" Snow whispered. They've made amazing progress but neither one of them felt ready to actually completely forgive each other. Right now though they had come to an understanding and Snow hoped that over time they will find it in their hearts to truly forgive each other and perhaps maybe even say it. Nothing else was said and it wasn't long till David had burst through the door.

"David what's wrong?" Snow asked in alarm. The bang of the door hitting the wall had awakened Emma and she quickly sat up in confusion.

"It's Henry! He's gone!" His eyes were full of panic and Regina was practically frozen in fear. Emma stood and approached her father. Fear and anger evident in her eyes.

"What do you mean he's gone?" she asked and through her own panic Snow didn't miss the grief in Emma's voice. After the power boost, David decided to go spend time with Henry and afterwards bring him home. That was hours ago.

"We were at the park practicing his fencing until Cora showed up. She took him!" Emma visibly started to panic and Snow rushed to take her daughter in her arms. She couldn't stop her own tears as she held her.

"We're going to get him back," she said, trying so hard to stay strong for both of them.

"I'm so sorry. I tried to stop her but she immobilized me," David explained, his voice full of guilt and panic. No one noticed Regina standing there, frozen in fear. It wasn't until Snow looked at her that her expression went from shock to anger… anger she only ever saw on the Evil Queen.

"Regina!" she exclaimed, trying to get her to snap out of the poisonous hold of hate. She knew what that type of emotion could do to her. Regina didn't respond and Snow reluctantly pulled away from Emma and approached her stepmother. She took her hand and desperately tried to get her to meet her gaze.

"We're going to get him back," she whispered, her voice full of determination. Regina finally snapped out the hate and anger that was swirling inside of her like an angry storm threatening to fall at any moment.

"I need to find her. She's using him to get to me," she explained, her voice shaking with suppressed rage. She raised her arms to leave and Snow realized she was going after Cora alone and without a plan.

"Regina stop!" she cried, grabbing her arms before she can leave. "If you go after her without a plan you're going to get yourself killed and what good will you be to Henry then?" Regina struggled in annoyance but relaxed as she realized Snow wasn't letting go.

"You don't have to do this alone. We're going to save him together."

"But she could be hurting him now! I have to go to him, please!" she cried and Snow could hear the panic in her voice. It was then that Emma stepped up to them. Her own eyes were full of tears.

"Snow's right Regina and for all we know this is a trap. She'll probably kill you the moment you show up and knowing her she'll kill Henry too. We're going to stick with the original plan but first we need to make sure Henry is safe."

"And how are we going to do that!" she snapped.

"The same way I saved you, I'm going to summon him."


	17. Chapter 17 Destined For Darkness

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! I love reading your feedback. Enjoy this chapter and I'll update soon :)**

* * *

Chapter 17 Destined For Darkness

"Your powers aren't strong enough," Regina snapped, her anger at the blonde fueled by fear for her son. She was weak from the power boost therefore her powers were weak as well. She can only imagine how Emma must feel since she was the one that directed all her magic into Regina.

"Well then what do you suggest we do Regina because we're running out of options!" Emma snapped back.

"We can do it together," Regina said more calmly this time. Fighting wasn't going to save Henry. She knew they would have to work together. "We're not strong enough to summon him alone but if we do it together we might have enough strength."

"Fine," Emma said, sounding defeated. Snow watched in concern as Regina hesitantly took Emma's hands. She can see the shakiness in their body movements as well as the awkwardness they felt for working together. They were both weak and she didn't like the idea of them summoning Henry.

"Wait," Snow spoke before they can even start. They looked at her. Emma's eyes were full of confusion while Regina's were impatient laced with fear. She was determined to get Henry back as soon as possible and Snow could understand that but it didn't mean they should risk their health. They had other options.

"You two are exhausted. There's no telling what this magic well do to you mentally let alone how much energy it'll take that you don't have. We can find another way to get him back."

"It doesn't matter," Regina said harshly. Snow flinched and Regina's face softened. "We don't have time to go over other options. Henry is in danger now."

"She's right. We need to do this now before Cora can hurt him," Emma said softy, looking into her mother's eyes and trying to get her to understand. Snow nodded. She knew they would both do anything for Henry's safety even if it meant risking their lives and honestly, she could relate to that.

"Be careful," she whispered, squeezing her daughter's shoulder in comfort before directing her gaze to Regina. They didn't have to say anything to each other to know that Snow was just as worried for her as she was for Emma. Regina gave her a single reassuring nod before Snow stepped back besides David.

"Ready?" Regina asked as she met Emma's gaze.

"Do I have a choice?" she asked.

"Of course not," Regina retorted. "Now don't let go."

Emma watched as Regina closed her eyes and the moment she felt her magic coursing through her veins, she realized Regina was tapping into her magic. She could see the energy quickly draining from Regina's body but she didn't stop. Her grip tightened and Emma could see she was fighting the urge to pass out from exhaustion. Her breathing was heavy and the pain was apparent on her face.

"Summon him!" Regina suddenly yelled. Emma was so transfixed on Regina's state that she didn't even realize the sudden energy she felt in her body. It was like Regina was giving her a mini power boost. Emma right away did as she was told and thought of her son and it wasn't long till a cloud of purple smoke appeared before them. Regina opened her eyes and just before anything could be said, they watched as Henry's barely visible silhouette came into view only to be swallowed by the smoke. When it cleared he was gone once again. Devastation was clear on both mother's faces. It didn't work and all they could do was stand there and stare at the spot where their son had disappeared.

"What happened?" David's shaking voice sounded in the room.

"It didn't work," Emma said in confusion and despair. She turned to Regina and realized with horror that the woman was deathly pale. Her breathing was still labored and she can practically see her body shaking from the magic.

"Regina?" Snow said in concern. She had noticed her state as well and slowly approached her just as she buckled under her weight. The loss of energy and losing Henry for a second time was all too much and she suddenly couldn't hold her weight.

"Regina!" Emma exclaimed as she grabbed her before she can hit the floor. She held her up and helped her over to the couch.

"It didn't work! She was holding him back. I felt her presence," she exclaimed shakily and Emma could hear the panic in her words.

"We'll think of something else," Snow said, her voice reassuring as she sat next to her stepmother. Regina didn't even acknowledge her as she raised her arms. Purple smoke swirled around her but it was weak and did nothing to make her disappear. She tried again and again but it was no use. Afraid that she'll end up tiring herself even more, Snow firmly took her arms.

"Regina stop!"

"Let go! I need to get to him! I don't care if it's a trap!" she snarled, her eyes full of anger for her stepdaughter. How dare she stop her from going to Henry!

"Your magic and Emma's are too weak right now otherwise Cora's grip would have been no match for the both of you."

"So then what do you suggest we do!" she snapped and Snow could only hope that Regina wouldn't revert back into the cold hearted Evil Queen she once was if anything were to happen to Henry. The woman she talked to just moments ago was gone. Her walls were back up as well as the mask.

"We rest and then we try again," Emma said sternly. If they were going to get Henry then they would have to do it the right away. Snow was right when she said Cora wouldn't have a chance against them both if their energy levels were normal. Emma could tell Regina didn't like this idea and with a few more attempts at trying to leave with magic she finally had enough.

"Dammit," she grumbled as she angrily got to her feet and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Snow asked, her voice full of panic. Regina was in no shape to face Cora by herself.

"I'm going to see Gold," she growled before storming out of the apartment. Emma groaned in frustration and found herself grabbing her jacket and running after the former Mayor. She found her in her car and Emma rushed over before she can drive away.

"Regina you're in no shape to drive. You can get yourself hurt. What good are you to Henry if you're stuck in the hospital." Regina didn't even look at her as she struggled to get the key in the ignition with violently shaking hands. Emma was right. She barely even had the strength to stand let alone drive.

"Well then are you going to drive because I'm getting there whether it kills me or not," she said coldly. Emma tried not to roll her eyes. She was quickly losing her patience and before she can respond Snow and David came out.

"Why do you want to talk to Gold so bad?" she finally asked as Snow and David stood behind her.

"My mother is afraid of something and he knows what it is." She didn't tell her how Daniel said she was the key. The key to what… she didn't know and she was going to find out. Emma sighed and her expression softened. She had no idea what Regina was talking about but if it helped Henry then she was on board.

"Fine but you're not driving."

"And you are?" Regina smirked, her eyes full of disdain. "Sorry to break it to you dear but you're in no shape to drive either." Emma glared at her and before she can say anything back Regina started the car.

"Stop, I'll drive," Snow said as she approached the car window, her hand suddenly covering Regina's on the keys. Emma expected her to give Snow a murderous look for even touching her but instead she looked up at her, eyes shining with the need to go.

"Please Regina, it's safer this way," she whispered. Regina's face softened with understanding and the ice melted from her cruel expressionless face. Without another word, she simply pulled the keys out of the ignition and handed them to Snow. Emma's mouth hung open in shock as Regina got out of the car.

"You were biting my head off because I wanted to drive and you're not even going to fight her?" she protested as everyone got in. Snow and Regina were in the front while Emma and David sat in the back, both clearly dumbfounded as to what just happened. She knew something must have happened between them while she was asleep. Everything from the way they looked at each other to way they talked to each other was different. Their whole body language was different. They were comfortable and all the tension they usually felt between them was gone.

"Unlike us, she didn't just drain her energy out with magic," Regina said darkly. Emma could tell Regina was having enough of her so she decided not to answer. She was too tired to fight with her anyway. It was quiet as they drove and even though the usual tension between Regina and Snow was gone, the silence was driving Emma crazy.

"What happened?" she suddenly found herself asking.

"What are you talking about," Snow asked as she kept her eyes on the road.

"I'm talking about you and Samantha over there," Emma said, gesturing her hand towards Regina with irritation.

"Samantha?" Snow said confused.

"You know… from Bewitched."

"Don't compare me to that nose wiggling little idiot!" Regina snapped.

"Hey that's a great show!" Emma retorted. Regina only glared at her through the mirror before shifting her gaze out the window. She obviously didn't want to talk about what happened between her and Snow. Snow seemed to sense that.

"Something good, that's all you need to know," she said softly. At those words Regina turned her gaze to her stepdaughter, her eyes shining with some kind of emotion that Emma couldn't recognize. Snow only gave her a small smile, looking into her eyes for just a second before turning her attention back to road. Regina turned to the window again and Emma couldn't see this but her eyes were shinning with unshed tears. Those words had really meant a lot to her.

* * *

They soon found themselves outside of Gold's shop. Wordlessly, they got out of the car and filed into the shop. Regina was the first to enter, her eyes full of determination as she approached her old mentor.

"Ah, glad to see you're alive your majesty," he said sarcastically and by the gleam in his eyes she knew he would have preferred her dead. She could care less though. All that mattered was finding Henry and defeating Cora.

"What is Cora afraid of?" she demanded, her face nearly inches from his as she invaded his personal space. Her body language and voice were full of danger and none of the others in the room dared to pull her away from him. Gold only chuckled and Regina could just imagine his stupid giggle if he were Rumplestiltskin instead. He knew something and she wanted to know what it was.

"I knew this day would come," he said in a teasing voice as he backed away from her. She recognized that look and she knew what he wanted.

"Name your price," she said darkly, sounding just like the Evil Queen she once was.

"When the time comes dearie, you'll know." She didn't like the dangerous gleam in his eyes and by looking at the others she knew they didn't either but yet what choice did she have.

"Regina, you don't have to do this," Snow said, her eyes shining with fear. The anger faded from Regina's face as she approached Snow.

"I know, trust me Snow I do." Everyone just stared at her like she was crazy and Snow's heart warmed at the fact that Regina was trying to soothe her worries. Gold, however just watched with an expressionless face. David and Emma still couldn't get over the fact that they were getting along.

_Geez, this is like the twilight zone_, Emma thought as Regina kept talking.

"But I have to do this. This information could help us defeat Cora and save Henry." Snow nodded and Regina gave her a small smile as she gently took her hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "I'll be ok," she whispered.

"I know," Snow said. "I just don't trust him. It's bad enough Emma already owes him a favor." Regina glanced at Emma before looking back at Snow. They were both worried and she couldn't blame them. She gave Snow's hands one last squeeze before stepping away and turning back to Gold.

"Deal," she said. Her voice was shaking and her eyes were suddenly full of darkness, all signs of warmth gone. Gold stared at her with glee and she didn't once move her gaze from his.

"So you want to know why your mother is so afraid of you?" he asked, his voice mocking her.

"I don't have time for games Gold! Get on with it," she snapped.

"Patience dearie," he said as he delightfully took in her frustrated state. He can hear the murderous low growl escaping her throat. "You are the key."

"I know that but what does that mean?" she asked in annoyance.

"The prophecy that links everyone in this room together," he said as if that would explain everything.

"Wait a minute," Snow spoke up as she approached them and stood next to Regina. "Are you saying she is the key to stopping Cora?"

"Indeed she is. Sherriff Swan may have been the savior for breaking the curse but Regina here is destined to taking out an even bigger threat… Cora."

"And she knows that," Regina said quietly, her face suddenly ashen at the news. She was meant to kill her mother. As much as Cora had hurt her, she loved her. She was her mother no matter how evil she was. Snow must have felt her despair because she placed a comforting hand on the small of her back, although her hostile gaze never left Gold's.

"Getting you to cast the curse wasn't the only reason why I trained you in the dark arts dearie. I needed to prepare you for your mother."

"So she knew?" Regina asked shakily. "She knew I was the one to stop her. That's why she's been trying to turn me over to her side… so that I work with her instead of killing her. She wants me evil for her own power. I'm destined to kill my own mother." This all came out as if she were in some kind of daze. Her face and voice were emotionless and everyone could see the anger bubbling up inside her.

"Where is she," she growled, anger radiating off of her in waves.

"I believe that wasn't part of our deal and if it was I wouldn't know anyway." Regina stared at him darkly and everyone knew that look. If they didn't get her out of here soon all hell would break loose.

"You're lying."

"Am I?" he asked smugly. Regina's whole body was shaking in anger and her hands twitched under the desperate need to use magic. It was weak but yet she could barely contain it and Snow had noticed the internal battle she was having.

"Come on Regina, let's go…" Snow had barely even said when Regina had suddenly flicked her wrist but instead of Gold being thrown back like she originally planned, he was barely even nudged. He only stumbled a few steps back and let out a dark cold hearted chuckle.

"Pathetic," he said. "Come back when you're not such a weak emotional mess." That did it. If Regina couldn't kill him with magic then she was doing it the old fashioned way. With a growl, she lunged herself at Gold and before she can get her hands around his neck she felt a pair of strong arms pulling her back. David and Emma were holding on to her as she struggled in their grips.

"Get your hands off me!" she snapped at them, her eyes dark.

"Stop this!" David yelled as she struggled against them. "This isn't going to solve anything!"

"Regina, killing him isn't going to help anyone. Come on, let's go," Snow said softly. At those words she stopped struggling and David and Emma loosened their grip but didn't let go in case she were to go after Gold again.

"Fine, but we're not done," she said, her nostrils flaring in anger as she furiously held her eye contact with Gold. _Stupid imp_, she thought. He only smirked and it took all she had to let Emma and David pull her out of the shop.


	18. Chapter 18 Talk To Me

**Sorry I took so long. This chapter just didn't want to be written and I'm sorry to say but its not really my best. Maybe I'll go back to it in the future and change it a little but for now it is what it is. Thank you for the support and the lovely reviews! Enjoy and I'll update soon.**

* * *

Chapter 18 Talk To Me

Cora angrily paced the mines she was now hiding out in. Henry was sitting in the corner, restrained by magic. He watched with fearful eyes as she grew more impatient by each passing minute. She hadn't hurt him yet but he knew it would only be a matter of time till she would. He was still shaking from the events that happened just moments ago. Cora had been taunting him, telling him about all her evil plans of turning his mother against the whole town and forcing her to side with her. Therefore they shall take over the town and what sickened him was the fact that she planned to kill Emma, Snow, and David and raise Henry to be just like her and Regina. He didn't want that and he knew Regina didn't want that as well. As much as she had done in the past, she changed and he knew she was much stronger than reverting back to the Evil Queen. It was just after her rant that Henry felt the magic. He felt it coursing through his veins and warming his body. His body felt light and when he looked down at his hands they were transparent. The next thing he knew he was standing in Snow's living room. He barely even got a glimpse of both of his mothers before he heard Cora's furious yell. The warm magic that surrounded him was suddenly fading fast and was replaced by a cold painful grip that pulled him away from his family. He can feel Regina fighting it through Emma's magic but she was too weak. Her magic combined with Emma's was no match for Cora and all he saw was her distraught face before he was pulled back into the mines. Now Cora was furious and all he could do was watch as she furiously paced.

"Why do you want her to be on your side?" Henry found himself asking before he can stop himself. Cora stopped her pacing and looked at Henry with cold dark eyes.

"Because she's my daughter and I love her as much as she loves you." Her smile was as fake as the sweet tone lacing her words. Henry was many things but stupid wasn't one of them.

"No you don't," he said defiantly. Cora's eyes flashed with some kind of emotion that Henry couldn't recognize.

"Figures you would be as insolent as her," she spat. "No worries, I'll just have to knock it out of you like I did with your mother." His eyes widened in fear as she approached him and just when she was about to plunge her hand in his chest she stopped. Her face contorted in rage as she continuously tried to rip out his heart but instead all she felt was his warm solid chest. He was being protected and they both knew exactly who was doing it.

* * *

"Dammit Regina," Emma murmured as David picked up the unconscious woman and laid her on Snow's bed. She was distraught when she got home and Regina being Regina, she hid it well and masked it with anger. She was barley even through the door when she announced she was placing a protection spell on Henry. They were terrified at what that kind of magic would do to her when she couldn't even teleport from one place to the other. Snow tried talking her out of it but she was stubborn and they couldn't do anything as she sat on the couch and closed her eyes. Emma could see the energy it was taking from her but her love and determination kept her going as she focused on the spell. If they weren't able to get Henry tonight Regina was going to make sure he was safe until he's rescued. Unfortunately she wasn't strong enough yet and the spell would only last throughout the night.

"Well at least she's finally resting," Snow said as she leaned against the door frame. David had decided to go clean up the mess Regina made. The power she had used was just too much on her body because as soon as the spell was over, she leaned over and threw up on the hard wood floor before passing out. Emma noticed her mother's gaze on Regina and once again couldn't help wondering what happened between them. Ever since she woke up to the news of Henry, she had noticed the changes between the two women. Regina of course was still tensed around Snow but it wasn't fueled by anger and hate as before. Now she seemed uncomfortable and maybe even a little bit guilty. It was hard to know for sure when she hid her emotions so well.

"So what did happen while I was asleep?" she asked. Snow sighed and motioned for her daughter to follow her into the kitchen.

"We talked a lot," Snow explained as Emma sat at the counter while Snow prepared three mugs of hot chocolate.

"About?" Emma asked.

"About everything. She's not ready to forgive me but she's really trying. She wants to change so we came to some kind of understanding. It's going to take a while before we're completely ok though. We still have a lot of talking to do."

"You know what?" Emma mused. "I think this time she will change." Snow gave her a warm smile and gently put her hand on her daughter's cheek. It was then she noticed the exhaustion and pain in her blue – green eyes.

"We're going to save him," she whispered.

"I know. It's just the thought of him spending the night with Cora scares me and we don't even know where he is. Even though Regina just nearly killed herself again I'm relieved she was able to put the protection spell on him. I just… I can't lose him."

"I know," Snow said, her eyes full of understanding. "As soon as you and Regina are rested we're getting him back and knowing Regina's temper, Cora won't stand a chance."

"Do you think it's good idea?"

"What is?" Snow asked as she continued making the hot chocolate.

"Letting Regina use all this magic. Before she was terrified that it would turn her evil again but now she doesn't have a choice. Will we able to stop her from using it after she deals with Cora? What if she reverts?" Snow shook her head, her eyes clouded with uncertainty. David who had just finished cleaning the floor looked up to see his wife's conflicted expression.

"We'll just have to trust her and if we can't stop her then we'll remind her why she wanted to change in the first place." At those words, Snow smiled at her husband. For the first time, it seemed like he was finally willing to help Regina.

* * *

It was late into the night and Snow was suddenly awakened by the sound of Regina tossing and turning. Before she and David had gone to bed they had moved her to the sofa bed. She was really out of it because she didn't once wake up. Snow sat up and looked around the darkness of the room. David was snoring beside her and she knew Emma was out too. She had gone to bed after their talk in the kitchen and hadn't woke up since. She heard the sheets rustling once more and decided to check on Regina. She got up and went into the dark living room. Regina was shaking and Snow knew it was mostly out of fear. She knelt down to her level and gently started to shake her from her nightmare. She recoiled from Snow's touch as if it burned.

"Regina…" she said softly. Her breathing was labored and tears suddenly streamed down her cheeks.

"Come on wake up," Snow whispered as she placed her hand on her cheek, caressing it softly. Regina whimpered at the touch and tried to move away.

"No… mama don't," she cried, her voice shaking with terror.

"Regina, wake up. You're safe, she can't hurt you anymore," Snow said as she started to shake her again. Regina's eyes snapped opened and she nearly jumped out of the bed when she noticed Snow beside her. Her heart was beating rapidly out of fear and her body was shaking as she tried to breathe.

"Hey, hey it's ok. It's just me," Snow said as she stood over Regina who was sitting up and clutching at her chest.

"Snow…" Her voice was shaking and Snow could see her trying to get her emotions under control. She reached out to take her hand but Regina pulled back in fear. Her nightmares were a cluster of all the abuse she had suffered at the hands of her mother and sadly, King Leopold. She had never told Snow about the late night rapes and the smacks across the face whenever she stood up to him or disobeyed the strict rules he laid out for her. They were all still fresh in her mind and she couldn't help but recoil away from Snow's comforting touch. Snow seemed to understand because she gave Regina a small smile even if she couldn't quite see it in the dark. She got up and turned the lamp on before sitting on the  
recliner next to the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked as she watched Regina composing herself.

"About what?" Regina asked as if she had no idea what Snow was talking about. Her mask was back on and her tears were gone. It was as if nothing happened… as if Snow didn't just wake her from a night terror.

"You know what," she said patiently. Regina huffed in annoyance and Snow could visibly see the anger flashing across the older woman's face. "Whatever it is Regina, you can tell me. I know how Cora treated you and from the sound of that nightmare I know it had something to do with her abuse." Regina finally met Snow's gaze. The anger in her eyes faded and Snow could see the mask crumbling before her.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, unable to meet her gaze. She didn't want to talk about Cora's abuse because then Snow would see right through her and know that there was so much more to her past. It was enough that her stepdaughter already knows about the abuse she suffered at Cora's hands. She couldn't tell her what went on when she and her father were alone. From everything that she had done to Snow this was the only thing she had ever wanted to protect her from whether she hated her or not.

"There's more, isn't there?" Snow asked softly. At those words, Regina eyes flickered with grief just for a second.

"I know you said we need to talk a lot of things through but not this. It's too… I don't want to hurt you anymore." Her voice was soft but yet the words were strong and sincere. Whatever it was, it was bad and Snow could only hope it wasn't worse than having an abusive mother. She got up from her chair and sat beside Regina but made no move to touch her. She didn't want to make her even more uncomfortable than she already was. If she did, that mask would go up faster than she'll realize.

"This has to stop Regina. If you truly want to get past this rift between us then we need to trust each other. If this is one more reason as to why you hate me then talk to me about it so that you can move on. So let's talk." Regina shook her head, not being able to look at Snow while trying to fight the tears. How could she destroy her father's image especially when she was the one that had taken him from her in the first place?

"I can't," she whispered shakily and Snow could hardly believe this was the woman that she had feared and even hated for so long. She's changed, she found herself realizing. She may not be that girl that saved her or even the mother she once loved but she wasn't the Evil Queen anymore or Madame Mayor… she was Regina.

"Regina, look at me," she said as she gently reached out and lifted her chin to meet her gaze. Her eyes were clouded with memories of the past… memories that Snow had yet to learn about. "Talk to me."

Brown eyes met hazel and Regina wiped away the single traitorous tear in anger as she pulled away from Snow. She couldn't do this. Not now… not ever. "No, you don't need to know this," she snapped.

"Ok," Snow replied, her voice full of patience and worry. "Well then can I stay here with you?" Regina stiffened at those words, clearly not knowing what to say. This wasn't like her and Snow could tell she was being hard on herself for it.

"No… No I'm fine, thanks," she mumbled, looking away as if she were ashamed of her behavior. Snow got up, not wanting this to escalate into an argument so late at night. She figured Regina would tell her when the time came.

"Get some sleep, Regina," she said softly as she turned off the light and quietly went back to her bedroom. Regina lied awake, staring into the darkness. Her mind was full of the memories she tried so hard to forget every damn day of her life. She knew this bombshell would destroy Snow. Her father was everything to her and Regina wouldn't be able to live with herself if she took away Snow's memory of him. She needed to talk to someone though. Now that Cora was back, the nightmares of her mother's abuse were all coming back along with Leopold's and honestly, she didn't think she can cope with them alone anymore.


	19. Chapter 19 We're Not Done

**It's amazing what a few good reviews do to my muse. If it weren't for you amazing reviewers I probably would have given up writing this because of writers block. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It really does inspire me.**

**KeeperofHearts - I tried updating that night you sent the review but then I got sleepy since it was late and nothing good ever happens when your falling asleep over the keyboard lol As for your Neal/Regina request... Since I don't normally ship those two and I have a ton of work in progress stories saved on my laptop, I don't want to start another story till I'm done with those so I'll work on a one shot for you. Would you like fluff or angst? Let me know :)**

**If anyone else have other one shot requests, feel free to ask and I'll see what I can do.**

* * *

Chapter 19 We're Not Done

The moment Regina woke up she can feel that her magic was back to full power. She no longer felt weak or tired anymore which was a relief because now they can get Henry back. She looked around and realized everyone was still asleep. She didn't care how early it was. The sooner she wakes them up, the sooner they can work on getting Henry back and possibly defeating Cora. She slowly got up from the bed and was glad that she didn't feel that throbbing headache that she had gotten the moment Gold had told her of her fate. Killing Cora was something she had tried to do the in the past. She wasn't that girl anymore… that girl who had let her anger change her. She wasn't a killer anymore and even though her mother was evil, deep down she will always love her but if it came down to it then she would have no other choice. She would have to take her life. That was probably the reason why she had blamed Snow all these years for Daniel's death. She couldn't bring herself to actually place the full blame on Cora even though it was her hand that had reached into his chest… her hand that was holding his beating heart and her hand that had squeezed it to dust.

Taking a breath, she decided to test her powers and found herself teleporting to Emma's room. A small smile formed on her lips. She had done that effortlessly. She was back and she hoped Emma was too. Cora wasn't going to stand a chance against them now. She went up to Emma who was sprawled out on her stomach. It was as if she just knocked out as soon as she hit the bed. She was still wearing her clothes from the day before and her face was buried in her pillow.

"Miss Swan," she said, as she started to shake her. There was no response and Regina was starting to get frustrated. "Come on dear, wake up." Emma only groaned in protest as she started to come around.

"You need to get up," Regina urged her but received no answer. Emma had fallen back to sleep.

"Oh for the love of god," she grumbled as she roughly turned Emma on her back. Emma's eyes opened instantly. They were red and Regina knew without guilt that she had woken her from a deep sleep.

"What the hell Regina! It's six in the freakin morning!"

"My powers are back and that means yours are too. Get up so we can start our plan on summoning Henry." At the name of their son, Emma's temper diminished.

"Fine, go wake Mary Margaret and David. I'll be down in a sec." Regina didn't need to be told twice. She was gone in a mist of purple.

* * *

Snow stirred in David's arms as she heard the floor above her creaking. Emma must be up but when she glanced at the clock she frowned in confusion. It was barely after six and Emma usually never got up this early unless she had to. Deciding to check on her she sat up from the bed and the moment she stood, she screamed. It was still dark so when Regina teleported into the room all she saw was the magic and Regina's dark form. She couldn't help but assume it was Cora.

"Snow it's me!" Regina cried out in alarm as Snow tried to take a swing at her in the dark. She grabbed her arms just as David woke up in a panic. He turned the light on to see Regina standing there with Snow shaking in front of her. Her breaths were heavy as she tried to compose herself.

"Regina what are you doing!" she asked as she pulled away from Regina's grip. "I nearly punched you in the face!"

"My magic is back!"

"No kidding," she said, almost sounding sarcastic. Regina rolled her eyes.

"I already woke Emma. Now that our powers are back we need to get Henry now before the protection spell wears off."

"Ok but I'm making coffee first," Snow grumbled as she made her way to kitchen in attempt to calm herself. Regina had really scared her and she was just glad it wasn't who she thought it was. She didn't want to think of what would've happened if it actually was Cora.

David decided to get dressed and Regina had followed Snow into the kitchen. She watched as her stepdaughter leaned over the sink with her palms on the counter. She can see her visibly shaking and she suddenly felt bad. She really didn't mean to scare her. She silently approached her and without a word she gently placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sorry," she whispered. She didn't expect Snow to be so forgiving. She expected her to lash out in anger like everyone else did when she would piss them off which was why she was surprised when Snow turned and tightly embraced her.

"I'm just glad it was you and not Cora," she said softly, her voice sounding strained from the recent scare. Regina tensed at first but soon found herself relaxing in Snow's arms.

"You thought it was my mother?" she asked, suddenly understanding why Snow had gotten so angry at her. Snow nodded but didn't say anything as Regina pulled away. "I shouldn't have done that especially when we're all on edge because of her."

"Regina, I'm ok now. You were just eager to save Henry. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I'm not…" she started to protest, her guard going up. She didn't like her emotions being voiced like this and she couldn't help but put her walls back up.

"I can see it all over your face," Snow said. Damn! How did she manage time and time again to see right through her carefully placed mask? It was impossible hiding anything from this woman. Suddenly feeling crowded and exposed, she stepped back.

"I said I'm fine dear," she said sternly, her eyes going dark and Snow knew she was retreating from the rush of emotions between them.

"Regina…" she said in a warning tone, clearly not putting up with her act.

"What do you want from me?" she asked angrily.

"Take off the mask Regina," Snow pleaded, her voice soft and patient. "It's ok to show what you're feeling. Don't retreat from them." Regina's face fell for just a second before she quickly turned away. She didn't want Snow to see her lose control again; it's happened enough already.

"I'm going to get dress," she grumbled as she went into the living room. She grabbed her clothes just as Emma came down the stairs. Emma noticed the scowl on the former Mayor's face as she walked past her without a word.

"Hey what's…" she started to ask but was cut off as Regina went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Emma looked at the door before making eye contact with her mother. She approached the counter and sat on one of the bar stools. "What's her problem? She's not allowed to be grouchy when she's the one who decided to wake us up at this ungodly hour."

"She's just going through some stuff," Snow explained as she started making the coffee.

"How is she doing with the whole destined to kill her mother thing?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. She hasn't said anything about it but I can tell she's not taking it so well."

"I wouldn't be able to do it," Emma said softly. At those words, Snow pulled her eyes away from the mugs she was taking out from the cabinet and moved so that she stood in front of her daughter.

"I know," she whispered as she put her hand lovingly on Emma's.

"Do you think she'll go through with it?"

"Honestly I don't know. From what I've heard she tried to have her killed in the past but by someone else. She could've done it herself but she didn't. Now, she's a completely different person. She isn't the Evil Queen anymore but if it came down to saving Henry's life I think maybe she will."

"These walls are thinner than you think," Regina's voice suddenly sounded through the room. They looked at her in surprise and Snow pulled away from Emma so that she can pour herself some coffee.

"Well then what are you going to do about Cora?" Emma asked, not at all caring that she had been caught asking about her mother.

"Exactly what Gold said," she replied as she went into the kitchen and served herself some coffee. "I'm going to kill her." Snow frowned at this. No matter how evil Cora was Regina shouldn't resort to killing. Gold said Regina would be Cora's downfall which meant killing wasn't the only option.

"You don't approve…" Regina stated hostilely when she noticed Snow's expression. She really didn't care what Snow thought. Cora would kill everyone she loved. If protecting her family meant killing her evil mother then so be it.

_Family…_

When did she start thinking of them as her family? This thought scared her. Only Henry was her family. She and Snow might have some kind of relationship in the future but that's it. The Charming's weren't her family. They never will be.

"Of course I don't," Snow said, standing up for what she believed was good. Killing wasn't the answer. "The idea of changing is to be good Regina. I know your mother is dangerous but it's still not an excuse for murder."

"What are you trying to say dear? Would you rather just let everyone die? Would you rather just let Cora win? Killing her is the only way to stop her," Regina said impatiently.

"Regina, she's right," Emma said as she made eye contact with the older woman. "Killing her isn't the only way to stop her."

"Of course you'll side with her. You're both idiots," she said angrily as David came into the kitchen and stood next to Snow.

"What's going on?" he asked. He had just walked into a room where three women were arguing and he wasn't sure he really wanted know what it was about.

"She wants to kill Cora," Emma stated.

"Isn't that what we're planning to do?" he asked.

"No, we were planning on taking her powers remember?" Snow asked her husband.

"That was before Gold told me about the prophecy and the only way for me to stop her is to kill her," Regina stated stubbornly. No matter what they said she wasn't going to back down. As long as Cora was alive no one was safe.

"There are other ways to stop her Regina," Snow pleaded. "I'm not going to let you destroy everything you've done to change by taking a life even if it is Cora."

"She has a point," David said, ignoring the murderous glare Regina shot at him. "Killing isn't the answer. We'll stick with the original plan of taking her powers."

"You don't understand… I'm meant to do this," Regina said, her voice shaking with suppressed anger. At these words Snow stepped up to Regina and took her hands in hers.

"No Regina…" she whispered. "Gold said you're destined to stop her. He never said kill. This is what good is… taking the right risks no matter how dangerous it may seem. Good is why you are still standing here today because if I had resorted to killing, you would have died during your execution." Regina was silent as she painfully realized Snow was right. She sighed, the anger fading from her eyes.

"What are we going to do with her once we take her powers?" she asked, sounding defeated. Snow smiled at the question. She was glad she got through to her… that she had stopped Regina from resorting to murder.

"That'll be up to you," she whispered.

* * *

After going over the plan once more, they were ready to summon Henry. Emma was going to summon him, while Regina was going to wait for Cora to appear so that she can grab her hands and take her powers.

"Ready?" Emma asked. They were standing in the living room where they had cleared open a space by pushing the couch back. Snow and David stood a good distance behind Emma while Regina stood next to her. Regina nodded and Emma wasted no time in closing her eyes and thinking about their son. She felt the magic coursing through her once more only this time it was easier and less draining. In less than a second purple mist appeared but Henry wasn't coming. Regina knew Cora would prepare herself for this after their first attempt to summon him. She was holding him back again and it made her angry.

"Fight her Miss Swan!" Regina growled angrily. Emma's face scrunched up in concentration as she imagined herself there with Henry where ever he was. She imagined facing Cora and she pictured herself pulling him away from her and holding him in her arms. She can feel Cora's strong grip but she was determined to not let that stop her. She willed him to her with all the love and power she had and before she knew it Henry appeared. Cora was fuming, she could feel it but she didn't care because all that mattered was that Henry was safe.

"Mom!" he cried out as he ran to Emma, tightly embracing her. She held on to him, holding in the tears of relief from streaming down her cheeks. She didn't even notice the flash of hurt on Regina's face before Cora appeared before them. She pushed Henry behind her and Regina stepped in front of all of them.

"Your battle is with me mother. Leave them alone," Regina said, her voice threatening and her face was cold and emotionless. Cora only laughed, her eyes menacing.

"That's where you're wrong my love. My battle is with all of them." Her voice was sickeningly sweet and before Regina could react Cora was gone in a cloud of smoke.

"Where is she?" Snow asked, her voice shaking with fear and anger for the old witch. No one answered as they looked around. Regina's guard was up. She knew Cora was planning something.

"Maybe she just gave up?" Emma said sarcastically but they all knew Cora was far from giving up. They were proven just how wrong Emma's quip had been when she suddenly appeared behind Regina and Emma. It was like slow motion but Regina was still too late from stopping her. She watched in horror as she pulled Henry away from Emma and plunged her hand in his chest. Apparently the protection spell had ended because Henry's glowing red heart was beating in Cora's palm.

"No!" Regina cried out in fury mixed with raw fear. Her nightmare was playing out before her. Without thinking, she held out her hand and summoned Henry's heart. The moment she felt the weight of it on her palm she blasted Cora back with a bright light. Cora flew across the room and slammed into the wall before falling into a heap on the floor. Regina was breathing heavily as she locked her gaze with Cora. No one missed her hand covering the bleeding wound on her stomach that Regina had inflicted with her magic.

"Don't you ever touch my son again." Her voice was low and threatening. Emma was holding Henry behind her and David had his arm protectively in front of Snow. Regina stepped forward, her eyes just as menacing as her mother's. Cora looked at her daughter and sneered.

"We're not done," she growled and was gone in a cloud of purple smoke.


	20. Chapter 20 Don't Shut Down On Me

**Thank you for all the wonderful inspiring reviews. If you haven't done so already, please check out my one shot "Let Me In"**

**impureevilregal - Your one shot request will be up soon. I'm still working on it so keep a look out.**

**Miss Poisonous - You did mention in a review you would like to see Regna tell Snow about Leopold. I had that idea planned since the beginning so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**Again, if anyone has any one shot requests, feel free to let me know :)**

* * *

Chapter 20 Don't Shut Down On Me

"Ok, Henry this is going to hurt a little so take a deep breath ok," Regina explained. She never thought in a million years she would be holding her son's heart. Since the moment she had first held him in her arms she had vowed he would never know the abuse and cruelty Cora had inflicted on her time and time again and even though Cora had never taken her heart, it was still something she never wanted him to experience. Henry nodded and closed his eyes as he did what he was told. Regina carefully put the heart back in his chest and quickly pulled out her hand. She didn't like the thought of her hand inside of her son's chest. She watched him with concern until he took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and smiled and Regina couldn't stop the single tear from streaming down her cheek. It was the most beautiful sight she's ever seen. She pulled him into a loving embrace making him laugh.

"Mom," he laughed. "I'm ok."

"I know I was just so worried about you. She didn't hurt you, did she?" she asked as she pulled away and started looking him over.

"No I'm fine," he said, looking into her now soft brown eyes. He wouldn't admit it out loud but the dark look in her eyes as she faced Cora scared him a little. He reached out and wiped the tear from her face making her smile. Getting a whole of her emotions, she stood to see Snow watching her with a smile. She didn't know why but all of a sudden she felt shy. She averted her gaze as Emma asked, "What now?"

"Now, we need to put a stronger protection spell on Henry so that she can't get to him anymore and then I need to make a potion. Her powers are strong and in order for me to steal her powers I need to create a potion that well stun her the moment she touches my hands, that way she won't be able to resist and steal my powers instead."

* * *

After gathering the ingredients she needed from her vault, Regina now stood in Snow's kitchen. Much like the chemistry contraption she had used in Gold's shop, she had her own set up on the counter as she prepared the ingredients for the potion. She was well aware of the fact that she and Snow were alone and she tried not to let it show how much it bothered her. When they were alone, she always seemed to lose control. Emma and David had to take care of a few things at the station and had taken Henry with them. They wouldn't be back till later and she was glad she had the potion as an excuse to keep herself busy.

"Wow, Henry wasn't exaggerating when he said you were good at this stuff," Snow commented when she had come down the stairs and sat at the counter. She watched as Regina measured ingredient after ingredient.

"Thanks... I guess," she replied, deciding to take it as a compliment. It was then that they had fallen into an awkward silence and Regina could tell Snow was just dying to ask her something. No doubt it was about feelings. She grimaced at the idea. No one said trying to repair their broken relationship would be easy.

"What do you want to know?" she sighed, getting fed up with the girl's fidgeting.

"What… no…" Snow stumbled on her words, trying to deny that there was something on her mind.

"I can see you fidgeting. Spit it out," Regina coaxed her. Taking a deep breath, Snow answered her.

"The nightmare you had, was it just about Cora or was it about someone else?" She had a hunch of who it could be. After thinking about it she wondered if her father had ever hurt Regina in a way only he could hurt his wife. She knew he had been controlling but after the nightmare Regina had, she began questioning if there were more. She was too young to understand then but she did remember a few times where there was something wrong in the way Regina walked or even acted around Leopold. It was as if she were afraid of him sometimes. She hesitantly met Regina's eyes and when she did she saw a flash of fear but it was gone as quick as it came and was replaced by her cold emotionless mask.

"No," Regina said, her voice stern and emotionless. Clearly she wasn't telling the truth and Snow knew this because of how fast Regina's walls went up. If this was something that Regina blamed on Snow then she needed to get Regina to talk about it even if it was painful.

"Regina, I've been through this with you. If you want to fix our relationship you need to trust me," she said softly. Regina looked at her and Snow could see in her eyes that she knew she was right. The wall crumbled before her eyes and Snow could see the tears welling up in Regina's eyes against her will. She just broke down and Snow immediately got up and approached her on the other side of the counter and took her in her arms. She felt her stepmother melting into her embrace as she cried into her shoulder. Her body was shaking with silent sobs and Snow could feel her trying to fight the emotions but it was a battle she was hopelessly losing.

"It's ok to cry Regina. Don't fight it," she whispered as she soothingly rubbed her back. She briefly wondered if it was Cora who had taught her to hide her emotions… to keep everything bottled up or if it was simply just a coping mechanism to deal with all the bullshit in her life and to protect herself from getting hurt. Thinking back, Snow realized that she didn't have any memories of Regina letting go of her emotions back when she was Queen.

They stayed like that, Snow holding Regina until her sobs had stopped after a few good minutes. Snow pulled away and reached up, gently drying her tear stained cheeks. There was a kind of hurt in her eyes that made Snow a little uneasy.

"Who was it?" she asked, her voice full of concern. There was no pity…never had she shown Regina pity because Regina hated that and Snow knew it would only make her retreat.

"I can't," she whispered, her voice sounding strained. It was on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't do this to Snow. She had already killed him and killing his memory would be just as cruel.

"You need to trust me Regina," Snow said, taking her hands in hers.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore." She averted her gaze and pulled her hands away. God… she couldn't do this. She turned back to what she was doing and busied herself with one of the ingredients and poured it into a flask.

Snow didn't say anything as she watched her stepmother barely holding it together. She was putting herself through all this emotional pain just to spare her. Truth was, Snow had been hurt by this woman countless of times and she doubted there was anymore that Regina could possibly do to completely devastate her and if there was she wasn't going anywhere. No matter how hurt or angry Snow got, they would get through this together. She approached her and gently laid her hand on her shoulder but Regina flinched away almost in fear.

"Hey… hey it's me ok," she said softly. The look in Regina's eyes screamed abuse and Snow wondered if she was wrong about it being someone else and if it was just Cora that was haunting her. Still, if it was Regina wouldn't be so intent on hiding the abuse since she and Emma already knew about it. No… it's someone else, possibly her own father and as much as that hurt, she knew she needed to get Regina to open up. Regina set the flask she was holding down on the table and shook her head slowly in defeat. Her gaze was averted to the object in her hands and Snow could see that single traitorous tear sliding down her cheek and landing on the counter. It only took a second for Regina to get a handle on her emotions… to put her walls back up. Snow could see the personality difference in her now cold dark eyes.

"No…" Snow said sternly, reaching out and turning Regina's chin so that she would look at her. "Don't do that! Don't shut down on me…"

_If only you knew… I'm just trying to protect you. _Those were the words that had crossed Regina's mind. She didn't mean to close herself off after Snow had already scolded her earlier. The words that had come out of her mouth broke her heart as much as she knew had broken Snow's.

"What makes you think I'll find any comfort in you?" Her voice was cold and angry and Regina could see the raw genuine anger flaring up in Snow's eyes. She wasn't backing down like she used to when Regina would get like this. She knew better now.

"As much as you try to deny it Regina, you need it so drop the act. We both know you don't mean those words." Snow watched as Regina's lips curled into a snarl, her eyes gleaming with anger and frustration.

"You don't know anything." Her voice came out as a threatening whisper but Snow could hear the anguish behind her words.

"That's up to you," Snow said softly this time. "You could either talk to me or you can let me be there for you."

_Damn her!_ How is it that this girl saw right through her now? She felt like she kept asking herself that same question over and over again these past few days. Although, Snow was right and she knew it and strangely enough she wanted to confide in her but the idea of hurting her again was just too much. Her walls dropped for the second time and this time she intended for them to stay down. Snow reached out and Regina couldn't help but stiffen in discomfort as she took her hand in hers and met her eyes.

"I could handle the truth," she whispered as if she could sense Regina's inner battle of keeping this secret from her. She had to do it, she needed to tell someone and Snow was the only person she trusted to keep this secret ironically as it sounds given their history.

_Dear, forgive me…_

"Ok," she mumbled nervously. She could feel herself shaking and she knew once she started she wouldn't be able to control the emotions from pouring out of her which was why she needed to finish this potion first. Snow looked at her in concern as Regina glanced at the contraption before meeting her eyes. "Let me finish first and I'll tell you everything."

* * *

Snow sat on her bed, waiting for Regina to come in as she mentally prepared herself for what her stepmother was going to tell her. She knew it was bad and she knew it might have to do with her father. She could only hope it wasn't true. After what seemed like forever, Regina finally came through the curtain that separated the bedroom from the rest of the house. She just stood there as if she didn't know what to do. She just felt so out of place.

"I… I'm sorry," Regina said, struggling to get the words out. She wasn't used to this. "I didn't mean to snap at you and close myself off. I panicked ok." Snow gave her a small smile.

"I know," she said. "Come, sit." Regina did as she was told. It was quiet once again and Snow could see her struggling to get the words out. "It's ok, take your time."

Regina met her eyes and once again felt guilty. She didn't want to do this but what choice did she have now. She took a deep breath and averted her eyes. She couldn't bear to see the hurt in her eyes once she knew the truth.

"It was Leopold." Her voice was barely above a whisper and she wouldn't look at Snow. Her gaze was fixed on her hands. Snow wasn't surprised though. She had already suspected it. She reached out and tilted Regina's chin so that she would meet her eyes. All she saw was grief and shame in those dark brown orbs. Whatever it was, Snow wondered if she blamed herself.

"I already knew it had something to do with him," she said softly. "What did he do?"

"How do you know it wasn't something I did?" she asked, her voice shaking with emotion.

"Is it?" she asked.

"Yes," she whispered as a single tear slid down her cheek. "I didn't stop him. I should've done more."

"Regina, what are you talking about?" Snow asked, the fear evident in her voice. Regina shook her head, the tears welling up in her eyes as she remembered Leopold's heavy weight crushing her, his breath smelling of alcohol, and his former wife's name escaping his lips as he painfully forced himself on her. She couldn't do this after all. She wasn't going to hurt her stepdaughter anymore.

"No… you know what I can't do this," she said, her voice heavy with tears as she stood but Snow grabbed her hand before she can leave.

"Regina, if it's about my father… if it's something you blame me for then please tell me. I deserve to know so that we can work past it." Regina looked at her, her eyes dark with a kind of anger that wasn't directed at Snow. She was angry at herself, at Leopold, at her mother, at the whole damn world for letting this happen but not Snow. Snow wasn't responsible for what her father did and for what she let him do.

"For once, this wasn't your fault. It was mine," she said as she pulled her hand away and left the room.

"Regina wait," Snow called after her as she got up and followed her into the kitchen. Regina was leaning by the sink with her palms on the counter. Her back was facing Snow as she tried to calm herself. She felt sick to the stomach with the memories of her former husband. Deciding to give her space, Snow didn't approach her. She stood a few feet away from her.

"If it was something he did then why do you blame yourself?" she asked softly. At those words Regina quickly turned, facing her.

"Because he raped me! He raped me almost every damn night and I didn't stop him!" Her voice shook and her eyes were full of anger and shame. Snow expected it to be bad but rape… she never expected it to be that. How could she not have seen it? She was just a child but still. All the signs were there and she was just too blind and naïve to see how much Regina was suffering. Regina could see the hurt in her stepdaughter's eyes and couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks.

"I couldn't tell you because I didn't want to destroy your father's memory," she explained softly, noticing the shock and hurt all over Snow's face. She expected her to yell… to demand her to get out… to tell her that she never wanted to see her again but instead Snow surprised her. She approached her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Regina stood there stiff as Snow suddenly broke out in silent tears. She awkwardly raised her hands and placed them on Snow's back in attempt to comfort her. She wasn't good at this and she didn't know what to say to the girl in her arms… the girl who she had tried to kill many times in the past. Snow had been the one to comfort her these past few days but now that it was the other way around she didn't know what to do so she didn't say anything. She just held her. It was silent for a few minutes before Snow finally pulled away.

"I never would've thought that he would…" Snow couldn't even finish that sentence and Regina looked away, shame shinning in her eyes. She hurt her stepdaughter after she had vowed she would never do that again.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Snow once again reached out so that Regina would look at her. Her gaze was stern as she looked at the older woman.

"My father made those choices, not you. It's not your fault Regina."

"But I didn't stop him," she protested.

"Didn't or couldn't?" Those words made Regina speechless. She knew the answer but it didn't keep her from blaming herself. She could remember fighting him a lot in the beginning but in the end she just gave up. It was useless and he always got what he wanted. She was just lucky he didn't beat her except for the occasional smack in the face.

"He'd come in almost every night. Sometimes he was drunk, other times I guess he just wanted to forget. I'm not going to sugarcoat it but it was violent and he always called me Eva. He never once called me by my name and that hurt just as bad. I couldn't stop him Snow." Her voice was soft and full of grief and for once she didn't look away from Snow's teary eyes.

"It was never your fault Regina," she whispered, as she reached out and dried her tears. That part about her mother bothered her a great deal. How could her father use Regina to relive the intimate moments with his true love? She guessed grief could lead you down that dark path, just like Daniel's death had turned Regina into someone she wasn't. Even though her father had been a monster to his second wife, she would forgive him just like she was trying to do with the woman in front of her. "Don't blame yourself for his foolish actions."

"Only if you don't hate him," Regina replied softly, the ghost of a smile on her lips. She didn't want Snow to hate her father. He was good to her even if he was cruel to his wife.

"I don't," she said, feeling as if her whole world had come crashing down at this revelation. She wished her father had been a better husband just like he was with her birth mother. Regina didn't deserve the cruelty he bestowed on her every night. "I hate his actions but I don't hate him." Regina nodded, accepting that answer and she felt as if a weight had been lifted off her chest after so many years. She could breathe.


	21. Chapter 21 You Took Everything I Loved A

**Sorry I took long updating, school is kicking my butt lol I decided to change Charming's name to David just because he seems more like a David to me and that is his real name now after all. I'll go back another time and change it in the previous chapters. Did anyone see last night's episode? It was awesome! I loved how in the beginning of the curse Regina was just walking through town and basking in her victory before getting bored lol and the ending with the little boy unknowingly meeting her at the border broke my heart. Ok I'll stop rambling now :) Anyway if you haven't checked out my new one shot "Why Am I Alive?" Go ahead and do that.**

**Remember I'm taking requests. All you have to do is let me know. Thank you for all the beautiful kind reviews! Enjoy this chapter and I'll update soon!**

* * *

Chapter 21 You Took Everything I Loved And Made Me Dark

"Thank you for telling me," Snow said softly as Regina started clearing the counter of her supplies. Regina looked up at her and for the first time she saw a small glimmer of the woman she used to be but it was gone in an instant. Instead Regina only gave her a small smile just as Emma, David, and Henry came in.

"We know where Cora is," Emma explained as they approached Snow and Regina.

"She's still at the mines. That's where she took me so Ruby tracked her," Henry said.

"Wait…" Regina said skeptically. "She's not stupid. If she didn't want to be found she wouldn't have gone back."

"So it's a trap…" Snow concluded.

"Indeed it is dear," Regina replied solemnly. "I understand if you want to stay. She's dangerous and there's no need to be risking your lives when we only need me to steal her powers."

"Out of the question," Snow protested and by the anxious look on their faces, Regina knew the rest of them agreed especially Henry.

"My mother is powerful more so than me and Gold put together. I can't let you risk your lives."

"Regina, we're not letting you go alone," Snow said sternly and she knew there was no point in arguing with these people. She knew no matter what they weren't going to stay behind. This family either had a problem with playing hero or they had a death wish. Regina sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but Henry stays with Ruby."

"Of course," Emma said, ignoring Henry's sullen protest. "Is the potion ready? It's best if we leave as soon as possible." Regina grabbed the vile from the counter and without a word, she swallowed it. She grimaced at the bitter taste and ignored the way it burned her throat. Honestly, it tasted like a really bad mixed alcoholic drink.

"Did it work?" David asked. The moment she pulled the vile from her lips she felt a warm sensation in her hands and placed it back on the counter.

"Cool! Mom, look at your hands!" Henry exclaimed excitedly before she can answer David. She looked at her son confused before realizing everyone was staring at her hands in awe. She raised them and her mouth dropped open to see them glowing bright green before finally fading away. She inspected her hands closely even though they were back to normal now.

"I guess it worked," she said, her eyes gleaming in awe at the magic that had flowed though her. She was ready.

* * *

After dropping Henry off with Ruby, all four of them soon found themselves at the entrance of the mines. They didn't even have to go in because Cora had instantly appeared in a cloud of purple smoke. The wound that had once taken place on her stomach was gone as if it was never there to begin with. Her eyes were dark and her smirk was cruel. Snow glared at her as Regina bravely stepped in front of her and her family as if she were preparing herself to take Cora on alone. That wasn't going to happen if Snow had anything to say about it. She just hoped Regina knew that.

"I knew you would come my love. Now I'll give you one last chance. You can side with these idiots that will never forgive you or you can join me. Just remember Regina. I had given you everything to get you to the top."

"I never wanted it," Regina said, her voice low but dangerous and Snow could see the anger flashing in her eyes. Cora only laughed at her daughter and Snow could feel her own anger rising.

"You don't know what you want," she spat. "Do you really think these people would welcome you with open arms? They're only using you to defeat me and once that happens they'll forget about you and take Henry away. You'll be alone." Those words were false and it angered Snow to no end. They weren't just using her. They were helping each other because that's what families do and she definitely wasn't going to shun Regina out after everything that's happened.

"No," Snow spoke up before she can even stop herself. Those words must have really got to Regina as well because she looked stunned as Snow stood beside her, taking her hand for support. "She's family and we'll never turn away from her." Regina made eye contact with Snow and realized how genuine her words were. She smiled softly as the determination returned to her eyes. She faced her mother almost as if she were daring her to attack.

"It seems you made your choice then," Cora said, her voice eerily calm with anger. She took a few steps forward and stopped till she was face to face with her daughter. Snow's protective instincts flared and her hand went for her dagger resting on her belt but before she can pull it out Regina grabbed her wrist, stopping her. She looked at her confused as Cora placed her hand on her daughter's cheek. She can feel David and Emma bristling behind them and she realized with pride that if Cora were to start something they too would defend Regina.

"I loved you and what did that get me… failure." Her words were icily cold and before Snow knew it Regina was suspended five feet into the air. Her body was restrained as she tried to breathe through the invisible hand around her throat.

"Regina! Let go of my mother!" Snow shouted without even realizing what she just said. Emma and David were shocked as she violently pushed Cora to the ground.

"Did she just…" Emma started to ask but trailed off as she processed the words that came out of her mother's mouth. _Does this make Regina my step-grandmother?_ she questioned herself in her head.

"Yeah…" David replied as he helped Snow up. Cora's hold on Regina vanished when Snow had tackled her and Regina had fallen to the ground in a painful heap.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked, shaking herself from her thoughts as she helped the gasping woman up. Regina didn't even answer as she shrugged away from Emma and furiously approached her mother who had just got to her feet.

"You're a coward!" she spat as she forcefully grabbed her hands. Enough was enough and she was doing this. It's time to put an end to the constant torment that was her life. That was the last time Cora was ever going to hurt her. Cora was caught off guard and Regina smirked as she desperately tried to pull away. It was hopeless even when she tried using her magic to escape. Regina right away felt the magic working and could see that Cora felt it too just by the horror on her cruel face.

"What are you doing!" Cora yelled as she realized what was happening to her powers. They were becoming weaker by each magical surge. Her power was quickly fading.

"What should've been done a long time ago," Regina answered darkly.

"Regina… don't do this. I love you." Regina let out a cold laugh that eerily remind Snow and David of the Evil Queen. They watched as the dark magic flowed into her and noticed the green sparks glowing between their tightly clasped hands.

"You never loved me. All you wanted was power and you used me to get it. You took everything I loved and made me dark. You never loved me mother." Cora's face started to contort with pain as she and Regina started to glow. Regina's body was shaking and her eyes glowed a bright green as the power violently flowed into her and all anyone could do was stare in horror. Regina's grip tightened on her mother's as she felt the dark magic coursing painfully through her veins. It felt as if she were on fire and she screamed in agony before it all became too much. Then something was wrong and she felt it immediately. She looked into her mother's eyes, seeing nothing but a sinister kind of determination and she realized in horror what she was doing. She was willing the black magic to take over heart so that not only would she receive her magic she would be evil. Hoping it wasn't too late, she immediately let go only to be blasted back with Cora going the opposite direction.

"Regina!" Snow exclaimed as she rushed to the fallen woman. She knew something went wrong just by seeing the fear flashing across Regina's face before abruptly letting go. She was lying on the floor, her back facing her and she hated how still she seemed to be. She can hear Emma approaching Cora and the sound of David's voice as he warned her from getting too close. She knew they noticed as well that something went wrong just by the precautions they were taking. She knelt beside the brunette and gently turned her on her back. She was out cold and a trickle of blood streamed down the corner of her mouth. She checked her pulse and sighed in relief when she felt how strong it was. Satisfied that she was ok, Snow turned to see Emma arresting a now powerless Cora and leading her to the back of the police car. She was surprised that the blast didn't knock her out too.

"Is she ok?" David asked as he suddenly approached her.

"Yeah, she's just unconscious."

"What was that?" he asked, confirming her suspicions that she wasn't the only one who saw that something had gone wrong.

"I have no idea… Can you carry her?" David nodded as he helped his wife to her feet before lifting Regina into his arms.

"Let's get her home," Snow whispered. "And then we'll talk to Cora."


	22. Chapter 22 I Need You To Remember

**This chapter was tough and I'm not really satisfied with it but I really tried and it is what it is. The next chapter will be better though. Thank you so much for the 103 reviews! :D Thank you for reading and for all the wonderful support. Enjoy this chapter and I'll update soon!**

* * *

Chapter 22 I Need You To Remember

"Lay her on the bed," Snow said as she and David entered the room with a still unconscious Regina. Emma was at the station dealing with Cora and had decided it would be best if the dangerous woman wasn't left alone. David did what he was told as Snow went into the kitchen and grabbed a dish towel, soaking it in cold water. She wringed the excess water before turning off the tap and going into her bedroom. She knelt beside Regina and cleaned the blood from her mouth. She must have bitten the inside of her cheek during the power struggle with Cora.

"Regina, come on wake up," Snow said softly as she pushed stray strands of dark hair away from her stepmother's pale face. She shook her gently but it was no use, Regina wasn't waking up any time soon. David, knowing how close they had become, sadly knelt beside his wife and took her hand in his. He hated seeing her upset and he can see the tears welling up in her eyes. They both knew that whatever Cora had done had probably caused enough damage that Regina might not even wake up. Her pulse was strong but like a coma patient, she was unresponsive. They had originally planned to leave Regina here before going back to the station to get some answers from their prisoner but now David could see that Snow didn't want to leave her stepmother's side.

"Why don't you stay here with her while I go help Emma interrogate Cora?" Snow nodded, not being able to move her gaze from Regina. She felt David leaving a sweet kiss on her cheek before standing up and walking out of the room. It wasn't until she heard the door close that she got up and sat on the bed beside her. She took her hand in hers, gently squeezing it.

"I meant what I said when I called you family. That means I'm not letting you go anywhere."

* * *

"I'm going to ask you one more time," Emma said, her words threatening as she stood over the handcuffed woman. They were in the integration room, the same room where Emma and her parents had interrogated Regina when they thought she was guilty for Archie's fake murder. "What did you do to Regina when she was taking your magic?" Cora only let out a dark chuckle as David came into the room.

"Anything?" he asked. Emma shook her head, her eyes on Cora as she waited for an answer. David followed his daughter's glare and found himself feeling angry at the woman before them. He loved Snow and Snow was finally reconciling things with Regina. If anything were to happen to Regina, Snow would get hurt and he couldn't bear to see her like that. Plus, this was the woman that had helped turned Regina into the Evil Queen. If it wasn't for Cora, their whole lives would have been different. Regina would've been good and happy. Snow would have never lost mother Queen Eva, and Emma wouldn't have grown up alone.

"Answer the question!" David demanded.

"You and your pathetic family should know this better than anyone," Cora finally spoke, her voice cool and dangerous. "Magic always comes with a price."

"What do you mean? What's happening to her?" Emma questioned, feeling uneasy at the possibility that Regina might not recover from whatever it was that was happening to her.

"Not only did she absorb my magic, I willed the darkness into her heart."

"She's going to wake up evil? That's why she pulled away. She knew what you were doing to her," Emma stated, her voice shaking with barely contained rage for this woman. She's had plenty of bad foster mothers in the past but Cora was far from bad. She was cruel and she wondered how Regina had even survived growing up with this witch as a mother.

"How do we stop her?" David asked, angry at the fact that she was enjoying this. Cora's eyes glinted in satisfaction. She may be powerless now but she had managed to get one last strike at her daughter.

"You can't. The choice is Regina's which will be impossible. Once she wakes up she won't be aware of her actions let alone control them. She'll be what she was destined to be… the Evil Queen."

* * *

Brown cold eyes snapped open and took in her surroundings of the tiny loft she was in. Her face was void of any emotion until she turned to see her enemy, Snow White sitting beside her with an open book. Rage immediately filled her heart and soul. Why was she lying next to the woman who destroyed her whole life? How did she even get here? The last thing she remembered was facing Cora. Actually she still had all her memories intact the only difference was she couldn't remember the emotions. All she felt was hate and anger. It was just a dark gaping hole, leaving her heart as black as it was in the past. Snow glanced down at her and a warm loving smile graced her lips. Her eyes were full of relief and it all angered Regina even more.

"Thank god you're awake. I was so worried…" Snow had barely even finished speaking when she was suddenly lifted into the air and slammed against the wall. Confusion and fear clouded her eyes as Regina approached her, her hand tightly clasping around her stepdaughter's neck.

"Snow White…" she said, her voice a pitch higher with cruelty and in that moment Snow knew this wasn't Regina. This was the Evil Queen. "What a lovely surprise. You certainly just made killing you too easy my dear stepdaughter."

"No… 'gina…" she could barely say as she gasped for air. A single tear streamed down Snow's cheek as the Queen lifted her hand to take her heart and just when she was about to plunge her hand into Snow's chest, she cried out in pain and fury as a chair slammed into her from behind. David stood there, breathing heavily with the remains of the broken chair as Regina slumped to the floor in a daze. Snow sank to ground only to be comforted by her daughter.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked frantically, kneeling beside her mother and pulling her into her arms. Snow couldn't even answer as her gaze fell on the woman who had just tried to kill her.

"She's out cold," David said as he checked her pulse before going over to his wife and daughter. Emma stood as he pulled Snow to her feet and embraced her in a loving hug. As soon as Cora revealed what Regina would turn into, he and Emma didn't think twice about rushing over here. He was just glad they got here in time.

"What's going on? Why did she just try to kill me?" Snow asked frantically once they pulled away.

"It's something Cora did but first we need to restrain her before she wakes up," Emma explained.

* * *

Originally, Emma wanted to lock Regina up and have the Blue Fairy enchant the cell like she had done the first time Regina was behind bars but since Cora was there Snow refused. She remembered how angry Regina was at her mother back in the Enchanted Forest. She knew seeing Cora in the next cell would only bring out the worse in the former Queen. So now she was lying unconscious on Snow's bed once again, only this time her hands were restrained. Emma had Blue enchant her handcuffs so that Regina wasn't able to kill them with her magic. The three of them stood in the kitchen where Emma and David filled Snow in on what Cora had told them.

"She's going to have one pounding headache," Emma observed as Snow took a moment to process everything. "You really knocked her out David and she just only regained consciousness from the first time." She stole a quick glance at Regina before turning back to her parents. They had left the curtain open so that they can keep an eye on her in the distance while they figured out a plan to snap her out of her alter ego.

"So let me get this straight…" Snow said. "Cora said it was up to Regina to snap out of it? How is that even possible when she's not even Regina anymore?"

"That's the problem," Emma sighed.

"When she was the Evil Queen back in our world all she ever wanted was revenge. There's no way she'll willingly snap out of this," David concluded.

"Maybe that's the key," Snow said, looking up at her husband with hopeful eyes. "We need to make her want to change."

"And how are we going to that?" Emma asked.

"By reminding her why she wanted to be good."

* * *

The first thing Regina felt was a blinding pain in her head and the pinching of the metal handcuffs on her wrists. She just ignored it though as her eyes snapped open to see she was still in Snow's loft. Her first instinct was to escape and the moment she willed herself to teleport home, she felt the restraints absorbing her magic, leaving her powerless. She kept trying again and again and when she finally gave up she tried pulling at the cuffs.

"You can try all you want but you're not going anywhere," Snow's voice sounded in the room. She looked up to see Snow holding a glass of water with some aspirin.

"Here, I brought you some aspirin. Your head must be killing you." Regina gave her a hard stare before glancing at the small capsules with distrust. After everything she had done, she didn't want to chance trusting Snow. How was she to know for sure if it was really aspirin and not something else?

"Are you trying to give me poison?" Her tone was threatening but Snow only looked at her in confusion.

"Really Regina? David must have really hit you on the head. I'm not trying to poison you. I just thought it would help with your headache."

"Why am I still here? Why don't you just get it over with and kill me already!" she snapped in frustration, ignoring Snow as she struggle against the metal restraints. What the hell were they waiting for?

"I'm not going to kill you," she said, approaching Regina with the water and aspirin but only received a death glare. Regina instantly moved to the other side of the bed, desperately trying to put as much distance between her and her stepdaughter as she possibly could. Snow sighed in defeat and placed the water and aspirin on the night stand.

"Unhand me!" she demanded.

"So you can kill me? I don't think so Regina." At those words, fury flashed in Regina's cold dark eyes.

"If you aren't going to kill me or release me then why am I here?" she asked, her tone dangerously low and Snow couldn't help but feel sick with grief for the Regina she had come to know these past days.

"You may not remember Regina but this isn't you anymore. You're not evil and once you realize that then I'll let you go."

"You're right dear, I'm not evil. Evil is what you made everyone believe." Those words shouldn't have stung. Snow knew she really didn't mean it but still… It hurt more than it should have. Trying not to show her how much that had hurt, Snow kept her face void of any emotion. Trying to get her to remember why she wanted to change wasn't going to be easy. She knew that which was why she dared to approach her on the other side of the bed. Regina saw her coming and scooted to the other end and quickly stood up.

"Regina…" Snow protested in annoyance.

"No… stay away from me," Regina demanded as she once again started pulling at the cuffs. She didn't like being restrained. It brought back too many emotions from the past. The fear she felt when her mother would lift her in the air and restrain her with magic. The pain she felt as Leopold restrained her below him as he viciously violated her. The feeling of defeat and hopelessness when the Blue Fairy had caught and restrained her before her execution all those years ago in the Enchanted Forest. She could still feel the sharp rusted metal digging into her wrist while she stood blindfolded on that stand, hearing nothing but the arrows racing towards her before Blue froze them inches from her chest. She hated being restrained. Snow noticed the fear and desperate plea in Regina's eyes as she focused on the handcuffs. She just watched her in confusion until she began to notice the raw skin under the metal and the blood that had just started to seep from the wounds.

"Regina, what are you doing!" she cried as she rushed over but before she can take her hands Regina pulled back fast and kicked her hard in the leg. Snow doubled over and cursed under her breath as Regina ran the best she could with her hands cuffed. Ignoring the searing pain, Snow got up and managed to grab Regina from behind just before she can escape through the front door.

"Get off of me!" she cried, struggling in Snow's hold.

"No, not until you calm down and sit," Snow snapped, sounding breathless as she wrestled Regina onto the couch. Snow still didn't let her ago and that was when she had noticed Regina viciously pulling at the cuffs again. Blood was streaming down both of her wrists.

"Dammit! Look what you're doing to yourself. Just stop it already!" Snow yelled, her voice full of frustration and anger. It worked because Regina's violent struggling finally stopped and she instantly pulled away so that they were sitting side by side. It was quiet as both women took a moment to catch their breaths. Snow glanced over at Regina's injured wrists and wanted to clean them up but she knew without a doubt that she would refuse to let her stepdaughter touch her.

"I just want to help you Regina," she said softly instead. Regina didn't answer. Her gaze was fixed straight ahead and Snow can feel the anger radiating off of her in waves. "You may not remember but this isn't you. You want to change… to be better for Henry and even for me. Cora blackened your heart and I need you to fight it. I need you to remember why you wanted to be good." There was still no answer and Snow couldn't help but feel disappointed. It was then that Emma had walked in. David had gone to the station while she went to the diner to see Henry.

"Oh good she's up. Is she back?" Emma asked. Snow could see Regina biting her tongue to keep herself from retorting back, but like the child she was acting she only stayed quiet. Snow rolled her eyes at this.

"I guess not," Emma mumbled, noticing the tension in the room as she took off her jacket and left it on the recliner. She noticed Regina's stiff posture and heavy breathing before finally noticing her bloody wrists. "What's going on and what happened to your wrists?"

"Come, I need to talk to you," Snow said, getting up and leading Emma to the bedroom. Once they were behind the curtain, Regina stood and glanced at the curtain for a second before going over to Emma's red leather jacket. She could hear them talking about her and Cora and she suddenly had this urge to go and kill her own mother. She fumbled through the pockets and smiled sinisterly when she found it. She pulled the small key out of the pocket and unlocked the metal cuffs around her wrists. Later, she would come back to kill Snow White but first she needed to deal with her mother and she was gone in a puff of purple smoke.


	23. Chapter 23 Love, The Most Powerful Magic

**Ok, I think the chapter after this one might be the last one depending on how I end it. Thank you once again for all the support. Enjoy this chapter and I'll update as soon as possible :)**

* * *

Chapter 23 Love, The Most Powerful Magic Of All

"What's going on?" Emma asked once they were behind the curtain.

"Talking is getting us nowhere," Snow explained, almost sounding defeated.

"Yeah, I can tell. What's with the silent treatment?" Emma asked.

"I yelled at her and now she's acting like a child," Snow explained, her eyes flashing with annoyance. She couldn't believe how childish Regina was acting. She didn't want to hear what Snow had to say. "Maybe we should get Henry to talk to her."

"Are you crazy? She'll kill him!" Emma exclaimed, her defenses automatically going up.

"She's powerless right now and I think it'll work. She hated me before but not Henry. Even before she decided to change she loved him Emma. Let's just see what happens and if there's any sign of danger we'll get him away from her."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"Then we'll have to think of something else. Cora said it was up to her and I know the Regina that wants to be good is still in there somewhere. She deserves every option that will turn her back." Snow met her daughter's eyes and smiled softly when Emma's protective stance fell in defeat.

"Fine, I'll go get him," she said and before she can walk out Snow stopped her.

"Actually I was thinking if we can take Regina back to the station and have Blue enchant the cell again. We'll just handcuff Cora and lock her in the interrogation room for now."

"Why? What's wrong with her staying here?"

"She doesn't like being restrained. Did you see what she did to her wrists? It freaks her out for some reason… she was panicking Emma." Snow was genuinely concern. She could remember the look in Regina's eyes as she desperately pulled at the cuffs. It was the first sign of emotion she had seen since she woke up and went all Evil Queen on her.

"That's because she was powerless and couldn't kill you," Emma said skeptically.

"No, it's something else. I saw it all over her face and I fear the longer we leave them on, she's going to hurt herself even worse. She won't even let me touch her to treat the self-inflicted wounds she has now."

"Ok… ok we'll take her to station. I'll call Blue to meet us there," Emma said, noticing the raw concern in her mother's eyes. She still couldn't believe how much her mother and Regina's relationship had changed. Though it was still rocky, she knew in the future they might find it within themselves to forgive each other. She gave her a small smile before turning to the curtain and pulling it open. Her mouth dropped open in shock at what she saw.

"What… what is it?" Snow asked as she approached Emma but stood there, shocked as well as she realized Regina was gone. She rushed over to the couch to see the bloody handcuffs on the floor.

"Emma…" she said, her voice shaking as she held them up.

"What… that's not possible. I have the keys…" she said, her voice shaking as she searched her jeans pocket but found them empty. She looked up, her gaze instantly falling on her red leather jacket as she realized her mistake.

"Don't tell me…" she murmured under her breath as she rushed over and searched the pockets of her jacket. The key was gone and she glanced around the floor until she spotted it under the coffee table. She picked it up, showing it to Snow. "I can't believe I…dammit!"

"Hey its ok…We're going to find her. She's after me right? It won't be long till she comes back," Snow said, trying to calm her daughter when really on the inside, she was trying not to panic herself.

"Yeah but who knows what she's going to do before she comes after you. We need to find her before she hurts someone."

"Cora…" Snow said. "Remember how she wanted to kill Cora? The only reason she changed her mind then was because her emotions got the better of her. Right now, there's nothing stopping her."

"As long as she's under this spell what will happen to her if she kills someone?" Emma asked.

"I don't know," Snow said sounding defeated. "But we need to call David and warn him."

* * *

David was sitting in the station with Cora sitting quietly behind bars when there was suddenly a cloud of purple smoke. He watched in shock as Regina appeared and waved her hand so that the door to her mother's cell flew off the hinges and slammed into the wall.

"Regina! Think about what you're doing!" David exclaimed as he rushed towards her. She turned, her eyes blazing with hatred and before he knew it she waved her hand and he found himself flying across the room. The last thing he heard was his cell ringing before he passed out. Satisfied at what she just did, Regina smiled cruelly as she faced her mother.

"Killing me isn't going to snap you out of this spell my love. It'll only make you dark forever."

"You don't get to talk," Regina snapped as she raised her mother in the air just like Cora had done to her so many times in the past. She clenched her fist and relished in the pain she was causing her mother as Cora gasped for air against the invisible hand around her throat. Her eyes were flashing with so much hate and anger that there was no trace of the Regina that wanted to change. In this moment in time she was so far gone that she was more than just the Evil Queen. Cora's eyes widened in fear as she realized this. Had she gone too far? All she wanted was to keep her daughter from killing her… to keep her on her side instead of those do gooders.

"Regina…." she gasped as she fought to get air into her lungs and just as black dots started to cloud her vision, a young voice sounded in the room.

"Mom!"

Regina's grip suddenly loosened just enough so that Cora could breathe. Regina still held her in the air as she faced her young son. She just looked at him as if she were trying to remember what she had felt for him. She had never hated him in her life and since her darkened heart had stripped all her emotions but hate, she didn't know what to feel and Cora could see how unnerving it was to Regina. That was short lived though because as soon as Emma and Snow rushed in Regina snapped her attention back to Cora and tightened her grip once more.

"Regina! This isn't you," Snow cried out, trying to get her attention but it was as if Regina didn't hear her. All of her attention was focused on taking her mother's life. Spotting David, Snow rushed over to him as Henry bravely took a few steps closer before Emma stopped him.

"Mom, please stop. You're not the Evil Queen anymore. You're trying to change… to be better. You have to remember… for me. I love you mom." Those words echoed inside her and she could feel them tearing away at the darkness encasing her heart. Pieces of her memories with Henry suddenly started flashing in her mind bringing back all of the emotions that had been stripped away from her. The day she first held him. The first week she had stayed up every night with him because he wouldn't stop crying. She remembered feeling so hopeless then until she finally bonded with him. She remembered the joy as she placed the finally sleeping Henry in his crib. That was the first time she had felt such unconditional love since Daniel. Everything else came back in a rush. His baby years, toddler years, his first day of preschool and how he wanted to stay home with her instead. She remembered taking care of him when he was sick and enduring every tantrum with a kind of patience that she didn't even know she had. He showed her what it was like to love again which was why when he started pulling away from her and had brought Emma Swan into town she felt like her whole world had come crashing down before her eyes. Her heart had truly broken that day.

"Regina… you are loved by Henry and even by me. Please fight it… fight it and come back to us," Snow said softly from her spot on the ground. David had just woken up and was sitting with his wife, trying to get his bearings through the pain radiating in his head. Regina looked at Snow and just like Henry, all the memories and emotions came back in a rush and she remembered why she suddenly wanted to change. Snow was her daughter and at one point she had even loved her no matter how hard she tried to deny it. The memories of their time together in Leopold's castle all came back to her in painful rush. The emotion of pure unconditional love was fighting the darkness making her lose focus on what she came here to do. Her grip had started to loosen on Cora as it all suddenly became too much. Cora fell to the floor as Regina clutched her chest and screamed in agony. She fell to her knees as she felt the painful wave of overwhelming emotions flooding through her and finally breaking the dam in her heart and before she knew it Snow's arms were suddenly embracing her.

"It's ok… we're here," Snow whispered as she held her stepmother's shaking body. The moment Regina had started clutching at her heart, Snow knew the curse was breaking and she had never felt so relieved in her life. She didn't think twice about rushing over and taking her stepmother into her arms to calm her. She was just glad they were able to snap her out of it before she could kill Cora or anyone else.

"It… it hurts… Snow, make it stop," she gasped, sounding so uncharacteristic. Her body racked with sobs as she continued to clutch at her heart as if she were trying to rip it out from her own chest. Regret and guilt had come back along with the emotions that had destroyed the darkness in her heart and all she was left with was an agonizing emotional pain deep inside her. Henry was kneeling in front of her and took her hand in his to keep her from clawing at her heart.

"Mom stop," he whispered. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love, the kind of love she hasn't seen in him since before he started pulling away from her… the kind when she was just mommy to him. She got lost in those brown orbs, not even noticing Emma helping David up and rushing over to Cora to lock her up in the other cell that wasn't damaged. In this moment it was just her and her children.

"Stop fighting it Regina," Snow whispered as she held her. "We love you so please stop fighting your emotions." Regina was crying uncontrollably at these words and the pain started to intensify. She cried out in agony and pulled her hand away from Henry which was still bloody from the wounds on her wrist and once again tried to pull out her own heart.

"Mom!" Henry cried out as he grabbed both of her bloody wrists. "It'll stop hurting if you just stop fighting it." He took off his scarf and wrapped it around her wounds to stop the bleeding.

"He's right… you know he's right so try for us," Snow whispered.

"I…I can't," she gasped as she tried pulling away from Henry. She needed to rip it out. She needed her heart out of her chest to make the pain go away.

"Yes you can," Snow whispered, encouraging Regina to say the words that were on the tip of her tongue. Snow was right, Regina knew she was and it was then that she realized pulling out her heart wasn't the solution… love was. Regina had stopped trying to pull away from Henry and closed her eyes, trying to get those words out. Her eyes snapped opened and she looked up at the ceiling, her face full tears and pain. Snow placed her hand on her chin, tilting it so she would look at her. She had tears welling up in her own hazel eyes. "You can do this," she whispered.

"I…" she started to say but screamed as the pain became even more unbearable. She had to try though. She couldn't stop. "I…lo…" She stopped again, trying to breathe and focus on what she needed to do.

"I believe in you mom," Henry whispered. Those words and Snow's soft comforting whispers seemed to work and give her the strength that she needed. She was their mother and she loved them.

"I…love you…" she whispered through the pain in a voice so low that Snow and Henry had almost missed it. But they heard it and they beamed as Regina let the pain wash over her and as soon as she finally allowed herself to feel, her heart was suddenly filled with warmth replacing the agonizing pain in her heart. The darkness was gone and for the first time in her life she felt free, she felt loved, and she felt safe in the arms of her children. Her chest was heaving and Snow and Henry could see the pain leaving her heart. She did it and Henry embraced her in a loving hug.

"I love you too," he said, his voice muffled against her. Regina smiled weakly through tears as she held him. Snow couldn't help the slow tears from streaming down her own cheeks. For the first time, Snow could see the peace in Regina. She was no longer trapped by the darkness inside her. Henry pulled away so that Snow could help her up. She was a bit shaky on her feet but she managed to keep her balance as she suddenly made eye contact with Snow and for the first time it was as if she were really looking at her.

"Snow…" she whispered as a warm loving smile graced her lips. Love for the woman in front of her filled her heart and she realized she loved her as much as she loved Henry. Snow didn't even know what to say. That smile was so genuine and all she could do was just stand there as Regina embraced her in a warm loving hug. Snow looked at David and Emma who were just as shocked as she was before allowing herself to melt in her stepmother's arms.

"I'm sorry for everything," Regina whispered in her ear before slowly pulling away. She took her hands in hers and just simply looked at Snow with the love of a mother. Snow could feel herself shaking as Regina raised her hand and dried the tears from her cheek. Snow was about to say something but was stopped when Cora's furious voice sounded from the cell.

"Love is weakness Regina. These people will never love you." Those words hurt but Regina didn't dare show it on her face. She pulled away from Snow and angrily faced her mother.

"And you did mother? You never loved me but luckily for you I do. I'm going to give you a choice. You can either find a way back to our land or you can leave this town. You weren't affected by the curse so you're free to leave. There is one catch, I never want to see you again and you are to stay far away from me and my family because if you hurt them I will kill you if it's the last thing I do." Her eyes were blazing with anger for her mother… the mother that was supposed to love her but instead had hurt her everyday of her life. The room was quiet as Regina's threatening words hanged heavily in the air above them.

"I did what was needed," Cora said calmly.

"No you didn't. You ruined my life and because of that I ruined Snow's and everyone else's life in this town. I don't want to see you again. You have 24 hours to make your choice and leave." Without waiting for an answer, Regina left it at that. She took Henry's hand and walked out of the station.


	24. Chapter 24 A Family And Thier Happy Endi

**I know its short but thats how it has to be. This is the last chapter and I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. The endless support really kept this story alive :) I have another story that I'm planning but I'm not sure when it'll be posted so keep a look out. If anyone has a one shot request then feel free to private message me. Please review and let me know what you think. Goodbye for now!**

* * *

Chapter 24 A Family And Their Happy Ending

Snow was furious at Cora's words and what she wanted more than anything was to punch Cora in the face for everything she's done. Perhaps that would knock some sense into her but no… she held back and kept her mouth shut. She only gave her an icy cold glare before following Regina out. Emma and David decided to stay behind and clean the mess Regina made and to also give her time alone with her children. Snow found her sitting on the steps with Henry hugging her. Her face was buried her in arms with her elbows resting on her knees. It seemed as if she were trying to get a whole of her emotions from her confrontation with Cora.

"Mom, it's going to be ok," Henry whispered, trying to get her to respond. Snow's heart melted at the sight. She quietly sat next to Regina and pulled her arms away from her face.

"Hey… Hey it's ok. It's over now," she whispered soothingly. Regina met her gaze and all Snow saw was that young teenage girl that saved her from that runaway horse.

"I'm her daughter and she… I was never enough," she said, her voice cracking with suppressed tears. Henry tightened his hold on her and Regina leaned down to kiss his brown messy hair. Snow didn't say anything as Regina took a moment to control the tears that were fighting to be released. "I loved her so much even after everything she's done to hurt me. A part of me will always want her love and approval but I know now that I'm never going to get it. I spent my whole life being angry at you Snow when I should've been angry at her. I'm so sorry to both of you. You are my children and I pushed you both away." By now, they all had tears in their eyes as Regina took each of their hands in hers. "I want you to know that you are both enough and I know I've shown it in all the wrong ways but I do love you. I love you enough to change." Snow couldn't even say anything. This was all she wanted. She wanted her family back and Regina was a part of it. She was her mother and she truly felt that after everything she's done to change, she can truly forgive her. She looked up and placed her hand gently on Regina's cheek, drying the slow tears that were streaming down her face.

"I love you too and I'm ready to forgive you. I just hope you can too." It was then that Regina gave her a genuine smile. She didn't say anything but that was all Snow needed to know that Regina was getting there. She knew there was too much hate in the past to just let it go but that smile told her that someday Regina would have the strength to say those words out loud just like she was openly admitting her love for her stepdaughter. Right now, it was just one step at a time on the road to redemption and yes, even forgiveness. Snow let out a small laugh as she pulled Regina and Henry in for a hug. They just sat there for a while, taking in the feeling of being in each other's arms. It wasn't till Henry had spoken up that they pulled away.

"So not only are you my grandma but you're my stepsister too?" he asked Snow before looking up at his mother. "And you're my mom and my step great grandmother?" Regina laughed and Snow didn't think she had ever heard her laugh like that. It was so care free and full of love when before it was always so cruel. She squeezed Regina's hand as she met her gaze.

"I admit it's a complicated family tree dear but I wouldn't trade it for the world." Regina's words warmed her heart and even though she could see the hint of sadness in her eyes, Snow knew she meant them. All Regina ever wanted was to be loved and now she finally got it.

* * *

A few weeks had passed until Regina was able to reopen the portal at the well. Cora had decided to go back to the Enchanted Forest so she remained locked in her cell until Regina was able to find a way back. It was the late evening where the sun was barely starting to set. Emma, David, Snow, Henry, and Regina all stood at the well with a handcuffed Cora. With Emma's help, Regina had managed to open the portal and before Cora could even step in the whirling vortex Regina stopped her by placing her hand on her arm.

"I get that you wanted power even if it meant using me to get it so answer me this mother. Did you ever love me at all?" Her mask was up just in case Cora's answer was hurtful. Her eyes were cold and her voice was emotionless but really all she wanted to do was hug her mother and pretend that everything was alright even if they were sending her back to their world… even if Cora might have never even loved her at all. Cold brown eyes met hers and Regina had already knew the answer before it escaped Cora's lips.

"Maybe I did once," Cora said. "But now that you betrayed me, you are no daughter of mine." That hurt and Snow could see the despair flashing across Regina's face for a second before being replaced by her mask. Her eyes were cold and Snow could see her fist clenching in a desperate need to control her magic. Cora smirked and Snow stepped forward, placing her hand on Regina's shoulder in support. At the contact, Regina visibly relaxed and the magic that was racing through her veins slowly diminished to nothing. Having enough, Cora jumped in and Regina felt as if her heart was truly ripped in two. Her own mother had just openly told her she hated her. The vortex closed and all Regina could do was just stand there with her eyes glued to the now normal well where her mother had just jumped in without a second thought. That's it. It was over and her mother was finally gone but then why did she feel so empty. Maybe she thought she was expecting Cora to come to her senses out here but she was wrong. Cora had no intention of ever changing for her daughter and chose to go back to their land instead. Was she really that unlovable?

"Regina?" Snow's voice was soft as she suddenly took her hand. She didn't even look at her, her gaze still fixed on the well. "Come on, let's go home." Regina didn't even respond and Snow had to wrap her arm around her shoulders and lead her away from the well. She was heartbroken and Snow knew that. No matter what Cora had done, Regina would always love her. She's her mother and Snow could understand that.

* * *

At Snow's insistent, Regina stayed the night and had simply gone upstairs to Emma's loft without so much as a word. Emma wasn't thrilled with sleeping on the sofa bed but was too damn tried to argue with the heartbroken Queen so she let it go. For the rest of the night, Regina didn't come down and at Emma's request Henry left her alone so that she can grieve. It wasn't till morning that Emma had found Snow standing by the stairs. David was at the station and Emma had just come back from driving Henry to school.

"Hey, has she come down yet."

"No," Snow answered, her voice soft with worry.

"How long have you been standing here?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe you should go up."

"She's heartbroken Emma. These past weeks, it was as if she were holding on to the possibility that Cora might have a change of heart before going back but last night at the well, Cora just shattered that last piece of hope in her. She lost her mother. What can I say that will make her feel better?"

"Maybe you don't have to say anything. Maybe you just have to be there for her." Snow nodded, Emma was right. Regina needed someone with her more than ever. She gently embraced her daughter, breathing in the unique scent that was simply Emma. She couldn't even imagine being separated from her again. She pulled away and gave her a soft loving smile.

"I love you, you know that right."

"Of course," she whispered. "I love you too but right now I think Regina needs her daughter." Snow smiled at those words. It has been a tough few weeks since they defeated Cora. David and Emma still had trouble accepting their new relationship. It was as if they were expecting Regina to revert at any minute and kill Snow herself. The arguments between all of them were tiring but the way Emma had just sounded when she referred to Snow as Regina's daughter told her that Emma was finally beginning to accept Regina as a part of their family. With a small smile, she slowly descended the stairs. The bedroom door was closed and it had barely occurred to Snow that maybe Regina had teleported home. It would explain her absence last night and this morning. Hoping she was wrong, she pushed open the door and her heart melted at what she saw. Regina was already dressed in black slacks and a white blouse and was lying on a freshly made bed. Her back was to the door and by the way her body was shaking, Snow knew she was crying. Quietly, she made her way over and climbed onto the bed. Regina's body stiffened at Snow's touched as she pulled her against her, but soon found herself relaxing. Her silent crying had turned into sobbing and Snow tightened her hold. She didn't have to say anything all she had to do was hold her and then she felt Regina taking her hand and squeezing it as if her life depended on it. As a young girl, Snow never would have imagined she'd have to fight for her survival against her stepmother. She would have never thought Regina would become the Evil Queen but she did. A few weeks ago she would have never imagined redemption would even be possible or the reconciliation of their relationship but it happened. After everything, Snow would have never believed in a million years that she would be lying here with Regina crying in her arms but here they were. She guessed some miracles were possible after all. They had both got what they had wanted, a family and their happy ending.


	25. Epilogue - One Year Later

**Cortez2010 - Your request turned into an epilogue! lol Enjoy!**

**Next request I'm working on is from DefyingGravity10. Its ThiefQueen so if you're a fan, keep a look out for it :)**

* * *

Epilogue - One Year Later

Though it's been weeks, Archie words still lingered in the back of her mind as Regina walked towards the diner that morning. Her sessions with Archie had been quite challenging but at the same time helpful. She had only agreed to them again because Henry and Snow thought it would be a good idea to continue them. She refused at first but then after a lot of arguing and doubt she reluctantly agreed. It's been a year since her reconciliation with Snow and she still hadn't been able to tell Snow she forgave her. She knew it really wasn't her fault but still… Snow was the reason her mother had caught her and Daniel all those years ago. She loved Snow dearly which was why she was so angry at herself for not being able to forgive her.

"_Why can't I forgive her?" her voice was small and had sounded so far away. Archie looked up from his notes, his eyes meeting hers. She had just told him about the argument she and Snow had that morning and the words she had yelled._

"_**I love you Snow…you know I do but I just can't forgive you yet! I admit Daniel's death wasn't your fault but it was your actions that led to it!" She hadn't meant to say that out loud but she was just so frustrated and before she knew it the words had spilled out of her mouth. Snow's face was full of hurt and Regina had never felt so guilty before. Snow didn't even say a word and had walked away before she can stop her. That was when she found herself in Archie's office an hour later.**_

"_You can Regina but right now, you're just not ready. You had blamed her for years and even though you aren't angry with her anymore, it's still going to take time."_

"_How will I know… How will I know I'll be ready to tell her? What if I'm never able to forgive her?"_

"_You'll know and you will," was all he said._

This was their conversation a few weeks ago and since then Regina had been trying her best to forgive the girl she had used to hate so much… the girl she now loved as a daughter. Unfortunately she hasn't genuinely felt that she was ready to forgive her and she can only hope that Archie was right… that one day she will. She walked into the diner, right away relishing in the warm air. It was freezing outside and right now a warm cup of coffee sounded good.

"Miss Lucas, one coffee please," Regina told the young waitress. Ruby nodded and as Regina waited she noticed the customers giving her dirty looks. She couldn't bring herself to care. She was used to it by now. During the year there had been a few attempts of the townspeople trying to get their own "revenge" on the former Queen but after one critical foolish move of throwing an egg at the windshield of her car, she crashed and both Regina and Henry ended up in the hospital with minor injuries. Having enough, Snow put a stop to it and as their Queen, of course they listened but that didn't mean they had stopped with the angry glares, the whispering, or kids being told by their parents to stay away from her. She didn't care. She deserved it. As long as they didn't hurt her or her family then she'll leave them alone. Once Regina had gotten her coffee she turned to leave but stopped when she noticed Snow reading in the corner of the diner.

"Hey," Regina greeted her with a small smile as she sat across from her in the booth. Snow smiled and Regina was well aware that the air between them was still tense from that argument a few weeks ago. Things had been a little rocky and Regina had yet to apologize.

"Hey, I'm reading the book you referred to me."

"I can see that. Do you like it?" Snow nodded and they were suddenly stuck in an awkward silence until Regina finally spoke up.

"Do you want to come with me? To the stables I mean," Regina clarified when Snow looked up at her in confusion. She thought this was strange. Besides that time with Henry, Regina never went to the stables since Daniel was brought back. She never even went before the curse was broken. So why now all of a sudden and why with her? She couldn't even think of what to say and Regina seemed to realize this.

"I know I never go but Archie mentioned something about me never getting closure and that's why I'm so… Well that's where Daniel was… I mean… He said I never got closure and it would be a good idea to go there for it." Regina helplessly stumbled on her words, not at all sounding like the Mayor she now was. After a few months in a Mayorless town, Snow and David decided to rehire Regina as Mayor since she was the only one who was fit for the job. Snow smiled, getting the hint at what she was trying to say but it still didn't answer the question as to why Regina wanted her to go with her. She didn't question her though. She knew in time, Regina would tell her.

"Yeah, I'd love to."

* * *

Later that day Regina and Snow were at the stables. Snow had gone to check them in as Regina went to greet the horse she would be riding. It was a beautiful black stallion with a white patch on its forehead that almost looked like a heart. She patted the horse and it neighed happily at the affection. She was kind of nervous not that she'll ever admit it to Snow. Besides from riding with Henry that one time last year, it's been years since she's ridden and even more since she's ridden just for fun. Still, walking into these stables made her heart clench with hurt and heartbreak as the memories of Daniel came flooding back to her… memories of happier times and memories of her having no choice but to take his life.

"Archie says I'll get closure by riding but I just feel so much worse by coming here. I don't know what I was thinking," she told the horse as she looked at its name plate. "Huh… Black Heart. I guess we have something in common." She looked into the horse's eyes only to see the warmth and trust it had for someone it didn't even know.

"We're all set," Snow's voice suddenly sounded from a few feet behind her. She quickly turned and wondered if Snow had just heard what she said to the horse about her heart being black. She tried reading her face but it was as if Snow didn't hear anything. She looked away with relief. She wasn't in the mood for a heart to heart right now. She only brought Snow for support and to make sure she didn't back down from coming. It wasn't long till the horses were ready and they soon found themselves leading the horses outside. Regina led Black Heart while Snow lead out a beautiful chestnut mare, Cinnamon. She stood there, the cool afternoon breeze blowing through her hair as she watched Snow climb onto Cinnamon. For some reason she couldn't move. For some reason she just couldn't bear the thought of riding. Snow seemed to notice her inner conflict because she looked down at her stepmother with concern.

"Hey, if you're not ready we can always come back another time." The concern and understanding in Snow's voice quickly snapped her back to why she came here in the first place… to why Archie suggested riding again. She needed closure first before she can forgive Snow White.

"No… I'm fine," she said as she took a breath and mounted Black Heart. Her heart fluttered in her chest at the familiarity of the saddle. She quickly got used to it as if she had never stopped riding. She couldn't stop the small smile from forming on her lips. Sitting on this horse felt like closure to her. Riding was something she'd always done for fun and since Daniel died she never rode unless she had to as Queen. Her chest felt lighter than it had in years and suddenly she couldn't wait to race through those fields like she had done with Henry. It was different then with Henry because she was different. A piece of her heart was still missing and now that she was here with her daughter, her heart felt complete. It was as if she could finally move on and have that closure. If Snow noticed she didn't comment and together they trotted down the trail.

* * *

They rode in a comfortable silence for a good while until Snow decided to bring up what she had heard earlier in the stables. She knew Regina's heart wasn't black because if it were she would have killed Snow a long time ago and plus her redemption and the progress they had made on reconciling their relationship would have never been possible. She needed Regina to know that. "What you told Black Heart in the stables… it's not true you know."

Regina didn't even look at Snow. "You heard me," she stated.

"Yeah."

"It's true dear. My heart is black."

"If it's true… if your heart is as black as you say than you would have killed me long before you cast the curse. If it's true Henry wouldn't have turned out into the great kid that he is and we wouldn't be here. We wouldn't even be trying to fix our relationship and I know you haven't forgiven me yet but you wouldn't be trying."

"But the things I've done…"

"… doesn't mean that your heart is black," Snow finished for her. "Maybe it once was but now it's healing." Those words Snow had said really got through to her. She was right. Her heart wasn't as black as it was in the past because if it was they wouldn't be here together. She wouldn't even know where she'll be if it wasn't for her children. In a way Snow saved her life. Regina kept her gaze on the road but Snow could see the silent acceptance in her brown eyes. Nothing else about the topic was said. They kept the conversation light and as they made it out of the woods and into the clearing, Snow noticed the mischievous gleam in her stepmother's eyes.

"Regina…" Snow started to say right when Regina had Black Heart run at full speed through the fields. She can see her gaining speed and Snow knew that this was some kind of turning point in their relationship. With a small laugh, she raced after the black stallion and its rider. It wasn't till she was halfway behind her that she noticed something was wrong. Regina was slouching and to Snow's horror she can see Regina trying to grab the reins. All she felt was the icy cold grip of fear on her heart as she immediately sped towards her stepmother. She didn't make it in time and she watched as Regina fell from the horse.

"Regina!" she cried in panic as she raced towards her and practically jumped off of Cinnamon. She ran to Regina who was lying on her side, facing away from her. It wasn't until she was kneeling beside her that she realized Regina was laughing.

"Regina! Are you ok? Are you hurt… why are you laughing?" she asked that last question with annoyance. Regina sat up and Snow could see her cradling her arm.

"Because I thought I was going to die and I…"

"You're laughing because you thought you were going to die?" she asked, appalled at her stepmother's behavior before taking her arm. "You're hurt," she grumbled as she examined her arm. It was only bruised and didn't seem to be broken.

"Of course not," Regina snapped in frustration. "You didn't let me finish. I was laughing because I thought I was going to die before I was able to tell you I forgive you." Those words diminished Snow's obvious anger and her heart warmed. Regina just said she forgives her. She was so shocked and happy and mad all at the same time that she didn't even know what to say.

"Snow?" Regina said, trying to get her attention. Snow snapped out of it and met her stepmother's eyes.

"I still don't get how that's funny."

"It's not," Regina said as they helped each other up. They can see the horses grazing in the distance.

"But you were laughing…"

"Snow…" Regina interrupted her as she took both of her hands in hers. "I forgive you." Regina barely had the chance to register the look on her face before Snow had embraced her in a quick hug. She couldn't explain it. The life and death moment had made her realize what was really important. Archie was right. Once she had found her closure by getting on that horse with Snow beside her she realized she was ready to forgive her and not knowing if she were going to live made her realize that even faster. She wrapped her arms around her stepdaughter, realizing she was crying.

"It's ok… we're ok," she whispered and for the first time those words meant so much more to both of them. They were finally ok.

* * *

**If anyone is confuse the italics is a flashback from a few weeks ago and the bold italics is a flashback within a flashback.**


End file.
